Not Just X
by GreenBabe
Summary: The Girls and Boys have finally caused enough damage around the city for the citizens to finally step in. Everyone of Townsville demands the six kids get to know each other more. Maybe if they can get past their hatred for one another, then maybe they could stop destroying the town. Maybe they could be teenagers, and not jut X-kids. RxP GxG BxB Rated M subjected themes, no lemon...
1. Chapter 1

Blankets of white, fresh snow covered the hills and planes of Townsville as the sun rose over the momentarily sleepy town. Blossom watched from her window, a nice hot cup of coffee grasped delicately in her hands. Buttercup snoozed away in the warmth of her bed, tossing every few seconds as she mutters incoherent words in her sleep. Bubbles worked her way through the kitchen as gracefully as a waltz, cooking for everyone. The Professor continued working on the newest project in his lab, not an ounce of sleep in his system. The Utonium house hold was quiet and peaceful on the bitter cold winter morning.

School started back up today. After two weeks of winter freedom, everyone was going back. Blossom was excited to get back to her studies, and Bubbles was happy she'd get to see her friends, but Buttercup would much rather sleep the day away than go back. Waking up at the, 'Ass crack of dawn' as she would put it, was not something the Toughest Fighter enjoyed. Professor didn't know what day it was, let alone the fact that it was the new year. The girls just let him be in his laboratory as they went on about their lives. They saw him at the dinner table and he'd make brief appearances around the house when Bubbles forced him to take small breaks, and this morning was no different from the rest. Professor wouldn't be joining them and would be working the day away in his lab. Bubbles walked a plate of breakfast down to the lab and placed it on his desk along with a sandwich for lunch.

"Blossom, it's almost breakfast time!" Bubbles called up the stairs.

"Alright!" The redhead called back, turning her attention away from the snow covered Townsville. As per every morning, it was Blossom's job to wake the sleeping dragon. It wasn't a fun job, it was the least she could do since Bubbles always gets up at five in order to get ready and cook for everyone.

As the girls got older the Professor expanded the house, making more space to build more rooms. Blossom's room is what use to be the one they shared, next to her was Bubbles, and the last room on the second floor was Buttercup's room. Between all three rooms, Buttercup's was the darkest with the most amount of stuff. Posters, graffiti, painting of cities, and random objects cluttered her walls. When she was awake music poured out from under the door and vibrated the walls. And when she was fourteen, Buttercup swapped her normal light bulb for a black light bulb and it stayed pretty much the same after that.

With a deep breath, Blossom knocked on the door and announced herself before opening the door. As she pushed the hard wood door back, she poked her head in the see exactly what she expected: Buttercup wrapped up in her heap of blankets, her black mass of hair poking out from the top, and one of her legs out from under the cocoon of blankets and hanging off the side of the mattress. With a heavy sigh, Blossom pushed the door open further, just enough for her to get through. She walked to the side of the bed and peeled the blankets from Buttercup's exposed skin. The dark headed Puff curled up and tossed over in aggravation, a hand stretched out and searching for her blankets. A few gibbering gruffs left her lips before she barely cracked an eye open.

"Blossom, this isn't funny! I'm cold." Buttercup groaned and reached out for her covers.

"I'm not laughing." Blossom shop back. "Bubbles has breakfast ready and we have school in two hours. It's time to get up." She stated, her free hand pushing back her hair frustratedly.

"School?" Buttercup cracked and then groaned as she turned onto her back. "Fuck," She growled and pushed back her matted hair.

"Language, Buttercup." Blossom groaned and rolled her eyes. Was Buttercup ever going to outgrow that vulgar mouth? "Come on, get up. I'm not playing around anymore. Get up." Blossom ordered and pulled at her sisters arm.

"I'm up, dammit! Let go of me." Buttercup yanked her arm back and glared at her sister. "Shit, you don't have to be so fucking handsy. I'm up, you can leave now."

"Not until you're in the shower and getting ready." Blossom crossed her arms and stood her ground.

Buttercup glared at her sister, knowing damn well she wasn't going to move from that spot until she heard the shower going. With a growl, the Green Puff flung her feet off the bed and onto the cold wood floor. She pushed past her stubborn sister and to her closet where she grabbed whatever she saw and then stomped off to the shower in the hall. Blossom did in fact stand in that spot, not moving an inch, until she heard the shower head go. With a satisfied 'hmph', she threw Buttercup's blankets onto the bed and made it up nice and neat. At least she could make one thing in her sisters room neat.

Victorious once again, Blossom bounced down the hall and the stairs. She swung around the corner and joined her blonde sister in the dinning room. Bubbles had gone all out this morning. She made chocolate chip pancakes (Buttercup's favorite), bacon, eggs, sausage, and she even made Blossom a small parfait. Happy and ready to start the day, Blossom started eating.

* * *

Buttercup came down the stairs a good half hour later and had just enough time to inhale breakfast. Bubbles packed the Toughest Fighter's lunch and carefully placed it in Buttercup's backpack, trying to make sure it wouldn't get crushed amongst all the clutter in it. Blossom made her way downstairs to tell the Professor it was time to leave and a few minutes later they piled into the car. In the back Blossom looked out the window, a small smile on her lips as she looked out at all the snow on the ground. Buttercup thumped her head against the cold glass, longing for her bed and cocoon of covers, and wishing Bubbles would play something else other than the crappy overplayed music she was picking so far. In the front Bubbles alternated between manning the radio and texting the mass of people she knew.

"It's such a beautiful morning." Blossom said aloud to herself.

"Yeah, well I'd rather be asleep." Buttercup groaned from her spot next to her sister.

"You're right, Bloss. It's so pretty outside." Bubbles agreed, completely ignoring her second oldest sister's grumpy comment.

"Maybe we can build a snowman when you get home like we use to. How's that sound, girls?" The Professor chimed in, looking at the rear view mirror to see the other two. Buttercup rolled her eyes and said nothing, while Blossom cheerfully agreed to the idea.

"That sounds great, Professor!" She smiled brightly.

"Yeah, great." Buttercup grumbled, looking out the window.

"I think that sounds wonderful, Professor." Bubbles chimed in, switching the radio to another cheery pop song. Buttercup groaned and cupped her ears, attempting to block out the sound.

"Bubs, can you please change this crap?"

"And what? Change it to the stuff you listen to? No thank you." The blonde frowned, shaking her head. She wasn't a fan of her sister's music. It took everything in here to tolerate it when she blared it through the house.

As the School's flagpole came closer into view, Buttercup found herself feeling grateful. She hated this sugary pop crap Bubbles and Blossom listened to more than she hated school. She could at least sleep through her teacher's lectures. As the Professor pulled up to the curb, Buttercup flung herself forward to kiss the his cheek.

"Thanks for the ride, Pops. Love ya." She rushed out, flinging herself out of the car and into the cold.

"I love you most." Bubbles giggled and pecked his cheek for exiting the car.

"We'll see you at home, Professor. Love you. Bye." Blossom smiled and kissed his cheek before heading into the cold.

* * *

"I love snow!" Bubbles cheered. "I love winter! I love life!" She threw a few fluffs of the ice cold specs into the air, giggling as she did so.

"You love everything, Pocahontas, not shut up." Buttercup grumbled, zipping her jacket up further and hugging her arms.

"Why are you so grumpy in the mornings?" Bubbles asked exaggeratedly, a sour look pointed at the dark haired girl.

"Why are you so stupidly happy all the time?" Buttercup shot back.

"I am _not_ stupid!" Bubbles shot back.

"Why don't you go find your jockstrap boyfriend and leave me be?" Buttercup groaned, pushing the doors open to the school.

"You're so rude." Bubbles pouted. "I do wonder where Johnny is though." She pursed her lips and looked around.

"Probably flirting with the mirror." Buttercup quipped, a smirk on her face.

"He isn't self absorbed, Buttercup." Bubbles shot. "He wouldn't be dating me if he was." She add more calmly, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh yeah? Then explain to me why he's dating someone who's so similar to himself."

"What do you mean?" Bubbles raised a perfectly manicured brow.

"You both have blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and you both are into popular sports." Buttercup listed off, making Bubbles think and begin to pout.

"I am not pale." She shot after a minute.

"Face it, Bubs. You're pale." Buttercup mocked.

"What are you two fighting about this time?" Blossom sighed, approaching her sisters.

"Dating one's self." Buttercup answered, and Blossom raised her brow in confusion.

"Heya ladies!" Robin called out, grasping all three girl's attention.

"Hey, Robs." Buttercup waved and leaned against a set of lockers. "How was your break?"

"Great! The family went skiing! Gah, it was so much fun, and there were _so_ many hot guys there." The brunette smiled widely and mock fanned herself.

"So, the trip went well?" Blossom asked, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, it was fun. I mean, after two weeks being stuck in a cabin with my brothers, I was ready to rip their heads off, but you know how siblings are." Robin giggled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"No kidding." Buttercup snoring, shooting a meaningful look towards Bubbles. The blonde stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes.

Something behind the two caught their friend's attention, and then she waved with a wide grin, "Hey Mitch!" Buttercup and Bubbles spun around, now face to face with the school's bad boy.

"Hey, Raven." He grunted, not really paying any attention to the girl. "The principal's looking for you, Blossom."

"Why?" Blossom arched a brow, cocking her head to the side.

"Dunno. He said it was important though." He shrugged. "Oh, and he wants you two too." He looked down at the blonde and dark headed girls.

"As well." Blossom corrected.

"Whaever, he wants you now." Mitch shrugged and pushed past them. "Oh, and BC, you meeting me and the guys later?" He spun around and asked boredly. Blossom and Bubbles rolled their eyes at the moronic nickname hat was given to their sister. BC? What the hell was that?

"Maybe." Buttercup shrugged.

With a short wave goodbye to the brunette boy, Buttercup turned and headed down the hall. Bubbles and Blossom gave Robin a hug and a proper goodbye before taking off to catch up with their sister. The Principal's office was all the way across the building, but if it meant she could miss her first class period, Buttercup didn't mind. Principal Falcon was a total dickweed most days, but when he pulled her away from her classes, Buttercup thought the guy was a saint. Blossom pondered on the idea as to what he could want, and Bubbles was to caught up in her phone to really care.

"Do I really have to go? Johnny just texted and said he's in the weight room!" Bubbles whined, shoving her phone in her pocket.

"Sorry, Bubs, but you gotta tell pretty boy 'no' for once." Buttercup mocked.

"Shut up, _BC_." Bubbles shot back.

"Oh, don't you start with that crap." Buttercup halted her movement, turning to face her younger sister.

"I don't know what you're talking about... _BC."_

"You are treading in some dangerous territory, Little Blue." Buttercup growled.

Blossoms sighed, taking her place as the responsible one, and pushing the two apart. "Can you two please stop fighting? It's getting ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous is that you still wear that stupid bow." Buttercup snapped.

"Yeah." Bubbles agreed.

Blossom groaned and muttered, "At least you're finally agreeing on something."

Arguing finally set aside, the trio continued down the hall. A few people caught their attention, briefly stopping them for a chat, but only after a few spar moments and a handful of shared words, Blossom would push the girls on and apologize to their company. It was, after all, Blossom's job to make sure the girls got to where they were suppose to go. They would never make it to the office in appropriate timing if she didn't. Buttercup would end up getting distracted by the sports teams, and Bubbles would probably end up sucking face with Johnny in the weight room.

"Mr. Falcon," Blossom pushed the door open to the office, "you asked for-"

It wasn't the pudgy, bald man that greeted them. No, the company they were greeted with were no Mr. Falcon. Their new company caused an immediate groan to slip from Blossom's lips and a shiver down Bubbles' spine. Buttercup just grunted and nodded her head in 'hello'. All three stood in front of the doorway as the door itself shut behind them.

"What are _you_ three doing here?" Blossom spat.

Boomer leaned against a wall, a half hearted grin on his lips as his eyes flickered in the direction of the girls. He gave a small, lazy wave, before turning his attention back to his brothers. Butch had settled himself on the center of the abandoned secretary's desk, fiddling with the name plate. He looked up from the object and sent a wink and devil-may-care smirk towards the green puff, then a perfunctory glance towards the other two before returning back to his fiddling. Brick leaned against another wall, glancing up at the three from his peripheral vision. His hands stayed shoved in his pockets and his posture stayed a little bent, and he seemed as though he had no care for the girl's presence.

"I asked you a question." Blossom growled.

"And we don't care." Brick shot back coolly.

"Maybe we should play nice, Blossom. They haven't done anything wrong so far." Bubbles squeaked, slightly hiding herself behind her two older sisters.

"They're the Rowdyruff Boys. They _always_ do something wrong." Blossom quipped, placing a delicate hand on her hip.

"How _nice_ of you to say, Pinky. It really warms my heart." Brick straightened up, glaring eyes zeroed in on his counterpart.

"We'll good for y-"

"Girls! Oh, girls, you're here!" The tall and slender secretary popped out from behind one of the doors.

"Mrs. Hatter," Blossom relaxed, her attention still slightly on the boys.

"Mr. Falcon's been waiting on you three. Please, follow me." The woman was jumpy and nervous, a common reaction to the boys' presence.

Silently, the girls started to follow the secretary. Blossom shot glares to the other three while Bubbles avoided eye contact and Buttercup walked without a care. The green Puff did in fact reach out her hand, catching the heavy rock paper weight Butch had been throwing in the air as it fell. She shot her counterpart a cool glance before silently following her sisters. The three walked down the hall and a loud slamming on the Principal's door told the boys they had made it.

Brick smirked as he heard the angry slam. No one could slam a door like his counterpart. Boomer glanced up and shrugged before turning his attention to the ceiling, pondering whatever it was that Boomer pondered. Butch let out a roar of laughter before a flying rock collided with the back of his head, sending him face first into the carpet. Brick smugly chuckled and turned his gaze towards the hallway, waiting for their presences to be called upon.

* * *

"Ah! Girls, you're here." The bald man shot up from his seat behind the desk and quickly waddled his way towards the three. "Thank you for coming. Please, take a seat." He shook Blossom's hand and gestured towards the three armchairs.

"What's this all about, Mr. F." Buttercup asked, shockingly calm.

"Well, I guess we'll get right to it then I suppose." The older man's face fell and he rubbed her massive hand over his shinny dome. "You see, Girls, the school has been thriving off you for quite some time now. Blossom's academic abilities and Buttercup's athletic skills bring the school a lot of attention. And Bubbles, your victories in all of the art and drama UIL matches have won the art department thousands of dollars."

"Thank you, sir." Blossom sighed. "But that doesn't-"

"That doesn't explain the boys. Yes, I know." He sighed. "You see, you girls have brought the school great amounts of prestige, but-"

"But, so have the Rowdies." Buttercup finished.

"Yes. Brick's excellent grades and AP courses has captured the Board's attention. And Butch's championship and district wins has got more College scouts coming around. And Boomer's band has won so many competitions, the Music Department has overwhelmingly increased." Mr. Falcon exclaimed.

"Sorry, Sir, but I still don't see-"

"Why I've called for you?" Blossom nodded. "Yes, well, even with all the money and awards and prestige you six bring this school, you're... _rivalry_ is seeming to bring just as much warning and caution. We haven't had as many transfers in the last four years, and our Freshman class numbers have seemed to take a little dip since the six of you have started here. Between all the fighting, the occasional physical outburst, and the utmost feeling of discomfort and uneasiness, the school has caught a reputation for violence." Blossom hung her head in disappointment while Bubbles bit her lip in guilt. Buttercup stood completely unfazed, bored expression plastered on her face.

"And how exactly would you like us to fix this _problem_?" Buttercup quipped.

"Buttercup-"

"No, Red, I'm serious." Buttercup quickly cut off her sister's angry lecture. "Townsville is home to the two most powerful groups. We were raised to defend this town, while the Rowdyruff boys were taught to destroy it. If anyone is responsible for the, what was it you called it, ' _rivalry_?' between our two teams, it's the citizens of this town. No one cared to take the boys away from Mojo and Him, and we were told just to fight them and defeat them. Not to _help_ them. If the tension between us and the Boys is too much for the town to handle, then maybe you should do something about it yourselves and stop blaming us for acting how you initially wanted us to." Blossom stood speechless. She couldn't really argue with her hot-headed sister. Her points were spot on, and very accurate. Blossom cut her eyes too the Principal, waiting for his reaction.

"You're right." Shocked, Buttercup and Blossom's eyes widened and their balance faltered for a brief moment. Bubbles just raised a curious blonde brow, still a little foggy on what everyone was talking about. "You are very right, Buttercup. This hate between you six is our fault. We _should_ have tried to help those boys, and we _should_ have made you feel more worried for them rather than to ask you to just defeat them."

"Uh, Thanks." Buttercup choked out, adjusting herself to look more confident than shocked.

"And with that said, we as a town have decided," The round man sighed, looking up to meet the three girl's eyes. "You and the boys are going to patch the gap between you."

"What?!" Bubbles and Blossom gaped. Buttercup just stood there, eyes boredly looking at the man in front of her.

* * *

"You're joking!" Brick spat-

"No friggin way!" Boomer gaped.

"Hmph." Butch shrugged and looked over at the Office fish tank.

"Sadly," Blossom groaned, "he isn't."

"I know this might be a little hard at first, but the town believes if the six of you can become more acquainted with each other, then you might not be so prone to fighting and referring to violence." Mr. Falcon frantically explained, nervous and half-expecting a school rumble to break out.

"This is all you're fault!" Brick and Blossom both shouted towards their green claded siblings. Bordly, Butch raised a brow, and Buttercup twitched in annoyance.

"Our fault?" Buttercup angrily laughed. "I'm sorry. How is this our fault?" Her brow twitched and her fists clenched and unclenched.

"You two are the violent ones. If you two wouldn't fight so much then-"

"That's it!" Buttercup snapped. "Mr. F, how many time have Butch and I physically fought in the last year alone?" Buttercup angrily asked, darting her slightly glowing green eyes towards the fat, old man. Butch raised a lazy brow, not adding in his two cents.

"W-well, only a handful maybe. I think only six or seven perhaps." The shifted his weight, dabbing a white square of fabric against his sweat drenched forehead.

"And how many times has Everything Nice and the Puppy Dog Tails gotten into it?" The angry Puff spat.

"Bubbles and Boomer. Well into the twenties, if not thirties." Mr. Falcom furrowed his brows. Blossom looked over to Bubbles with a harsh glare. Brick growled in his brother's direction, looking at him through his peripheral.

"And what about the Golden Girl and Brainiac Boy?" Buttercup was growing rather impatient.

"Surely over sixty, quite possibly in the triple digits." Mr. Falcon stated.

"' _Over sixty, quite possibly in the triple digits_ '. Huh, well, I guess that means this whole bullshit over some rivalry has really nothing to do with me and Butch. We're just guilty by association." Buttercup seethed. "It seems, to me, that the real culprits are the two finger pointing stereotyping-"

"We get it, Buttercup!" Blossom snapped, rubbing her temples.

"As surprising as it is, Buttercup and Butch are the more calm ones in this predicament. They hardly resort to physically fighting each other, let alone anyone in the school."

"Sports are too important to risk." The two greens commented in unison.

"I'd gladly put someone in their place during off season." Butch shrugged.

"I guess people know better than to... _aggravate_ us." Buttercup grinned.

"Aren't you two suppose to be more prone to physical outburst of violence? How is it you two have such a low record of school fights?" Brick raised a brow.

"Like we said, sports are too important to risk." Butch quipped.

As the six went back and forth on Butch and Buttercup's lack of physical fighting, Mr. Falcon stealthily handed out slips of paper. None of them seemed to notice as they took them fro him subconsciously. It wasn't until Bubbles looked down at her _two_ slips of paper that the Principal was caught.

"Are these class schedules? Why do I have two?" Bubbles chirped, grasping everyone's attention.

"What?"

"Schedules?"

"Mine looks almost the same as the last one."

"My lunch got switched. Dammit!"

"Buttercup, language."

"Now, now, kids. Like I said before the town think that it would be best if you six became more acquainted with each other." Mr. Falcon frantically stated.

"Wait a second," Brick's eyes narrowed at the older man. "No-" He finally realized what was going on. He snatched Blossom's schedule out of her hand, gaining a protest and lecture in the process.

"-and who do you think you are snatching _my_ sch-" Brick's red orbs frantically switched between the two slips of paper. His eyebrows furrowed and a few beads of sweat dotted his forehead until finally he'd gone over the eight class periods. He slowly looked up with wide red eyes and handed his counterpart's schedule back to her.

"Our classes," He started. "They're the same." He gulped. "Class for class. All eight. Every second of every day," He looked pale, as if he was losing balance in his knees. He held onto the edge of the secretary desk tightly, trying to prevent himself from falling face first. "-even lunch." He muttered.

"What?" Blossom's eyebrow shot up and snatched his slip of paper from his hand. "AP Physics, British Literature, AP Calculus..." The further she went on, the drier her mouth got and the quieter her voice got.

"But I still have _two_ schedules. I have _two_ sixth periods." Bubbles whined. "Mr. Falcon,-"

"I do to. I have Football and Theatre." Boomer stated.

"I'm sorry you two," Mr. Falcon sighed. "The only two classes you had in common on your previous schedules were Theatre, and Football and Cheer. I'm afraid you're going to have to come together and choose."

"But _they_ don't have to choose!" The two blues cried out.

"Butch and Buttercup had pretty much all the same classes, they just had to be rearranged in order to match up." Mr. Falcon explained. "And Brick and Blossom already had pretty much the same schedule, there were just three or four classes that had to be rearranged and swapped out. I'm sorry you two, but you have to pick." The pudgy older man squeezed the sad pale blonde's shoulder and gave the dirty blond a sorrowed looked.

"But I just got Vice President of Theatre club," Boomer sighed disappointingly.

"I finally made Cheer Captain!" Bubbles cried.

"Coach Williams said I was a shoe in for first string."

"I got to pick out the uniforms. They were going to be _so_ cute!"

"Pick Theatre!" Buttercup cheered.

"Pick Football!" Butch hollered.

"Football? No! If Boomer picks football then that means Bubbles is still in Cheerleading!" Buttercup growled in her counterparts direction.

"And if Bubbles picks Theatre, than that means the team will be losing their best quarterback. Have you seen Boomer's sick spiral?" Butch snapped back. "What's so bad about Bubbles staying with cheer? She's pretty hot in her uniform, and from what I've heard she's the best tumbler they have."

" _Second_ best." Buttercup quipped. "And if she stayed with cheer, that means I can't quit!"

"Awe, but I like you in that short skirt, and that shirt is-"

"Mr. Rowdy, please refrain from any further comment." Mr. Falcon cut the boy off. "But I am sorry, Bubbles, Boomer. If you two don't make a decision I'm going to have to myself."

The two blonds shared a sad look and then sighed. "We'll choose, Football and Cheer."

"Coach Williams and Coach Graham will be happy to hear that." Mr. Falcon smiled and took the two other schedules.

* * *

"Dammit! I'm never getting rid of cheer!" Buttercup pulled at her dark hair.

"Good." Butch grinned, licking his lips.

"Pervert." Buttercup snapped, glaring daggers.

Butch shrugged, "I just appreciate the female body." And with a grin and a side glance to his counterpart, he added, "If you call that being a pervert, than I guess that's what I am."

"That's the definition of 'Pervert'." Buttercup retorted flatly.

"Buttercup!" Both dark headed super-humans looked over their shoulders boredly.

"Hm?" Buttercup raised a dark brow and turned to face the tall, thin girl. "What's shaken, Elana?"

"Hopefully your ass in sixth period." Butch muttered lowly. It was barely enough for Buttercup to catch it, but when she did she jabbed her elbow into his gut. "Humph! Shit." He coughed.

"Oh my goodness! Buttercup, I have been looking for you every where!" The girl cried, holding onto her knees as she sucked in air.

"I'll see you in class, Butters." Butch grunted, and unenthusiastically walked towards his class.

"Whatever," Buttercup waved over her shoulder and turned her attention back to the brunette. "So, Elana, what can I do for you?"

"Coach Graham wanted to make sure you and Bubbles chose Cheerleading. He heard that Bubbles was going to have to choose, and _everyone_ knows her decision effects yours." Elana huffed out, still trying to regain control of her lungs. "She was afraid you two were off the team and tha-"

"We're still on the team. You can inform Coach G of that." Buttercup sighed. "I've got class to get to. Bye." The green puff groaned and turned on her heels sharply, stocking off to class.

* * *

"Man, this shit is so boring." Butch groaned, his arms folded on his desk and his chin resting boredly on them. He looked over to Buttercup as she did her work. She had put her headphones in ages ago and was concentrated on finishing before their next class.

Buttercup had changed since they were kids. Even Boomer could see that. She was still Butch's kick ass, bad mother fucker counterpart, but Buttercup was less boyish to say the extremely very least. She was shorter than Butch, and she was shorter than Blossom, but she wasn't a shrimp. She was more 5'4'' while Butch stood at a good 6'3''. Her hair was longer than it use to be, in fact it fell just between her shoulder-blades in heavily black silky waves. Her lips were full and her eyes were bright green and always filled with some kind of passionate emotion. Her skin was sun kissed and smooth, never a blemish on it... _well_ , there was the one little scar on her hip bone that she bore and that was from Butch himself. And then there was Butch's favorite feature on her: Buttercup's figure. She was a curvaceous girl with wide hips, a tiny waist, and a dream of a rack on her. Her ass was plump and her breast were perky, Butch had ' _accidentally_ ' groped them enough to know by feel _and_ looks. His counterpart was truly a image of his dirtiest dreams, and of his purest dreams. Her attitude matches his and her fire for the fight and for a good challenge made him twitch in adoration. He'd never tell anyone any of this, but that didn't stop him from thinking it.

He smirked lightly at the girl and then turned his attention back out to the window. He wasn't getting any work done. If anything, he'd just convince her to do it for him somehow later on.

* * *

"Hey, Bubbles, Mr. Carr says we have to switch lab partners." Krista Matthews, the science partner Boomer's had since Freshman year, announced to the petite blonde.

"What?" She squeaked. "But why? You're Boomer's partner. You have been si-"

"He said we have to switch. I'm sorry, but your in my spot." The redhead sighed and placed her things on top of the lab desk.

With a heavy sigh and her head hung low, Bubbles apologized and picked up her things. She glided over to her new lab spot in complete depression. Boomer hunched over the lab desk, soundlessly asleep on his stretched out arm. He never did his work in his science classes. Not that Bubbles really did her work either, but at least she paid some attention to the teacher's lectures! Boomer always just came in, plopped down in his spot, and was out in a matter of seconds.

Sadly, Bubbles plopped down in her chair and dropped her things onto the black top. She dug into her bag for a pen and began her work, thinking hard about the formulas they'd learn the previous semester. She was stuck on a certain question, her head pounding and pushed to it's limit. She growled lowly to herself and looked towards her sleeping counterpart. He was still snoozing away, not a care on his flawless face. Bubbles rested her cheek into her palm and just gracefully took in her counterparts features. He'd grown up to be hansom, she'd give him that. He was _her_ counterpart after all, it was well expected for him to be the more charming one in the looks department. His hair was dark than her pale blonde locks, in fact a lot of people called it dirty blonde. His shagged over his eyebrows, carefully touching the tips of his black lashes. He had high cheekbones and a perfect jawline, with some softer features like how his eyes stayed pretty much half open as if he was always bored and disinterested, and how soft and compelling his lips were. He stood at a good 6'2'' while Bubbles herself stood at 5'2'', and his shoulders were wider and more muscular that you'd expect the dumb and more careful Ruff's to be. He was lean and well defined in his tones stomach, pecks, biceps, triceps, and other ares of mass muscle. He had no scars, blemishes, or any faltering marks on his perfect peach colored skin.

Bubbles caught herself in mid-thought, immediately shaking her head and turning back to her work. She did everything to keep her mind off the sleep boy next to her. And just before the bell rang, she finished her work, which was just in time for Boomer to wake up, wordlessly take her finished work and walk out of class. Stunned, Bubbles sat there in shocking stillness.

"Wha-"

"He's going to copy it and then turn it in tomorrow." Krista sighed as she patted Bubbles' shoulder. "Get use to it." The redhead sighed and walked out of the class, leaving Bubbles to silently ponder her knew second period life.

* * *

"I'm sorry you two, but you're just going to have to get use to it." Mrs. Alberez groaned and rubbed her temples as her two shining students complained about the new class assignment Pair-Ups.

"But, Mrs. Alberez, how am _I_ suppose to concentrate and do my work properly with _him_ as my assignment partner!" Blossom cried out, anger contorting her face.

"Like I want to work with a bossy dictator like _you_." Brick shotback. "Mrs. A, you gotta put me with someone else. I can't work with her!" The hotheaded Rowdy leader was livid. He hated that he had every class with this-this Bitch! But to make matters worse, every teacher has assigned new assignment partners, and suddenly every teacher wanted him and Blossom together. This whole 'Let's-make-amends' shit was not going to fly for very long.

"You know, Butch and Buttercup don't give me this much grief." The middle aged Hispanic woman shot towards the two. " _And_ they aren't in my advanced classes. You two are supposed to be more mature than this. Why can't you just learn to work together? I'll give you extra credit if you just work together without giving me a headache."

"Extra credit?" The two straightened up.

"Fifteen extra points on every assignment you accomplish without giving me or the class any grief." The teacher chirped up, hope finally in sight for peace in her classroom.

The two redheaded super-humans looked towards each other, a small gleam in their abnormally colored eyes, and slowly the nodded and turned to their teacher. "Deal." The both shot out and turned around and stalked back to their desks.

Brick looked towards his counterpart. She gave him a never ending headache. Every time she opened that mouth of her's, he got a sharp pain in his temples. If she would just stand there and keep her trap shut, she wouldn't be so bad to be around. Brick would gladly admit that his counterpart was a looker. Her hair was long and fiercely red, and had a red ribbon in it in someway. It was like silky red heaven and it smelt like cherries, and her skin was slightly tanner than pale. Her pink eyes were round and always hungrily scanning over words in a book. Her lips-when they weren't open and spilling out shrill words-were perfect and the most amazing shade of pink. Her body was curvier than her youngest sisters, with her C-cup breast, tiny waist, and round ass. Her legs were long and striking, always looking beyond perfect in the heels she wore every day. Brick would admit to anyone that he thought his counterpart was a 5'6'' slice of outer perfection, but when they asked him about how he felt about her personality...he was no where near as nice in describing her.

"Grouching bitch." Brick spat under his breath and turned his attention to the board.

* * *

"He's such a-a...gah He's a-"

"A what, B? _Jesus Christ_ , spit it out." Robin groaned and rubbed her temples. Blossom had been trying to say the same fucking thing since she walked into the cafeteria over ten minutes ago. Sadly, Bubbles and Buttercup were still standing in the lunch line, leaving the poor mundane girl to deal with Blossom and her inability to describe her hate for her counterpart.

"A-a...he's just so...ugh!" The redhead pulled at her hair and clenched her jaw. "You know?"

The poor brunette just looked at her friend with a cocked eyebrow and a fork frozen inches from her mouth. "Yeah..." the girl agreed awkwardly. Out of all three girls, why couldn't Robin get stuck with Buttercup for fifteen minutes? She never went all crazy psycho babble girl about Butch. The worst Robin had heard out of her about her counterpart was about his perverted remarks or maybe she got a little bent out of shape about a one-on-one game of Knock Out during gym. But Blossom and Bubbles were both very particular about their other halves. Neither one of them got a long with the blue and red Rowdy boys.

"This is such crap! Every one of my teachers have me pair up with that-that...Ger-uh!" Blossom growled and harshly pushed her tray away.

"Maybe it won't be as bad as you think, B. I mean, Butters gets along with Butch pretty well." Robin hesitantly offered her opinion, gaining an icy glare from her friend. "Or not." Robin held up her hands and laughed awkwardly.

"Or not what?" Bubbles chirped as she joined the two.

"Yeah, whatcha talkin' about?" Buttercup smirked and plopped down next to her older sister. She pointed to the abandoned tray and looked to her sister with a questioning brow. Blossom waved her hand and rolled her eyes in response and turning her attention towards the quad. Buttercup shrugged and pilled the food on Blossom's tray onto her own.

"Oh, nothing." Robin sighed and relaxed her tense shoulders.

Robin didn't understand the tension between the two red leaders and the blue popular teenagers. She didn't get how the two bad-ass, hot headed, fighters got along so well, and yet the two mature leaders couldn't find a way to be civil, or how the two popular and lovable blues couldn't find some kind of middle ground. Just before the winter break, Blossom and Brick had nearly completely demolished the library in an all out brawl, and Bubbles and Boomer had gotten into such a bad fight right before that, the town had to rebuild the school's electrical system. And, she didn't get how Blossom, a very appreciative observer of the male body, and Bubbles, the biggest girly-girl Robin knew, didn't just drool over the counterparts. Hell, Butch was a sex-God himself.

Boomer himself was a music loving, relaxed, chilled-back guy. He made you weak in the knees, but his brothers really took the cake. Brick was H-O-T hot. His hair was short now, but it was shaggy enough to poke out from under his hat, in fact his bangs sprung out from the tightening strap on his hat. Standing tall at 6'3'' with broad shoulder and a half hearted smirk on his lips, Brick was white hot Eye Candy. His jawline was a creation of God, and his red eyes bore into your soul like a hot knife through butter, and his skin unnaturally tan for a redhead, but he pulled off the anomaly. Robin nearly passed out every time she saw Brick during Gym, he was always shirtless playing basketball with the other boys. He was lean and muscular, more so than Boomer. He had a tribal tattoo of a phoenix on his left arm; it's wings reached up to the meeting of his arm and shoulder, and the tail's tip barely touched above his elbow. Something about the sharp edges of the marking and the black ink made his arm seem more muscular and defined. Plus, Brick had this air of mystery about him, He was always very quiet, more observation rather than out spoken. He was brooding and mysterious, which just added more to his attractiveness.

And Butch? Good gracious, don't get any girl in this school started on Butch. He was truly a sex God, the pinnacle of bad boy, the most obvious about his attraction to the ladies, the dirtiest with his words. One word uttered by him, and most girls were dripping...if you get what I mean. He stood tall at 6'3'' with wide and broad shoulders, muscular build, and skin that was kissed by the sun. His dark eyes scanned over every girl with a certain kind of hunger, his perfectly white canines were always shown off with the sexy smirk on his face. His onyx black hair was shorter than Boomer's, and about the same length as Brick's, and was like black silky waves you just wanted to run your fingers through. His voice, along with Brick's, were deeper than Boomer's, but Brick's was a always bored and Butch's was a little more rough and husky. His biceps and triceps were bigger than both his brother's, and it was known that not a single girl could wrap two hands around them. But, what made Butch even more sexy was when he was in his athletic practices. He was always on skins, when then coaches had the boys places shirts vs skins. He was muscular and delicious, and when he was sweaty it just added to his appeal. And, like Brick, he had a tattoo, but he's was massive in comparison to his redheaded brother's. Butch's tattoo started just under his rib-cage, going up his body and right peck, over his shoulder and down a quarter of his arm. The very bottom of his tattoo on his arm, a few of the lines went down and licked at his elbow, and in the middle was a tribal wolf. Butch's tattoo, build, body in general, and man-whorish attitude made him the school's most sought after bed partner.

"Yum." Robin let out without realizing.

"Yum? The food here isn't all _that_ good, Robin." Bubbles innocently chirped.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and humorously looked to her friend. "I don't think it was the food she was talkin' about, Bubs." She chuckled.

"Then what was she talking about?" The blonde pondered. Buttercup sighed and shook her head before grabbing her sister's head and turning it towards a table three rows to their left. Boredly, Buttercup rested her chin in her free hand and waited for her ditsy sister to catch on. "Oh! Oh my goodness, Robin!" Bubbles jumped slightly and turned her attention to her friend.

"What? They _are_ nice to look at." The brunette blushed and shrugged. "Even you have to admit that." Blossom looked up and raised a brow. She looked back to her counterpart and his brothers, stared for a good minute, and turned her attention back to the other three.

"I can't argue with visible facts." Blossom sighed. "But, that doesn't change how much of a...a-"

"Just say jack ass." Buttercup deadpanned.

"I don't curse." Blossom shot back.

"Sure you do." Buttercup grinned. "You curse all the time when you-"

"I don't do that either, Buttercup!" Blossom snapped a little loudly.

"Really? Maybe you should. Might get rid of some of that tension." Buttercup chuckled and looked over to the table. She could see Brick turning a little red, Boomer was covering his mouth and trying not to spit out whatever was in his mouth, and Butch was laughing, lazily relaxing in his chair. They heard her and she knew it. Maybe she could get Brick to go as red as his hat. "Hell, Red, maybe if you let Leader Boy go to town down stairs you might find something you like about him. I mean you are the one always saying he has a _wicked_ tongue." Blossom was bright pink and Brick was a deep red, eyes focused on his tray, trying to seem as though he heard nothing.

"I don't mean it like that, Buttercup!" Blossom jumped, her eyes wide and embarrassed.

Buttercup looked back to Butch's table from the corner of her eye and added, "Sure, but I've heard he's very talented with that thing. It might be just as wicked as you claim it is." Butch bursted into a fit of laughter, roaring in hysteria. Boomer was wide-eyed and swallowing dryly. Brick was tense and redder than his eyes, _and_ completely embarrassed. Everyone was looking at the three boys, even the girls. Buttercup was lazily looking over at them, a victorious smirk on her face. Bubbles and Robin looked at them curiously, while Blossom wondered if they had been listening in on their conversation.

"She, ahahaha, she said-oh my god!" Butch boomed as he clutched his gut as he roared in laughter. "I ca-can't believe y-your, hahahaha, a-and w-with the _wicked_. I'm dead!" Butch held onto the edge of the table and he leaned forward, unable to stop his fit of laughter.

"Wonder what's wrong with them." Bubbles asked aloud.

"Oh, nothing." Buttercup chirped innocently and turned back in her seat. "Brick's probably feeling a little hot right now." A sound of someone spitting out their drink told Buttercup Boomer had finally heard enough and the sound of someone angrily pushing themselves from their lunch table told Buttercup she'd hit the mark on Brick's nerves. The bright red teenager stormed out of the teenager and to wherever it was that he retreated to.

"Why do you say that?" Bubbled chirped in curiosity.

"I think I know." Robin stifled a giggle.

"Don't worry about it, Bubs." Blossom groaned and looked to her other sister.

Buttercup looked at her from her peripheral vision. It took another two minutes before Buttercup raised a brow innocently and asked, "What?"

* * *

"I hate you." Buttercup groaned as she stretched on the blacktop.

"Why?" Bubbled pouted as she looked up from her splits.

The cheer squad did their solo stretches in a little spot on the track as the football team did their group stretches on the field. Butch and Boomer led their team's pre-practice workout as Bubbles and Buttercup did their solos. Buttercup stretched out her leg as she soot up, grabbing her left heel to do a Y. Smoothly, Buttercup shifted from her Y to a Scorpion pose and holding it with ease. She switched back to her Y then brought her leg to the front of her body, where she held her shin to her face before promptly dropping into a splits.

"Dammit," Butch groaned, bouncing in his spot.

"What?" Boomer raised a brow, stretching his right arm across his chest.

"Buttercup as a cheerleader." Butch growled towards himself. "She doesn't know what she's doing to me." Butch switched his arms, calling out the stretch to the others. He turned his head back to the turf, watching his counterpart continue her stretching. "God, those shorts." He moaned out and dropped his head back.

"Ten minute break, ladies!" Boomer roared, dismissing the boys for a brief break. "What about them?" He turned to his brother. "Don't all of the cheerleaders wear shorts?" He looked to the girls, his eyes resting on a certain blonde angel for a few more moments.

" _Those_ shorts." Butch grinned and watched his counterpart bend down and press her nose against her kneecaps. Boomer was right, all the cheerleaders wore the same shorts, and shirt for that matter. But something about those purple short, spandex shorts on his counterpart had him on the edge of losing self-control. And the way that yellow sports bra clung to her skin, oh God, it was hard to control himself with her as a cheerleader.

Boomer wouldn't lie about loving the way Bubbles looked. Her pale blonde hair was long now, so even in a pony tail it touched her lower back, and her toned body had him kind of weak in the knees. Her legs were tones and strong from all the years of cheer and fighting crime, and her skin was like cream peach and oh-so touchable. Her hips were wide, but smaller than both her sister's, and her chest was a nice C-cup, which gave her a beautiful figure. Her eyes were pale blue, and if Boomer wasn't so annoyed by her most of the time, he'd let himself get lost in those perfectly blue eyes. He'd never admit it, but he loved the way her lashes rested on her cheek, almost lightly kissing her skin. He loved how flexible she was, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't...think of her in that uniform when he...was _alone_. He watched her hold herself in a handstand and ease her body into a splits, touching her nose to her leg. He inwardly growled.

"Alright, Bubbles, I'm starting." Buttercup called out and rolled her head, adjusting her muscles.

The blonde looked up and straightened her torso. "Ok! I'm watching!" She waved and gave a thumbs up.

Butch smirked, knowing exactly what was about to happen. "Tumble Time!" Butch chanted to himself. "Tumble Time. Tumble Time!" Boomer deadpanned and looked to his brother and he slightly bounced.

"You haven't changed."

"A front walkover cartwheel back handspring-stepout round off back handspring!" Bubbles called out and the boys watched as Buttercup tumbled across the field. "Handstand forward roll!" Buttercup eased into a handstand and started falling forward until she rolled back to her feet. "Punch front, roll, roundoff, backhandspring, back tuck!" Bubbles called out and Buttercup executed. Butch loved watching his counterpart tumble. There was a certain kind of bliss and gracefulness the she gave off when she was tumbling. Butch knew she could complain about cheer all day long, but he knew she secretly loved it.

"Alright, ladies, circle in!" Coach Williams called out, grasping Boomer and Butch's attention. They shrugged, gave the girls one more look, before running towards the rest of the team.

* * *

"Alright, girls, it's not that hard. Ok?" Bubbles chirped. "Buttercup's going to show you the first eight count, and we'll go from there." Bubbles placed a hand on her hip and gestured to her sister. "Take it away."

"Alight, girls. It's gonna look something like this," Buttercup hit her knees on the ground and started the eight. "Hold one-two, go three-four," she place one hand out flat on the ground on three and the other down and cross the other on four, "Up on your toes, downward dog on five," Buttercup said, her ass towards the sky. "Right knee up and tucked on six," She showed off a lung, "push up on seven, on your toes, one foot in front of the other, and arms in High V on eight." Buttercup stood perfect, no broken wrist, legs were balanced evenly, her torso straight and not arched.

"See? Simple." Bubbles giggled.

"So, it's left hand on three and right on four?" One of the girls asked.

"No. Right on three, left on four." Buttercup corrected.

"Ok." The girl chirped and Bubbles started counting for them. She went over it only three times before Buttercup started the second eight count.

"Alright. So, from the High V on eight, front left high kick on one, drop on two, start left splits on three, hold four, swing back leg on five, roll into back tuck on six, roll forward on seven, and catch yourself with your left leg extended and your right tucked under your body on eight." Buttercup quickly demonstrated and helped them while Bubbles called out the counts starting from the last 6-7-8. It was like this until the last eight count. It was fast and Bubbles didn't take it easy on them. She was fast past and only excepted perfection.

"No, Elana! It's not 360 turn, high kick, right splits! It's high kick into a 360 turn into a right splits. Its fluent and the kick comes before the turn!" Bubbles groaned. She had the squad on time with music by the middle of the class period. She was relentless.

"What?" Bubbles heard Buttercup yell. She looked over her shoulder at Coach Graham and Williams, raised a brow, and turned back to the squad. "Get a drink of water, ten minute break, and then get back to practicing. I want you game ready by the time I get back." She ordered and turned on her heels. "Coach! What's wrong?" She jogged up to the three and stopped next to her sister.

"We _can't_! They don't have any rhythm and-and they don't even know how to-"

"Buttercup, you'd be helping us out." Coach Williams, a broad shouldered, tall, dark, and hansom older man sighed. He looked down at the hotheaded sixteen year old and begged with his eyes and demeanor. "We're hoping some of those turns you girls do will help them during the game, _and_ ," the coach sighed and rubbed his eyes, "some of the boys got in trouble with Mrs. Cantress."

"And what has that got to do with me and my squad!" Buttercup snapped. "We didn't piss off the feminist."

"Buttercup, language!" Bubbles snapped. "I'm sorry, Coach. She's got a bit of a temper on her. But if you don't mind me asking, what do you want with my squad?"

"Well, Bubbles, Coach Williams needs you girls to come up with a routine." Coach Graham, a tall woman with a petite figure sighed.

"That's easy. We just need the music and we'll have one in no time." Buttercup scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"That's not all we need, Bubbles." Coach Williams sighed. "Because of our team rules, _all_ of the boys are in trouble. So, now all of them need to do a routine."

"You lost me." Bubbles furrowed her brows.

"Ok," Coach Graham stepped in. "Bubbles, both Coach Williams and I agree that you, your sister, and the girls need to help the boys with the routine, _and_ be in it." She laid a hand on the small girl's shoulder, hoping she understood.

It took a few moments before Bubbles looked up and said, "You want us to do a collaboration routine with the football boys?"

"And she finally gets it!" Buttercup snapped, throwing her hands up.

"What's going on, Butterbu-" Butch stopped himself as he approached the coaches. "Coach, what's going on?"

"You're ability to stay out of trouble!" Buttercup snapped harshly and pushed past the boy. Butch was shocked, and thrown off. What had he done this time. Wide-eyed he watched him counterpart stomp off, fuming before he looked back to his coach.

"I didn't do anything!" He quickly stated and held his hands up.

"Yes you did," Coach Williams deadpanned. "You just didn't do what we were discussing."

"What's wrong with Butters? She seems... _mad_." He chose his words carefully.

"I'll leave you to explain, Coach." Coach Graham sighed and patted Bubbles on the shoulder. "Let's go back to practice, honey."

Butch watched in confusion and looked to his coach. The man looked at the teenager and groaned.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Boomer slammed his hand on the table. "What about practice! We have games, dammit!" He was pissed, and that wasn't usual for the blond.

"Boomer, chill out." Butch rolled his eyes. "We'll still be practicing during sixth, and we'll still have Saturday practices. We aren't loosing the much practice." The Barron of Berserk stretched out on the wall, scratching it on the edge.

"But after school everyday? It's bad enough I'm stuck with Bubbles in every fucking class, but now I have to spend three hours after school with her?" The Dumber than the Dumbest growled.

"You and your buddies shouldn't have pissed off, Mrs. Cantress." Butch shrugged.

"All I said is that we should do more plays with strong male leads!" Boomer yelled.

Butch deadpanned and looked at his brother, "She's a feminist, Boom. She takes offense to the sight of a man."

"Are you two ready?" Buttercup rounded the corner, not very enthused.

Butch looked to the girl and raised a brow. A smirk slowly grew across his face as he looked her up and down. She'd obviously changed back into her normal clothes for seventh and eighth period, but she'd changed into another pair of clothes for practice. "Shit," He muttered, and looked up and own. She sports skin tight hooded long sleeve cop top and some baggy black sweatpants that hung low on her hips. Her hair was down, but she was pushing it all onto one shoulder.

"Are you ready or not?" Buttercup snapped, but on the inside she was thanking God for the talk Coach Graham had with her after practice. The woman was only twenty-four, so she understood teenagers and their emotions. She calmed down the hot head, reminded her that if she did this then she'd be helping the athletics program...and she reminded Buttercup that it was giving her a chance to press up to the hot sex god that was her counterpart. She definitely noticed the cut off shirt and the way his muscles looked so delicious, and the basketball shorts that hung loosely on his hips.

"We're ready." Boomer groaned and followed the girl.

* * *

"So, pair up!" Bubbles ended her lecture to the girls. The girls spread out, happily choosing their new dance partners. Hell, all of the were excited to press up to the biggest boys in the school. What girl wouldn't be excited about pressing up to a six-foot something with a nice build and strong arms? A few girls crowded around Butch, arguing over who got to dance with him.

"Wow, ladies. There's enough Butch for all of you." He winked and grinned. He tilted one's chin up and winked at her. He chuckled to himself when she nearly fainted.

"Oh hell no!" Buttercup snapped. "Alright, girls, break it up!" She pushed the girls out and away. "You're not turning this into sex partner hunting ground." She stated to her ' _friend_ '.

"I am doing no such thing!" Butch mocked hurt and pressed a hand to his chest as if he was insulted. Buttercup cocked out a hip and raised a brow. They looked at each other for a good minute before they both started to slowly grin. Buttercup rolled her eyes and Butch slung an arm over his counterpart's shoulders. "Sorry, ladies. I'm a taken man." He waved a hand carelessly behind him and followed Buttercup.

Buttercup and Bubbles called everyone over and asked them to sit with their partners. Buttercup wrote each pairing down and then they moves on. Bubbles went over the rules and the current predicament. Everyone was to be on the stage at exactly 4:00, not a second later. Thirty minutes was enough time to get dressed and on the stage. If her girls could get to the field in under ten, then the boys could make it to the stage in thirty...hopefully.

"Alright, guys. Today's more about getting to know each other. Why don't we get to know our partners first and then we can get started on the group." Bubbles sighed and racked hand through her hair. She turned on her heels to face her boyfriend and start with their flirting.

"I don't care!" She heard someone, someone familiar snap. She sighed and turned to see Boomer fuming and looking down at his partner.

"What's wrong?" She jogged up to the two.

"He's ridiculous!" The small brunette snapped. "It's only be a minute and he's refusing to do anything! I asked him if we could do some stretches and he said no. I asked if he wanted to-"

"Maria, it's ok. I know." Bubbles held a hand up. She turned her attention to the tall blond and sharpened her glare. "What's wrong? You don't like your partner?" She snapped.

"I don't care about my partner. I don't want to be here!" He snapped back.

"Boomer, man, we've already been over this." Butch groaned from the far left of the stage.

"I don't care!" Boomer quipped.

Bubbles groaned and tied her hair up. "Ok, what do you want? You have to be here, but what can I do to make this better?" Always the hero.

Boomer looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. Was she kidding? "What?"

"I'm not kidding. Do you want another partner?" She sighed.

"I-"

"Bubbles," Johnny growled.

Boomer looked up at the boy behind his counterpart and rolled his eyes. "What are you even doing here? You're not on the football team anymore." Boomer and Johnny did not get a long obviously.

"There isn't enough football players permitted to be apart of this." Johnny snapped back. "I volunteered."

"Permitted or not, you're not suppose to be apart of any football activities." Butch snapped up, joining in. "This just so happens to be a _football_ activity." He stood between the two, knowing damn well Johnny wasn't dumb enough to mess with _him_ , at least he didn't think he was dumb enough for it.

"Butch," Bubbles started.

"Bubbles, they're right. Johnny isn't permitted to be here." Buttercup joined in, stepping between everyone.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles cried.

Buttercup sighed and looked down at her sister. "Bubbles, he started a fight in the middle of a big game, he fought all of his teammates, _and_ he got caught with pot on _school grounds_. I'm not siding with Boomer and Butch, I'm siding with the school's _athletic board_." She tried to sympathize with her sister and then looked up at Johnny, a guy Buttercup herself wasn't very fond of. "You need to get out of here. This is a private practice." She said calmly and seriously.

"Who do you think you are?" He snapped down at the girl, causing Butch to growl and take a step forward. Buttercup reached her hand out and held back the dark haired man.

"Bubbles," Buttercup said and looked down at her sister, "before I let them do what they want." She was serious. Bubbles knew that. With a pouting sigh she turned to her boyfriend and placed a hand on his chest.

"Johnny, please." She sighed.

"Bubbles," He started.

"I'm giving you exactly 60 seconds to get the out." Buttercup stated. "I will let them go. Don't underestimate my lack of care for rules."

"Bubbles, I'm not leaving."

"55 seconds."

"Johnny, please. Don't make a scene."

"40 seconds."

"Shut your trap, bitch!"

"45 seconds-" "What did you call her?!"

"Johnny, _please_."

"Are you really choosing _them_ over _me_?"

"You've got 30 seconds to get out of here."

"Johnny, she isn't kidding! Please just go!" Bubbles begged, gripping onto his shirt.

"Fuck you!" He snapped, pushing Bubbles off of him and storming out of the auditorium. He slammed the door behind him, making Bubbles wince. She was mad. She was sad. She didn't know how to feel.

"Bub-"

"You happy? He's pissed at me now!" Bubbles turned and snapped at her sister. Buttercup leaned back and raised a brow. A small twitch of her arm told Butch she was getting angry, and a hardened over look in her eyes told Bubbles she'd crossed a line. "Buttercup, I didn't mea-"

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" Buttercup growled, slowly straightening up. "You knew he was expelled from any and all Athletic activities. You're the one who asked him to come knowing that. I didn't do anything wrong here, so check your self before I fucking do it for you." Buttercup was oddly calm, but Bubbles took the miracle and just nodded her head. "Get this shit started. I have a fucking headache." Buttercup turned and pushed her counterpart back and around to face the others.

Bubbles sighed and looked back to Boomer and Maria. She had an extra cheerleader now. "Ok, Maria, do you think you could sit out of this one? One of you are going to have to." Bubbles sighed.

"Hell yeah. I'm out." The Latina smirked, grabbed her things, and made her way out of the auditorium.

Bubbles sighed and rubbed her temples. "Ok, now that that's taken care of, Boomer you'll be my partner." She heard him growl, but he didn't protest. "Alright, we're going to go over stunts and other basics. You're going to have to get comfortable with your partner and build some trust. They're going to be your new base, ladies." She looked up and turned her attention to her sister. "Care to demonstrate a few?"

"Give me a few minutes to warm up and teach him the basics." Buttercup shrugged. "Take a fifteen minute stretch and water break. Be ready to work." Buttercup sighed and turned to her counterpart. "Let's go." She led him to the mat covered floor and started on her work.

Bubbles looked at her counterpart and sighed. "Alright, we need to get started on some of the combinations." She sighed and stretched out her arms.

"What do you mean?" He arched a brow. "Isn't that a stunt?"

"No. I mean combinations as in girl/guy dance steps." Bubbles giggled lightly. "I already have an idea for the song, so don't worry about that." She slowly went into a backhand spring, a habit she had, and dropped into a crisscross sit.

"OK, so what song?" Boomer asked, squatting down in front of her. Was he being civil with her?

"Well, the first one I was thinking Opposites Attrack. You know, by Paula Abdul?" Bubbles looked up and smirked. "There's a lot you can do with eighties music."

"What do you mean by 'first one'?" Boomer raised a brow. "I thought-"

"Mrs. Cantress makes all of her performers use up at least six minutes, but she typically wants your to use more." Bubbles laughed. "One song isn't even close to cutting it." She pushed herself up, holding her hand up for Boomer.

"You want me to dance for six straight minutes?" Boomer gapped, taking her hand.

Bubbles lightly chuckles and shook her head. "No. We just have to have six minutes of dancing. That means we have to take turns on a few eight counts." She explained.

"Like waiting for a Que in a play." He thought aloud.

"Exactly!" Bubbles chirped.

"Ok." Boomer sighed and looked over to the other X-powered teens. Butch had Buttercup sitting on one of his shoulders, facing the other way. He watched as Butch raised his free hand at Buttecup's request and place it around her back, and tighten his hold of the one of her abdomen. Buttercup counted softly to four and smoothly leaned back with her arms extended and palms flat. Butch bent lightly until Buttercup's hands were on the floor, then she smoothly pulled her legs off of Boomer's brother's shoulder and position herself into a handstand, and then she smoothly let her legs fall back to the floor.

"Graceful, isn't she." Bubbles chirped next to him.

"Hm?" He looked down at the blonde.

"Buttercup. Something about tumbling and stunts has always made her look so graceful." Bubbles giggles. "I couldn't teach someone a cartwheel to shoulder stunt to handstand to up right position that face and still look _that_ graceful." She sighed happily.

Boomer looked down at his counterpart and raised a brow. For once, she was at peace near him. She wasn't uptight and bitchy like her eldest sister. Maybe this whole situation wasn't going to be so bad. If Butch and Buttercup could get a long so could he and Bubbles. They were the sweeter ones after all...


	2. Chapter 2

Cold air poured into the room, the wind hitting Blossom's face as she leaned out the opened window. It was so peaceful, so quiet, and the winter was so beautiful with it's white snow, blue sky, and the barren trees. She sat up on the ledge of the window, ignoring the muffled thumping of Buttercup's music down the hall, and looking up at the starry sky and down to the white blanket if thick snow on the ground. A small smile formed on her lips and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of the crisp winter air. She sat in her small pink sleep shorts and tight white t-shirt, not bothered one bit by the cold nipping at her skin. In fact, she welcomed it.

"Hey Pinky," Suddenly her peace was gone, and she slammed with stiffness.

Blossom opened one cotton candy pink eye, spotting her new visitor floating out her window, and groaned as she opened the other. "Brick." What was he doing here? "What do you want?" She swung her legs off the ledge and back into her room. She didn't bother closing the window, he'd just break it and come in.

"Now is that any way to treat a house guest?" Brick grinned smoothly and squatted in the window. "I came all this way to see you and you don't even say 'hi'?" He mocked hurt and placed his feet on the ground.

"You're no guest." Blossom rolled her eyes in annoyance and bent down to pick up a few things from her floor. She heard Brick chuckle behind her and felt warm hands sneak around her hips. She tensed and stood up straight and glaring at her smug counterpart in the mirror. "What do you think you're doing?" She seethed, but didn't bother trying to remove him from her. She knew all too well how _persistent_ her counterpart could be.

"I don't know what you mean." Brick smirked and wrapped his arms around her torso, and rested his head in the crook of her neck. She smelt just like cherries. "Gah, Pinky, you smell so good." He groaned in her neck, tightening his hold on her.

A moan slipped from her lips before Blossom could stop it, and her head lolled back onto Brick's shoulder as he started to assault her neck with wet kisses. "Bri-"

"Blossom! Dinner's ready!" Bubbles call interrupted Blossom. She shot up from the ledge on the window and looked around. Brick was no where in sight, the 'items' she picked up from the floor were still there, and there were no wet kisses on her neck, no bite marks, no nothing. Brick hadn't been in her room, he hadn't attacked her neck, and his arms hadn't been around her. Blossom stood by the window, frustration slowly creeping into her system. She balled up her fists by her sides and gritted her teeth.

"Ger-ah! It was just a dream!"

* * *

Buttercup stared at her older sister with confusion on her face. Blossom was bright red and angrier than she normally was, and she was just pushing her food around her plate. Bubbles had made baked chicken and mixed veggies, that was Blossom's favorite. She normally went through two plates of the stuff and then some. Buttercup arches a brow and looked to her younger sister for an explanation. The blonde looked to her middle sister and shrugged and went back to looking to her eldest sister. The two puffs continued to eat and observe their fearless leader as she continued to push her food around in deep thought. A low growl came from the redhead and the Toughest Fighter had had enough.

"Ok," Buttercup snapped and dropped her fork on the plate, "what's with you?" Blossom looked up at her sister and raised a brow.

"Nothing."

"Oh, so you suddenly don't like your favorite food?"

"I'm not hungry, Buttercup."

"Bullshit! Just an hour ago you were talking about how much your mouth was watering!" Buttercup snapped loudly. "So spill it. What's go you all-"

"I'm going to bed. Night girls." Blossom cut her hotheaded sister off and excused herself from the table.

"What?! What the fuck is wrong with her? There's always something fucking wrong with perfect little Blossom, isn't there!" Buttercup yelled, Bubbles sighed and started cleaning the table. "No, Bubs, the perfect little princess can clean this shit up! She could at least do that since she refused to eat anything you spent the last two hours cooking!" Buttercup kept on ranting, angry and pissed that her perfect sister always got away with shit like this. "Blossom!" A slam of a door was the redheads respond, and she heard her younger sister start screaming.

"Buttercup, let her be." Bubbles sighed. "I have a feeling she had a very long day."

"Long day my ass! We had to teach all those fucking retarded football boys those stunts, and we have to teach 'em how to dance tomorrow!" Buttercup seethed. "The pouting princess can kiss my ass!"

"Buttercup," Bubbles sighed. "Just start the dance, ok?"

"Fine!" The green puff growled and stomped away to the speaker system. Dancing would get some frustration out.

* * *

"Lookie, lookie!" Butch cheered. "Our favorite little Powder Puffs are here!" He chuckled and hooked an arm around Buttercup's shoulder as she hunched over and walked.

"Butch, it's fucking cold as balls out here. Can you wait to be a fucking idiot until we get inside!" Buttercup snapped as she kept on towards the door.

"Awe, come on, Butters." Butch laughed and walked with her.

Behind the two greens stood the four others. Blossom glared daggers at Brick, angry for her dream, and angry that he got under her skin that much. Brick just stared in boredom, and confusion, he hadn't done anything to deserve such hostility...yet. Boomer and Bubbles just looked at each other and then followed after the older siblings. Blossom kept her harsh gaze on Brick, locking eyes with her counterpart. He shot her a grin and started to walk off. Blossom growled lowly and followed suit.

"Jack ass." She muttered loud enough to Brick catch. He gave a short chuckle and jammed his fists into his pockets.

* * *

Silently, Buttercup leaned against her locker, watching all the freshman scurry off to their next class. Butch stood next to her silently, his foot propped up behind him and his arms folded. It wasn't bad having Butch around all the time. She actually enjoyed it more than she probably should have. Then again, why shouldn't she enjoy the company who was her equal? He understood her in ways her sisters couldn't, he knew her fighting techniques and she understood his, they could sense each others emotions and moods by more than just body language, and he knew just what she needed when she was all bent out of shape. If only Blossom and Bubbles could understand all of that, then maybe they wouldn't fight so much with their counterparts. She knew they were attracted to them, hell even Buttercup herself was attracted to the Redheaded know it all jack ass and the Blond dumb ass. They grew up fucking nicely, and she knew her sisters saw that. Blossom just couldn't get over the fact that they _use_ to be evil, and Bubbles, well Bubbles went along with Blossom on most subjects.

"You're in some deep thought today. Care to share?" Butch lightly nudged his counterpart. He had watched her for a good ten minutes as she just stared out into the sea of teenagers.

"Nothing worth sharing." She sighed and straightened up. "Let's go." She lightly slapped Butch's arm and started to her next class. And of course, Butch followed without another word.

As they walked down the middle of the hall, the sea of teenagers split for them. They just kept walking and everyone accommodated to them. Butch walked silently behind Buttercup, his hands clasped behind his head, and a relaxed grin on his face as he shot random girls winks or a flirty smirk. Buttercup sauntered in front of the hulk of a man, her thumbs hooked in her back pockets, and every once in a while shooting a freshman a wink and a little smirk.

"Who are they?" One boy gawked.

"Are you new?!" On of his buddies gasped.

"That's Buttercup and Butch." Another one awed as the two walked past them.

All three boys had their eyes glued on Buttercup as she walked past them. "Damn she's hot." The first boy drooled. Butch chuckled lightly behind his counterpart as she gave a triumphant humph.

"Think you maybe should have worn a longer shirt, Butters." Butch whispered lowly.

"Nah, let them enjoy the show." She snorted.

"Yeah, Buttercup is one of the three hottest girls in school. Her sister's Blossom and Bubbles are the other two." One of the kids explained exasperatedly.

"And Butch is like the coolest dude hands down! He pulls so much ass, it should be illegal." The other one cried out.

"Damn right I do." Butch smirked smugly.

"Ego boost much?" Buttercup teased.

"Oh whatever." Butch rolled his eyes. "I'm their idol!"

Buttercup looked over her shoulder at the three 14-year-olds and grinned. "Wanna see something funny?" She looked up at her large counterpart. Butch's lips slowly spread into a devious grin, a canine visible.

"Oh this is gonna be good."

He leaned against the wall and watched Buttercup as she pulled her zipper on her crop top hoodie, and turned on her heels. She head straight to the three boys, swaying her hips ever so lightly. The three watched her and slowly the look of terror spread across this baby faces. The scared looks in their eyes made Buttercup smile inwardly. She was hot, but she still struck the fear of God in people's hearts. _Good_ , she thought to herself.

"Excuse me boys," She started as she came in closer, only a foot away. "I'm having some trouble with my zipper. Think one of you _strong_ boys can help me out?" She asked innocently and pulled at the zipper, acting like it was stuck. All three were red as she leaned forward, giving them a nice little view. They stood there for a minute and the green puff mocked a frown and pouted her plump lips. "Well? Can you help a girl out?"

One of them, the blonde kid, snapped his eyes up, blush spreading down his neck. "Y-yeah. No Problem." His voice cracked, forcing Buttercup to stifle a laugh.

Butch tried his hardest to hold back his bubbling urge to roar in laughter. Their faces were ten times the shade of Brick's eyes and the kid who was reaching out to 'help' Buttercup was shaking and looked about ready to piss himself. Butch nearly lost it when he saw the kid gulp. The blonde boy held the bottom of Buttercup's hoodie down, his knuckle lightly brushing the skin of her toned stomach. He held the zipper, shaking from nervousness, and pulled up. It jerked for a second and then went up with ease.

"Oh," Buttercup chirped. "Thanks kid." She smiled and leaned in close to his ear. "Remind me to repay you sometime." She whispered and then straightened and waved goodbye before sashaying her way back to Butch. "And that's how it's done." She high-fived Butch as he started laughing and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Butters the heartbreaker." Butch teased as they continued to walk down the hall.

* * *

"Hey, Bubbles." Boomer greeted nonchalantly as he sat next to her.

"Hi, Boomer." She gave him a small smirk before returning to her work. "Good morning?" She asked with her eyes alternating between her textbook and her worksheet.

"It's going alright." He shrugged and dropped his bag on the desk. "What about you?"

"It's going." She shrugged and then suddenly groaned. "Dammit! I thought I had it that time." She sighed and ran his fingers frustratedly through her bangs.

Boomer raised a brow and looked over her shoulder. Math. She was doing her math homework...from last class period. Since when was Bubbles the study type? Wasn't that Blossom's job? Or stereotype at least? Bubbles was suppose to be the ditsy blonde cheerleader wasn't she? Since when did she give a flying fuck about math homework, let alone doing the homework they were just assigned a few short minutes ago.

"Try dividing by fifteen instead of multiplying." Boomer suggest.

"What?" Bubbles snapped her head up, inches from Boomer's. "Oh, sorry." She blushed and shrunk further back into her chair.

"Divide. You're solving for X right. The fifteen by the x is positive, so maybe you're suppose to divide instead of multiply." He shrugged.

Bubbles looked at him for a minute and then down to her worksheet. She raised a brow and looked back to Boomer from her peripheral. She tried his suggestion and to her surprise it worked. She got the problem right. She cheered in happiness and hugged her counterpart.

"You're awesome, Boomer! Thank you!" She cheered and excitedly finished the rest of her work.

Boomer, shocked and blushing, looked at the blonde and then back down to his desk. He was a darker red than his brother's hate, and he didn't know why. It was just Bubbles.

* * *

"Buttercup, please chew." Blossom groaned as her sister inhaled her food.

"Huh?" Buttercup looked up, a mouth full of food. Blossom scrunched her nose in disgust and rolled her eyes.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"So, girls, how's babysitting going?" Robin grinned as she forked another bunch of cafeteria slop into her mouth. Blossom made low growl of annoyance and rolled her eyes, while Buttercup snorted and looked at her ridiculous sister and Bubbles shrugged.

"Butch is Butch. There ain't no changin' him." Buttercup smirked and glanced at the idiot from her peripheral.

The brunette girl deadpanned as she looked to her green eyed friend. "Buttercup, doesn't it worry you how much you fit in with those three?" Blossom raised a brow, her attention now grasped.

"What do you mean?" Buttercup tilted her head, obviously not very worried about it and completely oblivious to it. "Aren't we all alike? You know, powered and brought together by chemical X?"

"That's not what I meant." The poor mundane girl sighed and dropped her head in defeat. Bubbles giggled and patted the girl on the back.

"Nice try, Robin, but she'll forever be blind to it."

Buttercup shrugged, completely lost in the group topic. Instead, she decided to poke at the pink eyed ticking time bomb. That was always fun, and it was always doubled when Big Red got all flustered while he was eavesdropping.

"So, B, what had you all flustered this morning?" Buttercup inwardly smiled when she saw her sister's eyes widen a few fractions of an inch before settling back into their frosty pink glare.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh really? You seem extra...what's the phrase? Oh yeah, _juiced up_ about the big bad red." Blossom's glare hardened as Buttercup mockingly raised a brow. "You didn't have some kind of dream ab-"

"Shut up." Blossom shot, attracting some near by attention. Brick's eyes were boring into Blossom, Butch lazily looked over to the foursome, and Boomer raised a blond brow and turned his attention to them out of curiosity.

"What? Why are you getting so defensive? You're not attracted to him are you?" Buttercup pushed.

"Buttercup, I'm warning you."

"Oh come on, Leader Girl. It's normal to-"

"Buttercup!"

"be hot for the guy. Hell, maybe if you two just do it alrea-"

"Shut up!" Blossom screamed and pushed her sister back full forced, accidentally throwing her sister out the cafeteria and into the middle of the quad.

Everyone stood around, shocked out of their minds. Buttercup had just been tossed out like last weeks leftovers, and Blossom was the culprit. The boys looked at them in shock, Butch was the first one up and out to help Buttercup, while Brick and Boomer stood up ready to stop any oncoming revenge. At least they hoped that the two of them alone was enough to stop any revenge attack. Blossom stood in complete paralyzing shock and fear, and Bubbles was wide-eyed and shaking in terror. Robin had long before hit the ground, taking covered under the table.

"Why'd you have to go and do that?" Bubbles whimpered.

"I-I didn't mean to." Blossom stammered.

They watched as Butch squatted down next to their sister, saying something to her as she just laid there. He look to be having an important conversation with her, almost like an argument over conscious. And then suddenly the broad and bough Butch hung his head in defeat and slowly stood, facing towards the new huge gap in the cafeteria's construction. He cupped his hands on the edges of his mouth and shouted, "You might want to take cover!"

"Oh no." Blossom and Bubbles gulped, and in a flash Buttercup was no long laying on the ground, but charging Blossom.

* * *

"Does someone want to explain what happen?" Professor sighed as he watched his second oldest stomp up the stairs. "Buttercup, we're not done here!"

"It was her fault, Professor!" Blossom cried out, afraid her father would blame her.

"Her fault or not, Blossom, you're suppose to know better." The aged man groaned and rubbed his aching temples. "This whole schedule change at school is suppose to stop you from fighting the Rowdyruff boys, not start them with your sister."

"I know, but-"

"Blossom, you threw the first attack!" Professor cried out.

"I didn't mean to hit her so hard. She didn't have to retaliate." Blossom huffed.

"Yes she did." The older man sighed heavily. "Buttercup isn't like you and Bubbles. Her pride is important to her and you publicly and physically threatened that."

"She's just immature." Blossom quipped. "She acts like a child throwing a temper tantrum."

Suddenly a loud slam ripped through the house. Both, the Professor and Blossom looked to the second floor to see Buttercup storming back down the stairs with a dufflebag slung over her shoulder.

"Buttercup, what are you-"

"Look, Buttercup's throwing another tantrum. How shocking." Blossom seethed.

"I'm leaving you moron!" Buttercup, radiating green electric sparks, snapped. "I'm staying at Butch's until I can look at your face without wanting to rip it off!" The fiery hot head growled lowly before turning and storming out of the house, leaving an aggravated Professor and a stunned Blossom in her wake.

* * *

"I'm coming!" Brick hollered as the loud and persistent knocking got even more persistent. He didn't know who in the hell would be knocking on his door. Anyone sane would stay away from the RowdyRuff house hold. None of his neighboring apartments would ever dare come near his Apartment 3D, and no one in Townsville would knowing come to his exact apartment banging on his door in such a arrogant and ballsy way. "I'm fucking coming. Hold the hell up!" He growled out and yanked the door open. He expect a feeble idiot kid completing a dare or some moronic idiot about ready to piss his pants. What he didn't expect was the hot headed green puff standing on the other side with a dufflebag slung over one shoulder and her other fist clenching and unclenching.

"Is Butch here?" She pushed past the leading ruff and into the apartment, beginning to look for her counterpart's room.

"What?" Brick blinked. "Third room to the left." He was so stunned he didn't know what he was saying.

"Thanks, Red." Buttercup fake saluted the teenager and started towards Brick's more barbaric brother's room. "Butchie boy! Scoot over!" Brick heard the girl cheer and then his brother cry out.

"What in the hell?" Brick sighed and closed the door. He had a pretty good feeling that Buttercup wasn't leaving anytime soon, and he didn't dare try and make her.

* * *

"So, you just left? And John just let you?" Butch raised a dark brow, completely shocked by today's events.

"What could he do to stop me?" Buttercup shrugged, looking at the ceiling in boredom as Butch played with a strand of her hair. "And he might think it's good for me to leave for a little while. Today wasn't the first time me and Blossom have gone at it. We've been getting worse and worse lately."

Butch watched her for a few more moments, silently taking in the exhausted look on her face. "Well, you are more than welcome here. As long as I'm still allowed to sleep in my own bed."

Buttercup laughed a little before responding, "Keep your hands from my vag and I've got no problem."

"I won't do anything you won't be begging for." Butch gave her a toothy grin before flipping onto her, pinning her on the bed. Buttercup laughed loudly and joyfully, something she found herself doing only around Butch. His muscular arms on either side of her head as he shook his hair in her face, ticking her nose. She pressed her hands flatly against his broad chest, but didn't push him away as they both laughed.

"Butch, Buttercup, we're going out to eat. You coming or not?" Bricked called out, stopping both in their tracks.

The two looked at each other, grins slowly forming on their lips. "Yes!" They jumped up, and ran out of Butch's room.

* * *

The boys didn't seem to mind Buttercup's presence in the apartment. When they went to eat, their meal was free due to her title and rep in the town, when they were heading back she offered to buy them new jackets or shirts as thank you for letting her stay with them, and she even seemed to keep Butch under raps for Brick. The redheaded leader started to think it wouldn't be so bad to have a puff in the house after all. The apartment itself was cleaner. Buttercup offered to clean up for them.

"Thanks again, guys. I really appreciate it." Buttercup voiced as she came our of the bathroom. The boys were playing a game when she did, not really looking at her. "Oh, and Butch, your towels are the black ones. Right?"

"Yeah." He quickly looked at her and nodded before doing a double take. Buttercup started walking to his room...in nothing but one of his black towels. The fabric barely covered her perky chest and just almost reached mid-thigh. The material clung to her figure, showing off everything. "Was she-"

"Holy fuck." Brick gawked.

"I love having a puff in the house!" Boomer chanted.

Butch quickly killed off his brother's characters on the game and shot up. "Well, I'm off to bed boys. See you in the morning!" He excitedly ran off to his room at the objections of his brothers. He rushed into the room, quickly looking for Buttercup. Bent over his bed, reaching for something on the other side, was Buttercup in a green pair of those short spandex shorts and a small, cropped tank top. Her long black hair was down and flowing down her shoulder. "Dear God, help me." He muttered to himself.

"You say somethin', Butch?" She looked over her shoulder at him, her back dipping ever so slightly.

Suddenly stiff and blushing pink, he shook his head. "Nope. I didn't say anything." He stiffened even more when he saw her smile softly and lightly chuckle.

"Dork." She straightened up and placed a hand on her hip. She took a small step towards him, still smiling softly as she placed a dainty hand lightly on his chest. His whole body felt like it was on fire just by that small touch. His mouth became extremely dry and his hands fidgeted and twitched like they use to when he was a kid, but this time was pure nerves. The idea, the feeling, the everything of Buttercup this close to him in _those_ shorts, touching him so lightly and delicately, smiling so amazingly at him, made him putty in her hands, wrapped around her small finger, ready to bow before her at her demand.

"You stink." She giggled and held her nose. "You need a shower, Butchy Boy." She playfully smacked him on the chest and turned. "If you hurry up and take one, maybe we'll play some PlayStation." She sat down on the bed and crossed her legs, still smiling the way she had been for the past several minutes. "But only if you hurry up."

What had he done to deserve such luck? Whatever it was, he was without do it again and again if he meant this would never change. "You are a goddess!" He cheered and ran out the room. He was going to take the quickest shower in the history of showers.

* * *

"He's such a dork." Buttercup chuckled to herself as she watched him race out of the room. She had finished everything she had planned on doing: homework, calling Bubbles and letting her know she was ok, finding a place to plug her phone up. She didn't unpack her bag, she didn't think Butch would want her thongs and bras mixed in with his things. She started tying her hair up in a bun when her phone started going off. She looked down at the small, vibrating electronic and picked it up without checking the caller ID.

"You've got Buttercup." She held the small phone between her ear and shoulder as she continued to tie her hair up.

"Well, your alive. Is Butch?" Robin.

"He's breathing. He's in the shower right now actually." Buttercup laughed.

"He's where?! Oh my God, you lucky bitch!" Robin cried out. "Are you sleeping in his room? Is he sleeping on the couch?"

Buttercup grinned wickedly as she said, "We're sharing his bed."

"You're what? Does he sleep shirtless? Does he wear boxers or briefs? Wait! What are you wearing?" Robin verbally attacked the green puff, causing her to laugh hysterically.

"Oh my God, Robin, calm down." She wheezed out. "How about I give you the whole shebang tomorrow?"

"Fine, but at least tell me what you're wearing." She sighed. She had to get something out of this phone call.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and caved. "My green spandex shorts and one of my small tank tops. Ok. Bye, Robin." She quickly before the little brunette could start another rambling session. She didn't notice Butch walking into the room.

"That Robin?" She heard him ask.

"Yeah. She was making sure we were both still alive." Buttercup laughed lightly before she looked up. She felt her whole body slam into a halt, the words she was going to say suddenly stuck in her throat. Butch was shirtless, he Greek God of a body in all it's glory right in front of her. His tattoo was sharp and defined against his tan skin. Buttercup found herself watching to trace it...with her tongue. And to top everything off, Butch slept in his boxers. His black, sexy boxers. He was drying off his hair, the black locks sticking out in every direction.

"Buttercup!" She snapped her eyes up to his, away from his abs and other areas...

"Yeah! What?" She smiled.

Butch grinned and raised a brow. "See something you like?" He noticed.

"Could ask the same thing to you." She mimicked his smug look.

"Touche." Butch laughed and lunged himself onto the bed. Buttercup bounced lightly as his giant body hit the mattress, both of them laughing. "Ok, you wanna sleep close to the wall, or do you prefer the outside?" He asked.

"Walls fine with me." She shrugged.

"Ok then," Butch grinned and quickly wrapped his arms around her small waist. He rolled her over him and to the other side, her squeaks of surprise making his heart skip. "Night, Butters." He laughed as he turned the lights out.

"Night, Butch." She was still laughing as she snuggled into one of his pillows. She fell asleep easier than she ever had before that night.

* * *

Stirring lightly, Buttercup found a hard force behind her, preventing her from turning around. It was warm and hard, soft yet solid like a wall. She lightly opened her eyes, facing a grey wall. Where was she? Her room was white, not a deep grey. She started to move around, and then suddenly a thick, muscular arm wrapped tighter around her waist, a nose nudging the back of her neck. She stilled, extremely awake now. She turned her head and looked over her shoulder, a sleeping Butch greeting her view. Her body relaxed on it's own, her heart thumping lightly yet faster.

She smiled softly and twisted around. Her body pressed against his as he tightened his hold on her waist. He frowned lightly in his sleep and then his expression softened. Buttercup reached up and cupped his jaw, her thumb tracing the scar on his jawline. She remembered giving him that. They were no more than eight or nine. It was one of the last extreme fights. She had punched him so hard he went flying miles back, slamming into a tree. He had slammed into the trunk, but one of the lower and thinner branches had caught his jaw, slicing it. It was the first time she had ever felt guilty about hitting him.

She pushed her hand up, now tracing a scar just under his brow. It was thin and barely noticeable. She only knew about it because she had been there when it happened. Freshman year, third football game of the season. Thirty minutes into the game and the other team's lardo of a linebacker slammed into Butch. He banged his head on the ground, his eye hitting hard on his helmet. When he didn't get up immediately, she actually ran out onto the field to him. It took all of two days to heal, but the scar stayed but thinned out over the years.

She reach up father, pushing back his silky black hair. A scar hidden by his hairline. She was the only one who knew about that scar. She had caused it, and because of that scar, she stopped fighting him to death. They were fighting next to their siblings. They were all bloody, but still going at it. Brick and Blossom had each other in a death match with eye beams, Bubbles and Boomer were rolling in the sky, beating the hell out of each other. She remember punching Butch so hard in the face, she heard his nose snap. He threw a kick, which slammed against the side of her head. When she got up, they both threw their hardest, most powered up punch. His head snapped back, and her body hunched over as his fist slammed into her abdomen. He fell the ground completely out, and she fell next to him in pure agony. When she managed to get up, she tried waking him. He didn't snap back like he normally would have, and it scared her. She shook him, crying, begging him to wake up, until his eyes fluttered open in confusion. He left with a scar in his hairline, and she left with a scar just under her hip bone. Through time, they both thinned out, but she would never forget the fear that went through her when he wouldn't wake up.

"Buttercup?" Butch's sleep groggy voice pulled her from her trance. "What's the matter? What are you doing up?" His brows furrowed, eyes trying to stay open long enough to look at her.

"Oh, uh..." She didn't know what to say. She started to retract her hand before he noticed, but that's when he noticed. He grabbed it, and slowly pulled it down to his chest.

"Go back to sleep, Green. Ok?" He sleepily grinned, and closed his eyes.

He held her hand to his chest, quickly falling back to sleep. Buttercup didn't move, just stared at her hand, sprawled against his warm, hard, soft chest. It took her a minute, but she relaxed and scooted closer into him. His hand went from her wrist to around her waist, where he tightened his hold on her and pulled her closer. She nudged his chin until her head fit perfectly under his chin. She fell asleep like that.

* * *

Butch woke up, the foggiest memory of waking up a few hours before and talking to Buttercup replaying in his head. He looked down, his back flat against the mattress, his arm wrapped securely around his counterparts waist, pulling her close to him. She was sprawled out on top of him. One of her amazing legs wrapped around his abdomen, an arm wrapped around his torso, and her head resting on his chest. She looked peaceful and content. He moved slightly, which made her frown and snuggle further into him and rubbed her face into the junction between his neck and shoulder. He didn't want to wake her or move her, he enjoyed the fact that she was clinging onto him in her sleep too much. But he knew it was probably way past time to get up for school, and if they didn't show up, Brick and Blossom both would be knocking down his bedroom door.

"Butters." He cooed, lightly squeezing her waist. She groaned and pressed herself further onto him. He took a minute to gather himself and take a few deep breaths of self-control, before trying again. "Butters, come on. It's time to get up." He cooed again, lightly shaking her waist with his hand.

"I don't wanna." She whined and started to move. She pulled herself completely onto Butch, her legs cradling his waist, her arms wrapped completely around him, and her head snuggled into his neck. His hands immediately went to her hips, gripping them lightly. He had to gather himself again. She was making it very hard for him to have any self-control.

"Buttercup, we have to get up. We're gonna be late to school." He pushed out as he stared at the ceiling, trying hard to keep himself together.

She moaned and wiggled on top of him. "No." She pouted.

"Buttercup," He nervously laughed. "Darlin', if you don't get off me right now, we aren't ever leaving this bed." He said truthfully. His self-control was wearing very thin, and he really didn't want to lose it with her. He really, _really_ didn't want to lose it with her like this.

Buttercup stiffened against him, taking a few moments before pushing herself up enough to look him in the eyes. "You mean-"

"Buttercup, I am begging you." He bit his lip. "If you don't want me to do something stupid this early in the morning, you need to get up."

She stared into his deep green eyes. He was serious. She could see the inner battle he was having with himself. She nodded lightly and let him roll her off. He quickly shot up and ran to the bathroom where she could hear him turn on the cold water. She took a few minutes to think. Did she want him to lose it with her? Did she want to take that chance? Had she stayed on top of him if she had thought about it?

Maybe.

She thought more and more about it as she gathered her things to get ready. When it came time to pick out what to wear, she found herself reaching for items she had physically heard Butch say he liked on her. Her black cotton spandex crop-sweatshirt that fit tight around her chest, her black knee high socks and high-top converses, and black and white plaid, pleaded skirt that barely reached her mid-thigh. Yes, Buttercup had joined the world of skirt wearers. They weren't so bad, and no different then the dress she wore everyday when she was a kid. Plus, with the way her hips were shaped, and how plump her ass was, skirts seemed to gain her a lot of male attention. Especially Butch's attention.

When she heard Butch exit the bathroom, she went straight in. She tied her hair up, preventing it from getting wet. And then she shaved _everything_ thoroughly. She washed herself with her vanilla smelling bodywash and when she got out of the shower, she lathered herself in the matching lotion. She got dressed and fixed her hair to look wavy and bouncy and silky. The way it always looked when Butch would unconsciously touch it and play with it during class. When she left the bathroom, she had walked right past a double taking Boomer and a gawking Brick.

"Dammit! Why did Butch get the cool counterpart? It's not fair." Boomer whined.

"God Damn." Brick muttered.

"What's up, boys?" Butch turned the corner, wondering why his brothers looked like they had seen the best porn ever.

Both snapped their gazed towards him, glaring. "Lucky bastard." They both shot and pushed past him.

Butch raised a brow, but shrugged the matter off. He turned the corner into the kitchen just in time to see his counterpart bending over the island, reaching for an apple, her tip toes pushing her up, stretching her calf muscles. The skirt she had up pushed up lightly, showing enough for the male imagination to take control. Last night plus this morning plus this equaled a very little self-controlled Butch.

"Holy fuck." He groaned to himself as his eyes rolled back a little. The thought of just grabbing her ass and pushing up against her like that had hi growling. He pushed himself to walk towards the fridge, aggravation rolling off him in waves. Buttercup looked up and smiled lightly.

"Good morning, Butchy Boy." She teased and bit into the apple. She pushed herself up onto the counter, her legs crossed, her skirt pushed up revealing more of her smooth thighs. Her hand propped herself up from behind, pushing her chest out slightly more. "Sleep well?" Her smirk grew as she gave him a teasing wink.

Butch looked at her, up and down, up and down, up and down, until his eyes landed on her lighter shade of green orbs. He looked deep into her eyes and before he knew it, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She squeaked lightly, not enough for a normal human's ear to pick up, but enough for Butch to get a twitching feeling in his gut. He slowly brought her wrist to his lips, where he slowly took a bite out of the apple, his eyes glues to hers. When he heard her gasp, he grinned and got that twinkle in his eye.

"Like a baby, Darlin'." He finally answered and patted the side of her revealed thigh. "Like a baby."

"Yo! Are you two coming or not? I'm not gonna stop Pinky when she comes to get you!" Brick shouted.

Butch and Buttercup slowly grinned at each other before Butch grabbed her waist and lifted her off the counter top. He placed her on the ground and slung his arm around her shoulders. "Time for school." He winked and made the first move to leave. Buttercup grabbed her bag off the island counter top and Butch's jacket from the chair as they headed out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Come on, Green. You already had an apple today." Butch whined as he followed behind Buttercup like a puppy.

"Not a green one." She rolled her eyes.

"But it was the last one!" He cried out. An idea suddenly hit him and he grabbed onto her hips and spun her around to face him. He got that sex god twinkle in his eye and that make-you-drip smirk as he pulled her in close. "I promise I'll make it up to you. Just give me the apple, Darlin', and I swear I'll pay you back for it." She stiffened a little and then rolled her eyes.

"I'm totally making you pay for pizza tonight." She groaned and handed over the fruit.

He kissed the top of her head before victoriously shouting, "You're a goddess!" He took the green fruit from his counterparts hand and placed the banana he got stuck with in it's place. She turn to leave and got a nice smack on the ass in return. She just rolled her eyes and went to sit in her normal spot.

Robin looked like her eyes were going to bug out at any given moments, Bubbles giggled, and Blossom looked disgusted. Buttercup plopped down in her seat next to Bubbles and groan. On the outside she looked annoyed, but on the inside her heart was pounding and begging to go jump her counterpart. She quietly peeled the banana and started slowly eating the fruit Butch had given her. She heard a groan and few agonizing moans. She looked up in shock and looked to her side. Several boys were watching her eat the banana, noses bleeding, dirty thoughts clear as day on their faces. She could hear Butch chuckling a few rows down from her. She looked back at him sharply, a gleeful glint in his eye.

"So you wanna play that way, huh?" She growled and smiled sweetly. She stood up, hopped onto the table top, crossed her legs, and pressed a hand flat onto the table behind her. The position that had him groaning this morning. "So, how was everyone's night last night?" She asked innocently as she bit slowly onto the banana.

"Not as good s yours I assume." Robin choked. "Butch looks ready to kill."

Buttercup looked over at her counterpart as he glared at her. She gave him a wink before tossing her empty banana peel behind her and into the trash. "I'll feel you in later." Buttercup looked to her friend and laughed before she stuck each finger into her mouth one-by-one, slowly licking them and releasing them with a pop. Each pop had another groan from the watching boys, and another growl from Butch. Brick and Boomer looked between the two of them, and then settling on Butch with a jealous glare.

"I give him one minute before he burst." Bubbles sighed.

"No. He's got more self-control then that." Robin chirped. "I give him a minute and a half."

"I give him ten seconds." Buttercup corrected. counting down the seconds on her fingers behind her. "Eight...Nine...Ten."

"Buttercup," He shot up, stomping over to the girls. "Can I talk to you please?"

"What about?" She raised a brow.

He growled before gritting out, "The talent show routine. I have a question about it."

"That's a Bubbles question." She shot out quickly.

"It's a stunt question." He growled.

A wicked grin spread across Buttercup's lips before she shot back, "We haven't incorporated stunts yet."

"Then I'd like to talk about our math homework." He growled aloud.

"I already did your math homework." She relaxed and waited for him to snap.

Butch opened his mouth to say something, but the bell cut him off. Buttercup laughed so hard she threw her head back before she patted his chest and jumped off the table. She grabbed his arm and lead the way to class, waving to her friend and the only sister she was talking to. The two greens walked to class, Butch's arm slung over Buttercup's shoulder as per the usual, and the sea of students parted.

* * *

Bubbles sat at her science lab, waiting on Boomer. He had taken her homework to copy again. It was becoming a routine thing. She didn't even care anymore. She actually handed it off to him now. It had been a good month or so of the whole 'operation get along' thing. They didn't fight anymore, in fact they seem to be having civil conversations now. During their three hours after school, they worked together like wing and sky; fluent and natural. Johnny had become distant and a little more mean, but it wasn't something that bothered Bubbles too much. Each time he got too pissed off, she just went to her next class with Boomer.

"Did you turn in the work?" She asked without looking up. Boomer always showed up two seconds before the bell rang. The bell went off in time and he took his seat next to her. Getting ready for his nap.

"Yup." He yawned and laid his head down. He had gotten in the habit of taking Bubble's jacket, bunching it up, and using it as a pillow. Once again, Bubbles didn't object to it. It was just another part of their science class routine. Something they had become all too comfortable with. As soon as they teacher started his lesson, Boomer conked out, and Bubbles started taking notes. Once again, another part of their daily routine.

* * *

Brick watched his counterpart angrily flip trough her textbook as she did her work. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Of course she was still pissed. When was his counterpart not pissed off at something or someone. He just wondered if she was pissed at herself for attacking her sister, or pissed at Buttercup for finding a way to prevent any fighting, or the fact that Buttercup had been the one to prevent the fighting. Any of those and more could the reason for her PMSing for the day.

"She was ok last night." Brick decided to speak up.

"What?" Blossom snapped and looked up.

"Buttercup. She was alright. She's staying at our apartment." Brick didn't know why he was explaining or trying to help calm her mind. He just was and it unnerved him.

Blossom looked him over before grunting out, "I know. She told us before she stormed out."

"Well, she's safe. I promise. If anything, the boys are excited to have her around." Why was he comforting her. Or trying at least.

Blossom looked at him, a little surprised. "Uh, thank you." She blushed and looked away. "Thank you for keeping her out of trouble." She scribbled her answers down, avoiding looking up at Brick.

"No problem. It's no different then taking care of Butch." He grunted.

Blossom chuckled and looked up to nothing in general. "No kidding." She laughed a little and then looked at her counterpart, a smile actually on her lips. "Speaking of those two, what's with the tension. They're acting weird today."

"I have no idea. Everything was fine before they went to bed last night. They woke up acting weird." Brick shrugged, a grin slowly forming on his lips. When Blossom wasn't chewing his head off, she wasn't all that bad of a person.

"They slept together?" Blossom rose a brow.

"They went to sleep in the same bed, but they didn't _sleep_ together." Brick quickly reassured. "Trust me. Butch isn't a quiet guy if you catch my drift."

Blossom blushed and then scrunched her nose in disgust. "That's gross."

"No kidding. It's even grosser when you hear it. God, it's so bad I have to leave the apartment." Brick shuddered. "His quiet is still loud enough that earplugs down work."

Blossom laughed and then looked at her counterpart. Really looked at him. He wasn't so bad. He wasn't doing anything bad, he was just being himself. And that wasn't bad at all. Maybe she had him all wrong the entire time. He was keeping an eye on her sister, and he even went so far as to kind of comfort her on the matter. She smiled softly and then did something she didn't think she would ever do.

Admit she was wrong.

"You know, Jojo, I've been wrong about you." She said lightly. "You're not so bad." She said as she went to do her work.

Brick stiffened and looked at her. Did she really just say that. It took a minute for the actual shock to wear off, but when it did he grinned softly and just looked at her. Blossom wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

"Butch! Put me down!" Buttercup screamed. Brick watched as his brother ran into the kitchen with his counterpart draped over his shoulder, slamming her fist against his back. "Put me down, fucker!" He winced as he heard a loud bang

"That poor, stupid, fuck." Brick muttered as he watched Buttercup stomp back to the room the two shared. Boomer and Brick both flinched when they heard the door slam.

Boomer sighed and looked behind him, towards the kitchen as Butch limped through the doorway. "What'd you do this time?" He raised a blond brow, and inwardly winced as he watched blood trickle down from his brother's nose. That poor idiot.

Butch shot his younger brother a sharp glare. "I didn't do anything." Maybe that wasn't very true, but he didn't want to take the blame. Sure, Butch shouldn't have winked at Princess. And yeah, he was one dumb ass fucker for doing it around Buttercup. But that didn't mean he was ready to take the blame yet.

A loud crash drew all three boys' attention, and made Butch a little nervous about what she'd broken this time. He winced when he heard his dork being yanked open hard enough to make the walls rattle. She was really pissed this time. Buttercup came storming around the corner, glaring daggers at Butch. A blanket and a pillow tucked under her arm. She stood in front of the TV, Butch gulping, and the other two stiffening. Brick wasn't one to be easily scared of anyone or anything. But a pissed off Buttercup, especially a pissed Buttercup when Butch was involved, made Brick a little more antsy and thankful for his counterpart. Yeah, Blossom was a judge-y bitch with a stick up her ass, but she wasn't a insane hothead with a violent streak.

"Come on, Darlin'. I said I was sorry." Butch pleaded nervously. Buttercup growled and threw the pillow and blanket hard. It slammed into the poor idiot so hard, he hit the ground with a painful thud. A yelp and a curse flew out of Boomer's mouth, grabbing the hothead's attention.

"You wanna add something?" She shot at the two.

"No!" They both held their hands up.

Buttercup scoffed and turned on her heels. "That's what I thought."

"Buttercup! Come on, babe!" Butch shot up and followed behind her. "I'm sorry!" He pleaded.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight!" She snapped and slammed the door.

Butch winced and then leaned his head on the door. "Come on, Buttercup. Don't make me sleep on the couch." He begged softly.

"Then don't." She retorted. "Go sleep in Princess's bed. I'm sure she'd be happy to have you." Buttercup sat on Butch's bed, cross-legged and staring at the door. He had pissed her off majorly this time. Sure, she knew Butch was a dumb ass. And yeah, she knew he didn't mean what he did, but it still made her pissed off to even think about. Buttercup had seen him slap other girls' asses, and he threw flirty winks around like a pimp threw out backhands. But all of that had been before her feeling had decided to appear and take control of her brain. Even so, she never really got mad at him for being a flirt because he wasn't necessarily hers. But Princess? Why her? Butch knew damn well that those two did not get along at all. And not in the whole hero-vs-villain way either. Princess was the school's homewrecker, slut, whore, passed around flesh pocket. Buttercup hated her. When Buttercup and Mitch were a semi-thing, Princess seduced him into her bed, and then went off to sleep with the rest of her friends.

"I didn't mean it. I swear." Butch pleaded. Buttercup stayed in her spot on the bed, watching his shadow under the door.

He just had to go off and wink at her. He just had to flash that smirk at her. She knew what it meant when Butch flashed that smirk at people. It meant he was in the mood, and that girl was his next twenty minute boiler room girlfriend. She'd seen it happen way too many times not to know what that smirk meant. And just flashed it at Princess Whorebucks. Everything in her just snapped, and at first she didn't get all pissed off. She just gave him the silent treatment. And then he made it all the more worse. He went and smacked her on the ass.

"Come on, Green. Open the door." He croaked out. He jiggled the knob, but it didn't budge. "Buttercup, please. _Please_ don't make me sleep on the couch. _Please_."

Buttercup got up, her footsteps light but enough for Butch to hear. He had a small sliver of hope she'd just unlock the damn thing. But instead, she just flicked the lights off. Even if she wanted to let him into the room, she couldn't. Her eyes were too red and puffy, and her cheeks were to damp with tears to let him. She didn't want him to know he actually hurt her. Not like this, not this much. She wasn't even ready to actual voice her feelings for Butch, let alone let him actually know he could hurt her so much. She didn't want to chance it with that big dummy.

"Butch, maybe you should give her tonight." Boomer's voice came muffled from behind the door. "Let her cool off."

"Shut up, Boomer!" Butch snapped. "Buttercup, let me in. Just open the door. Come on." He continued his soft begging.

Buttercup curled up into his bed, listening him plead with her, beg her. She curled around his pillow, pressing her face into the one under her head. Tears ran down onto the pillow, and soft cries were muffled by the soft material. Butch only left the door to grab his pillow and blanket. It had been a month since Buttercup had come to live with boys, and Butch had yet to sleep without her next to him. He had become extremely accustomed to it, and he didn't think he could sleep without her. Not after how they've been acting with one another. He just hoped he hadn't screwed it up this early on.

* * *

Buttercup tossed in the bed for the thirtieth time since she curled up in it. It was hard as hell to sleep without that brainless jack ass next to her, holding her tightly. She was still pissed and hurt, but she craved to have him keeping her warm. She ran a hand aggravatedly through her hair, thinking over her options, inwardly battling herself. Did she forgive him and let him back into the room? Or did she leave him out there and continue to throw a big tantrum like Blossom would?

"Oh for fuck sake!" She threw her arm onto the bed and angrily got up. She stomped over to the door and unlocked the damn thing. She was ready to stomp over to the couch and order her lughead of a counterpart to get his ass into bed and to never speak another word of her total bitch fit. But then she look down and there he was. Curled up, cold, and frowning on the ice cold floor. He looked so miserable.

Buttercup slowly sat down, amazed that he hadn't moved. She pushed back his hair, his expression lightly softening. All her anger immediately melted away, completely gone. With his eyes still closed, Butch reached up and held her small hand. She looked down at him, his eyes opening. He just looked at her for few minutes before moving to get up.

"Buttercup, I swear, I didn't-"

"Shhh," She moved her hand and pressed her thumbed lightly against his lips. "Come on." She held her hand out and he took it. She helped him up and led him to the bed. She lightly pushed him down to lay down and crawled over towards her spot between his body and the wall. Butch didn't say anything. He just silently thanked God she didn't hate him and that she let him back in. Her back was to him, her hair laying over her shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her cautiously, and then pressed her back to him, his nose in her hair.

They both fell asleep with ease.

* * *

"Butch, it's fucking cold! Can we please go inside." Buttercup shivered, rubbing her hands over her arms. She was wearing her jacket, a long sleeve, and was trying her damnedest to warm herself up. She just wanted to go inside.

"Don't you want to wait for your sisters, Green?" Butch chuckled and threw his arm over her shoulder.

"Gahh!" She cried and shivered. She curled into his side, forcing herself into his jacket. He was warm. He was always warm. His arm dropped, wrapping around her back and waist, holding her lightly against him. Her icy fingers hand found there way under his shirt hem, sprawling out against his warm skin. She buried her cold face into his side, her nose pressed into his chest. She was shivering against him, her teeth chattering. It was March, but it was an extremely cold March this year, and Buttercup wasn't a fan. But Butch? He was fucking ecstatic about it. He thanked that little hedgehog for the longer winter. Because of that little guy, he had Buttercup pressed up against him no matter where they went.

"There they are." Boomer pointed towards the sky. A black car, the Professor's, came slowly their way. Boomer hunched over, his fists shoved in his pockets, trying to stay warm. Brick looked bored and as though the cold didn't bother him. And Butch, well, he was happier than anyone could understand. He had a smug look on his face as Buttercup held onto him for warmth.

"Ok, great. They're here. Can we go inside now, _please_!" Buttercup begged, holding tight on Butch.

"Yeah, Darlin'. Let's go inside." Butch laughed and lead Buttercup, who was still buried in his side, into the school.

As the two greens, who were suddenly ok this morning, went inside, the other two waited on their counterparts. Why they did this? Brick and Boomer had no clue. Blossom and Brick were barely getting alone, and Bubbles had a boyfriend. So, why did they wait on them like they were Butch and Buttercup? At first, when Buttercup was still living at home, Butch made them wait on them. It gave him a reason to see Buttercup in the mornings. But why they still did it even though Buttercup now lived with them? Well, they didn't know. But the girls didn't question it, so they didn't stop.

"Good morning, girls." Boomer greeted, following Bubbles inside.

"Good morning, boys!" Bubbles chirped and happily skipped inside.

Brick and Blossomed looked at each other and then quietly walked inside together. They split off to their classes from there.

* * *

"Buttercup, can you please tell me what we've been discussing?" The teacher, Ms. Cantress, snipped. Buttercup and Butch had been goofing off, seeming to not be paying any attention to her lesson, and she had them this time.

"Heathers." Buttercup smirked, confident in her answer.

"What about Heathers, Butch?" She raised a brow. Maybe she didn't fully have Buttercup, but she had Butch.

"The progression of JD's mental instability." He grinned victoriously.

"And when did we say that started, Buttercup?" She groaned.

"Freeze your brain. It was obvious by then that his home life was nowhere near ok, and the obsession with actually freezing his brain shows signs of being borderline suicidal." Buttercup rephrased her exact lecture.

"Yeah, dude was way emo." Butch chuckled.

Ms. Cantess opened her mouth to say something, but she had lost this round...again. She groaned and went on with her lesson, leaving the two to goof off. They were still obviously getting in the lesson, even if they didn't look like they were paying any attention. Butch draped an arm around the back of Buttercup's chair as she sling shot another hornet at the nerd sitting at the table across from them. Butch stifled a laugh as the nerd held his neck, glaring at the two. Buttercup gave him a mocking wink and kiss before crossing her arms and leaning back into her seat.

 **(A/N: Hornet: A small folded up piece of paper sling shot by a rubber band. Sometimes has staples in them. THEY HURT LIKE HELL!)**

"I think he's a little pissed." She laughed.

"Nah, I think he loves it." Butch whispered.

The bell rang, signaling for the teacher to turn the lights back on, turn the projector off, and shout out the homework as everyone left her room and ignored her. As the two greens walked out of the class, the nerd they had been flinging hornets at stopped them. He pushed Buttercup forward, catching both of their attentions. Butch turned, a crazy look in his eye, and Buttercup slowly turned in shock. Who the hell was this kid?

"Are you fucking crazy?" Butch twitched.

"I'm not scared of some bully." The nerd snapped back.

Another kid came running along, blocking the nerd from the two now angry green X-powered teens. "I am so sorry, Buttercup. He's new. I should have told him-"

"It's fine." Buttercup interrupted, now standing next to her counterpart. "He's new. He didn't know. Right?" She growled.

"Right." The kid nodded his head, the nerd behind him glaring at the two.

"You keep that dumb ass away from us. You got that?" Butch snapped.

"Y-yes. Once again, I am so sorry." He held his hands up and smiled out of sheer terror. "Come on, Adam. Let's leave Butch and Buttercup alone. Ok?" He tried to usher the nerd away, even as he continued to glare at Buttercup.

The two greens watched as they walked away. Buttercup crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. New kids. She hated those idiots. Butch on the other hand, wasn't taking it so well. He was twitching like he did when they were kids. His fists clenched and unclenched next to him as his left eye twitched uncontrollably. That kid deserved a good brick facial, but he knew he'd be in some deep shit if he did that.

"Come on, Butters. We've got class." He growled and wrapped his arm around her waist, turning her to leave.

* * *

"Not there." Bubbles giggled as Boomer held his scalpel over the wrong part of the frog. "See? If you actually stayed awake in class, you might know what you're doing." She giggled a little more as he tried to move it another part of the body.

"Dammit, Bubbles, why can't you just do this?" He groaned.

"I don't harm creatures." She retorted.

"It's not like it's alive." He grumbled.

"Alive or not, Boomer. It's a creature, and I refuse to mutilate it's body." She rolled her eyes playfully and watched him as he tried once more to cut the animal. She rolled her eyes again and grabbed his wrist. "Here." She move it to the right spot and let go. "Cut there."

Boomer, blushing at the light contact, gulped and tried to steady his hand. He had to cut this thing right so they could pass, but it was hard when she was this close and she had just actually touched him without it being a punch to the face or something violent like that. He and Bubbles seemed to be getting along quiet well, and he in fact had started noticing her more attractive. Her personality wasn't so bad, and without her snapping his head off all the time, she actually becoming his preferred form of company.

Now, if she just didn't have that idiot boyfriend...

* * *

"Bubbles!" Johnny boomed overt he hallway.

She jumped a little, but turned. There was her ' _hunk_ ' of a boyfriend, or what was suppose to be anyways. He had been a little short with her lately, and it was beginning to get on her nerves. "Hi baby." She smiled brightly and went to kiss him, but he turned and her lips collided with his cheek. Once again, her nerves!

"What are you doing with them?" He snapped, glaring at the ruffs behind her.

Bubbles raised a brow and looked over her shoulder. Buttercup was rolling her eyes and Blossom was not amused with him. Brick just raised a brow and Boomer glared while Butch watched her boyfriend in annoyance. "My sisters?" She decided to play the innocent card.

"No. The criminals." Johnny growled out.

Butch straightened, his arm shifting around Buttercup's shoulder. "Watch who you're talking about, pal." He warned. Buttercup pressed a hand against his chest, silently telling him to cool down. Boomer and Brick had straightened up, obviously offended.

"Johnny, not now." Bubbles sighed and placed her head in her hand. Every damn day. He had a problem every damn day.

"No. Why are you hanging out with these freaks." He snapped, now looking down at his girlfriend.

"We've been over this." She whined. "Can't you just drop it for now at least?"

"Uh no! Bubbles, I'm your boyfriend. You're suppose to listen to me!" He grabbed her arm.

"Uh, what is this? The 1950's?" Buttercup stood up, obviously annoyed by now.

"Misogynistic pig." Blossom huffed.

"Back out of this, bitch." Johnny snapped at both of them. Brick and Butch standing up completely straight by now.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that." Butch angrily mocked.

"I'd watch yourself if I were you." Brick threatened.

Johnny looked between the two and then back down at Bubbles. "Let's go." He snapped and yanked her forward.

"Hey!" Blossom and Buttercup shouted.

"Let her go." Boomer snapped, grabbing Johnny's wrist.

"Johnny, you're hurting me." She winced, trying to pry his fingers off her arm. "Johnny, let go. Please."

"Let her go, ass!" Buttercup snapped.

"Buttercup, calm down." Blossom held her arm out.

"I said let her go." Boomer squeezed the human's wrist, applying inhumanly possibly pressure to his joint.

"Ouch. Ow! Fuck, let go!" Johnny yelped, pulling his arm back, pushing Bubbles back.

Boomer caught her, holding her lightly by the waist. "You ok?" He asked.

She nodded, a frown on her face. "Yeah. I'm fine." She pushed herself up, walking towards her boyfriend. She raised her hand and then WHAM! A loud slap could be heard throughout the school. The boys winced, jumping a little at the very familiar sound. The girls smugly smiled and nodded their heads, proud of the blonde. "We are so done! Do you understand me? You don't touch me, come near me, and you most certainly do not come near my sisters or my friends. And that included the Rowdyruff Boys. Do I make my self clear?" She snapped.

Johnny looked down at her in shock, nodding his head quickly. He fucked with the wrong cheerleader.

* * *

The boys were still a little antsy. They eyes anyone standing near the three, suddenly very protective of them. Bubbles handled herself perfectly, and Blossom and Buttercup were more than capable of taking care of themselves, but still. They didn't want to chance it, and no one ever approached the boys. The more they hovered, the more secure the girls were.

...as far as they knew.

"Way to go, Bubs!" Robin fist bumped the air. "That's what I'm talking about. Girl Power all the way!" She had heard the slap all the way down the music hall. Hearing about her speech and the fact it was Bubbles was icy on the friggin' cake.

"I know. Bubbles totally woman-d up today." Buttercup smirked as she playfully elbowed her sister's side. "Proud of ya, blondie" She ruffled her hair as they stood in line, the boys obviously hovering them.

"That was very great of you, Bubbles. Standing up for yourself." Blossom congratulated.

As they went through the line, picking out their slop of the day, the boys began relaxing little by little. Brick didn't throw glares at everyone near them, Boomer didn't give off a warning vibe, and Butch didn't growl at every teenager heading towards the line. As they paid, they started to walk towards their table when the clatter of a tray hitting the floor grabbed their attention. All three turned, expecting to see some jock tormenting a nerd. Not something far worse.

Buttercup was jolted forward, her lunch at her feet, and the nerd from her Drama class behind her, smugly smiling. Blossom, Bubbles, and Robin looked in shock, staring at her. Boomer and Brick both quickly put their lunches down and grabbed Butch by his arms. Buttercup slowly stood up, her hair blocking her face, but vibes of the worst kind rolling off her. She rolled her shoulders and maneuvered her hair out of her face. She took a deep breath and slowly turned around.

"Can I help you." She spoke short, nerves almost fried.

"I'm just paying back the treatment you gave me." He shrugged, obviously oblivious to who he was messing with.

"Hey, I wouldn't poke at her like that, dude." Boomer warned. He didn't want to see nerd brains splattered on the caf walls just before he ate.

"Yeah, man. I don't think you know who you're messing with." Brick added in. "I'd just back away slowly if I were you."

The kid looked past the barely self-controlled green, at the three. "I don't cower from bullies. I told you that earlier." He looked back at her and sharpened his gaze.

"I thought that kid told you," Buttercup pushed through gritted teeth and looked up, eyes ablaze with anger. "You do not fuck with me." She twitched a little, picking up on Butch's habit...great! She rolled her shoulders again and straightened up. "Now, you're going to give me your lunch, apologize, and walk away." She held her hands out for the tray. She had been nice. Now, she wasn't playing.

"As if." The kid laughed. A slap to the face as far as Buttercup was concerned.

A crocked and almost evil smile spread across her face as she started to tie her hair up. "You might wanna start begging for your life." She laughed evilly. The kid just stood there like the idiot he was about to find out he was. By the time she was done tying her hair, Blossom finally snap to.

"Buttercup, he's human." She stated.

"I warned 'em." Buttercup chuckled. "Didn't I, Butch. I warned this fucker twice today."

"Buttercup, we don't fight those who can't fight back. You know that." Blossom snapped.

"I'm not gonna fight 'em." Buttercup laughed. "I'm gonna hurt 'em."

"I can handle a bully. I've done it before." The kids cracked his knuckles.

Blossom looked sharply at the kid. "Are yo stupid? She isn't some regular bully!" She turned back to her sister. "Buttercup, don't fall for this. He is obviously new. Don't do it."

"Let her." The kid laughed. "I can take a girl."

Butch flinched and yanked his arms from his brothers. "What about me? Think you can take me, puke?" He growled.

"My fight isn't with you, Hulk." The kid snapped and turned back to Buttercup.

"You know hitting a girl is illegal?" Bubbles chirped.

"It's self defense as far as I'm concerned." He shrugged. "She started it."

Buttercup laughed and walked towards him. He didn't budge. She looked closely at him and smiled. She wasn't going to touch him. No, she was going to do far worse than that. She was going to make sure he knew who the fuck he was messing with. She tilted her head to the side, looking him in the eyes. She didn't speak, didn't move to hit him, didn't do anything but smile evilly and stare into his eyes, forcing him to stare back.

"Buttercup, no!" Blossom snapped.

"What's she doing?" Robin asked in fear.

"Nightmare." Butch informed.

The brunette looked at him and then back to her sisters. "What's nightmare?"

"A fighting technique she developed a while back." Bubbles sighed. "She messes with her victims head. Makes them see, hear, think they're living their worst fear. They're worst Nightmare."

They watched as Buttercup didn't move, but the kid's face contorted and twisted into the purest of terror. His breathing came in short pants, his eyes completely clouded in fear, his hands shaking as they held the sides of his head. Suddenly he dropped to his knees, eyes squeezed shut, screaming in pure agonizing fear. He was shaking, crying, screaming. Exactly how Buttercup wanted him. Terrorized.

"Next time someone warns you to fuck off, listen to them." Buttercup snapped and walked away. Both his and her lunch were splattered on the floor. And she had nothing to hold her over for the next few classes.

"Come on, Butters. You can have some of mine." Butch huffed and slung his arm over her shoulder.

* * *

"Boy she's pissed." Butch sighed as he watched Buttercup do endless flips across the track turf. He and Boomer were on a water break, watching the girls as they practiced. Bubbles were instructing her squad, but Buttercup was flipping, doing splits, anything to ride out the anger and adrenaline.

"Do you think you should have taken her home?" Boomer watched warily. "I don't think she should stay for rehearsal."

"Are you kidding? She won't go. The talent show is tomorrow. You think she'll bale on Bubbles so close to the damn thing?" Butch said.

"You already asked her. Didn't you." Boomer deadpanned.

"Yup." Butch defeatedly popped the 'P'.

Normally, Butch loved it when Buttercup started to doing all her flips and splits. Got him all riled up and pumped, but watching her today was like a knife jamming into his back. It was painful. She had really gotten pissed. She didn't like going into people's heads. It took a toll on her each time. She saw pieces of their past, their worst memory, the worst nightmare, their worst thoughts about themselves. It hurt her and then peeled away a little piece of her. Not for long, but long enough for it to show. This time, she saw something in that kid's head that had her running for the track field. Hell, she'd practice with the boys if coach would let her.

"You think she'll get any sleep tonight?" Boomer sighed.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I have no clue." Butch admitted.

* * *

"No!" Buttercup screamed heartbrokenly in her sleep, jolting Butch from his sleep. He shot up and looked over at her. She was tossing and turning, frowning...crying. She kept scream "No" and "Please" and other heart stopping words. Butch was stunned until Brick and Boomer came barreling into his room. They looked at him and then at her. They didn't know what to do either.

"Shit." Butch finally snapped to and grabbed onto her shoulders. "Buttercup! Buttercup, wake up!" He shook her, lifting her from the bed. She thrashed and tossed in his arms, fighting him. "Buttercup, come on, wake up!" He shook her again. "Come on, Darlin'." With a scream and slam into his chest, she finally came to. Terror in her bright green eyes, tears flowing down her cheeks, choked out whimpers and heartbreaking cries falling from her lips. Her whole body was shaking.

"Butch?" She choked out, breaking all three boys' hearts. Brick and Boomer looked at her, completely shocked and sad for her. "Oh my god." She cried and flung herself into the hulk of a man. She buried her face into his chest, sobbing as her arms shook as she held him. She was shaking, completely afraid of whatever it was she was dreaming about.

"Shh. It's ok. I'm here, Darlin'." He consoled her, patting her hair down. He waved the boys off, shooing them off.

"Get us if you need us." Brick whispered and quietly left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Shh, it's ok, Darlin'." Butch continued to hush her. "Come here." He picked her up by her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist, holding her tightly. Her arms wrapped around his neck in a desperate need to get closer to him, her face buried in the junction between his neck and shoulder, her tears now streaming down his chest. He held her, resting his head on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her small body, rubbing her back lightly.

"It was so-"

"Shh, Butters. It's ok." He soothed her.

"He wouldn't stop, and I-" Her voice cracked and more tears came falling.

"It's ok, Buttercup. I'm right here. I won't-"

"No, Butch." She stopped him, pushing her self back enough to look him in the eyes. "I couldn't save them. I couldn't save you. I-I cou-" She started crying again, and Butch looked at her in pure amazement. She was having a nightmare of him dying? Of someone killing him and everyone she loved. He reached up and cupped her cheek.

"Buttercup, look at me." He softly ordered. Her amazing bright green eyes opened, looking into his undeserving dark orbs. "I will not let anything happen to you, to my brothers, or to you sisters. I promise. Ok?" He smiled softly and kissed her forehead, lingering there for a few seconds as he squeezed his eyes as his heart broke at her crying.

"Who's going to protect you, Butch? You can't keep us all safe. And you can't-"

"Buttercup, nothing is going to happen. I promise." Butch held her face, starring at those eyes he dreamed about. "Ok?" She nodded. "Alright. Let's try and get back to sleep, ok?" She nodded again and laid down. Butch curled up behind her, holding her as her body still shook as she cried. She held onto his arm as it wrapped around her, confirming he was there, that he was safe.

* * *

It took her a good thirty minutes to finally go back to sleep. Butch laid there, propped up on his arm, playing with her hair as she pressed up against him in her sleep. She had gotten the hiccups when her sobs had finally stopped, but tears still slowly dripped down the side of her face. She didn't look to bad now. Every once in a while she frowned, but it went away within a few seconds. He was lost in thought about her and what she had dreamed when he heard a thud. He looked up, no one at his door. And then he remembered his brothers.

He looked back down at Buttercup, and slowly removed himself from her side. She frowned for a second, but it went away when she reached out grabbed his pillow, pulling and curling around it. He pulled the covers over her, securing her before quietly leaving. He closed the door insanely slow, making sure it didn't make a clicking sound once it was shut. He took a deep breath before finally walking off towards the kitchen. He found Brick and Boomer leaning over the island talking. Both looked up and sighed. Brick pushed a mug towards his brother and scooted a could inches over.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Asleep for now." Butch sighed.

Boomer bit his lip and then asked, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but-"

"Don't, Boomer." Butch stopped him. "Don't go there." He groaned and took a big gulp.

"Do we need to tell the girls? I mean, this would be something Blossom would want to know about." Brick stated cautiously. He didn't want to put more on Butch, but if this new peace between the two groups was going to last, things of this magnitude needed to be told.

Butch looked at him and with a sigh, hung his head. "As long as she doesn't go all twenty-Q on her and put more pressure on Buttercup than she needs, then go ahead. But tell her she's fine, and not to ask about it. I've taken care of as much as there is to take care of. She opens her mouth and it's only going to be worse."

"Well yeah, but don't you think-" A blood curdling scream ripped through the apartment, cutting Boomer off. Butch shot up and looked at the other two.

"Dammit." He grunted and took off to the room, the other two on his heels. He slammed into the room, Buttercup sitting in his bed sobbing and screaming. "Buttercup!" She looked up, eyes wide and scared. As soon as she saw him, she got up and ran into his chest.

"I woke up, and-"

"I know. I'm sorry." He sighed and kissed the top of her head. "I just went to get water. I was coming right back." Guilt rippled through his body. He looked to his brothers and gestured for them to leave again. Brick nodded and closed the door behind him once again. "Come here." He sighed in guilt, picking her up. She jumped to help him, wrapping her legs around his torso. He walked them back to the bed, sitting with her still around him.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm being a clingy-"

"Don't apologize for being scared." Butch groaned. "Buttercup, whatever you saw in that kid's head today scared you. I'm not blaming you for being afraid." He frowned and held her face. "Look at me." She did. "I am here for when your angry. I am here for when you're off the wall happy. I am here when you're sobbing your eyes out. But I am always going to be here for you when you're afraid. No matter what you're afraid of, no matter when or where you're afraid. That's why I was created. Why I was resurrected. Buttercup, I was made to be here when you're at you weakest."

Buttercup, shocked at his confession and completely comforted by his complete acceptance of her, stared at her counterpart. He was the most amazing person in the entire world. She had kicked him out of his room only 24 hours ago, and yet here he was, no resentfulness or anger towards her, comforting her, making _her_ feel better. She cupped his face, and without any warning, pressed her lips carefully against his. He sat there in shock for a moment, but relaxed and took her delicate face in his hands and kissed her back. It was small, emotional, and sweet, but it meant the world to both of them. Buttercup pulled away first and looked at him with a smile on her face. She started laughing, making Butch confused and frowned.

"What?" He raised a brow.

She smiled and looked up at him. "Nothing." She shook her head. "It's just, I don't think Mojo had this in mind when he created you." Butch's eyes widened and then slowly he started laughing along with her. He reached up and touched her face again, rubbing his thumb along her cheek as their laughs softened. He leaned in and kissed her lightly again before rolling them over to lay on their sides. She gave him another soft peck before burying her face in his chest and quickly falling back to sleep.

* * *

Sometime during the night, Buttercup woke up screaming again. She didn't go back to sleep after that one. Instead she played on her phone while Butch slept next to her. When it came time to go to school, Buttercup decided she'd stay home. She didn't feel well, and her whole body ached while her mind still reeled from the damage it took from looking into that kid's head. Butch offered to stay with her, but she forced him to go to school.

"Call us if you need anything. And I mean _anything_ , Buttercup." Butch pressed as she pushed him back towards the door. She'd already had a tough time talking Boomer and Brick into not worrying, but Butch made that look like a piece of cake. "And we'll come home as soon as school is over. And-"

"Ok. I will. Thank you. Buh-bye now." Buttercup groaned and pushed him out of the apartment.

Brick and Boomer took a hold of each of Butch's arms, ready to drag him off. "But seriously, Buttercup. If you need anything, we'll come right back." Brick stated seriously.

"I won't, but thank you." Buttercup weakly smiled and then yawned. "Alright, bye now. Go to school." She waved and shut the door, Butch's protest muffled behind the wood.

Buttercup dragged herself sluggishly towards the couch where she curled up under Butch's comforter blanket, and tiredly watched the TV. Some rando rom-com was on and Buttercup was too tired, and all together too lazy to consider reaching for the remote. Somewhere before the romance climax, she fell asleep.

* * *

"Where's my sister?" Blossom asked flatly as the Professor's car drove off. She had noticed Buttercup's absence before they even pulled up, and when she saw the sullen and sunken look on Butch's face, she knew something was up. But Brick had been avoiding the subject since she saw him outside the school that morning.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Pinky." He grunted as he kept looking up at the board and then down at his notebook to take notes.

Her glare sharpened as she watched him for a few seconds. "Brick."

"What?" He gave her a side glance before going back to his note taking.

"Where is Buttercup?" She asked again.

"What makes you think she isn't here, Pinky?" He exhaled without looking at her.

She reached out, annoyed with his dodging, and grabbed his hand in order to stop him from writing. He looked up at the board and then slowly looked at his counterpart, dark circles under his tired red eyes, obviously not in the mood for her pestering. She looked at him, really looked at him, and then it hit her. She gasped lightly and slowly retracted her hand. He looked at her, a brow raised, as he watched something flash behind her bright pink eyes.

"Blos-"

"Oh my God." She gaped and suddenly stood up. She grabbed her bag and started for the door. Everyone watched her, but Brick shot up and followed after her.

"Blossom. Blossom, what's up." He called out, following behind her as she quickly walked towards the mathematics hall. She didn't answer him, instead she just kept on forward. She turned a corner sharply and went straight to Mr. Wallace's algebra class. She quickly knocked, waiting for permission to enter.

She pushed the door open and looked directly at Bubbles. "Mr. Wallace, can I have Bubbles please. It's an emergence." She didn't look at the teacher, just directly at her sister, telling her everything she needed to know with one look. Bubbles shot up without an answer, gathering her things in a hurry.

"I suppose." The older, shocked man said.

Bubbles rushed out of the room, leaving a confused Boomer in his wake. Blossom took her sister's hand and started off down the hall, pushing past Brick. He watched them and then with a sigh, looked back into the class. "Mr. Wallace-"

"Go a head and take him." He groaned, waving them off.

Boomer looked at his brother with a brow, but then quickly gathered his things and exited the room. They ran down to the drama hall and begged Ms. Cantress for Butch. They didn't explain, just told him to follow. They took off towards the sky, following the fading blue and pink streaks in the air. It lead straight to their apartment complex. They rushed up to their apartment, the door wide open, and a screaming Buttercup's voice heard down the hall.

"Buttercup!" Butch yelled and took off down the hall.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" The now angry darkette glared at her sisters. She finally was getting in some peaceful z's, and then suddenly she was being yanked off the couch. She looked at the huffing Butch and then back to her sisters.

"You know who we are?" Blossom squinted.

Buttercup raised a brow, and quipped, "Well, duh! You're my sisters!"

"Maybe she's just having the nightmares this time, Blossom. She wasn't in his head for more than a couple minutes." Bubbles spoke cautiously, watching Buttercup carefully.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Buttercup and Butch snapped.

Blossom looked towards the hulk teenager, and then back to her sisters. She watched her for a few more seconds before sighing and relaxing. "I think you're right, Bubbles. She would have snapped by now."

Bubbles weakly smiled and then looked to the confused other four. "Buttercup's Nightmare tends to take a tole on her stability. She has pretty vivid nightmares,"

"We've noticed." Butch groaned as he checked out Buttercup, making sure she was ok.

"I'm fine." She angrily whispered and swatted his hands away.

"Yes, but if it takes too much of a tole, then she starts having these hallucinations. Like living a nightmare." Blossom finished. "She's destroyed half the town once because of one of her Nightmare hallucinations."

"But it looks like she's ok." Bubbles sighed in relief. "I think we can go back to school."

"Not me. I'm staying with her." Butch stated, rubbing her back and looking down at his counterpart.

"Butch, I told you-"

"I left for two hours and then they freak when they found out we left you alone. I'm not leaving again." He snapped. "You guys go back. She's going to try and get some real sleep, and I'm staying her to watch her."

Brick eyed his brother carefully before shrugging. "Ok." He turned on his heels. "Don't have sex in the kitchen please. We eat there." He said carelessly, Boomer falling behind him.

"What?" Blossom and Bubbles shrieked.

Buttercup flushed and Butch grinned. "We'll try not to. No promises." He laughed coolly.

"We are not having sex!" Buttercup quickly reassured her sisters.

"Not yet." Butch corrected and winked.

"Oh dear God." Blossom groaned as she dragged Bubbles out.


	4. Chapter 4

Buttercup had recovered after another few days. She locked herself in her and Butch's shared room, getting as much sleep she could between night terrors, and eating only small amounts of what the boys would take to her. Butch was the only one who saw her each day, but it was only to sleep and get dressed. Blossom and Bubbles had visited to check on her each morning, but each time she'd reject the visit and opted to stay in the room by herself. Little by little she got better. By the next Monday she had finally eaten a whole plate of food, and she even allowed Butch to stay in the room for a few spare minutes. By Wednesday she was coming out of the room and eating with the boys. She was finally ready to go to school by Thursday.

"So, is she going to talk to us today?" Blossom asked flatly. She'd had enough of Buttercup's pity fest.

"She means, is Buttercup feeling better today?" Bubbles corrected cheerfully. She'd just wanted to make sure her sister was well and ok in the least.

Boomer shrugged and looked towards the hall. "She came out of the room last night."

"Butch is trying to talk her into going to a few classes today." Brick sighed, fixing his hat in the mirror. The damn thing just didn't want to sit right.

The four X teens stood in the living area, awkwardly shifting their weight from one side to the other. Bubbles and Boomer seemed to be carrying on a conversation without a problem, but Brick and Blossom ignored each others' presence. While the two reds had been getting along rather well, they just weren't comfortable being chummy in front of their siblings. And since it was easier just to pretend like the other wasn't there, that's what they did. Brick continued to fix his hat in the mirror, and Blossom found herself pretending to read a book as she secretly watched her counterpart fiddle with the damned object.

All four hear a fumbling sound and something hit the floor with a loud banging sound, but not one of them moved from their placed. They'd learned there lesson on messing with Buttercup from Blossom's little slip up. Butch could handle her on his own. He was the only one who had the slightest chance. Another bang and few more muffles shuffles later, and they finally heard some muffled words. None tried to translate the angry sounding muffles, instead they all just stared at the empty hallway. (Brick watched from the mirror's reflection)

"Come on, Buttercup! Give it a try. I'll bring you home if you start to feel bad." Butch sighed clearly. The door must have been opened.

"I said no!" Buttercup snapped. "I'm tired. I just want to sleep." She was angry. They must have been arguing this whole time.

"Buttercup, it's just a few classes." Butch pleaded.

There was a long pregnant silence, each of the other four on the verge of curiosity. They couldn't see the two, and the silence was irking all four. Blossom wanted to hear her say she'd go to school. Bubbles just wanted to hear her say she was fine. Boomer and Brick just didn't want to see their brother thrown into another wall. After the two discussed the topic at first the night before, Butch had been tossed into the neighboring building's wall, denting the structure. Both winced at the memory. Poor bastard must be sore as hell.

"Fine." They hear the ravenette sigh. "But only a few classes. If I start getting wound up or stressed, I'm coming back."

"I'll personally bring you myself." Butch's voice was more cheerful, almost like his typical self.

For the last week and a half, the male green X had been mopping around school, not bothering anyone, even leaving the Freshmen to their peace. Without his other half, it wasn't the same. What was the point on picking on the weak when he didn't have his bad ass girl by his side. He'd tried to stay home, but either Buttercup kicked his ass out or his brothers dragged him behind them. He even left the nerd responsible for all this crap alone. He didn't bother threatening or fucking with the kid. He stared out the window in all of his classes, or sadly stared at the empty seat next to him. He even went as far as to not eat. Sure he ate a little at home, but he didn't touch the stuff at school or at any of the fast food joints Boomer and Brick decided to stop at on the way home. The poor kid had lost his will to...well, to be Butch.

The two ravenettes walked around the hall corner, the other four quickly pretending to be caught up in something else. Butch knowing glared at them, but Buttercup just shrugged it off and grabbed her bag from the corner it had been sitting in for a week and a half. She looked at Bubbles with a sorry look. Because of her, the cheerleaders and Football players were down a pair for the Talent Show. Butch had dropped out when she didn't show up. Since neither of them were in trouble, Ms. Cantress left it alone. The blonde just gave her sister's a smile and a forgiving look.

"You look cute, Buttercup!" She cheered and looked at her sister.

Buttercup looked down and looked over her clothes. Some dark tights, a pair of black combat boots, a black skit, and a green button down tucked into the skirt's elastic band. Nothing special. Just something comfortable for her. She looked back at her sister, who had a flow-y blue dress on and a big blue hoody over it, with some nice white flats. Blossom had her nice white skinny jeans, her favorite red heels, and her favorite red blouse; the perfect outfit for the perfect super being.

"Thanks, Bubbles." Buttercup grumbled and shifted herself closer to Butch. His insane giant-ness made her feel better somehow.

The six took off to the sky, flying to school. Buttercup and Butch lagged behind, Buttercup still a little self-conscious. If truth be told, she was really just afraid of falling a sleep in class and waking up screaming in the middle of a Teacher's lecture. That would be beyond embarrassing. But maybe she'd feel better once she got to school. If she could get back into the swing of acting like her normal bad ass self, then maybe she could shake this. What she saw had long since faded from her mind, but something was still bothering her. Like something bad was about to happen and she couldn't do a damn thing to stop it, and she couldn't do anything to save those closest to her.

"Hey, you ok?" Butch asked from beside her. He'd been watching her face contort from frowning to deep thought to fear to something else he couldn't quite name. He reached out to her to touch her, but he thought he might scare her.

"Come on you two. School's about to start!" Blossom called from just above the school.

Butch looked to them, back to Buttercup, and then back to the others. "You guys go on a head. Give us a minute!" He called back, shooing them off. "Hey, if you really don't want to go down there, we can just go back home. You and me, and we'll watch some TV or something." He grabbed on her shoulders, forcing her to face him.

She looked up at him and frowned. "No. I want to go. Might as well get it over with." She thought for a second, and then looked back up at the hulk of a super being she called her counterpart. "You think maybe we can pretend this didn't happen. I just want to act like it's a normal day." She'd rather not let people think she was weak or something now.

"Buttercup, I don't think-"

"Please, Butch. I just want to put all of this pity me, damsel in distress bullshit behind me." She lightly pleaded. His brows furrowed and his face contorted into some kind of worry mixed with some kind of unsure emotion. She reached up and lightly cupped his face. "I promise if something is really wrong, I'll tell you. But, come on, Butch. Don't act like you don't understand where I'm coming from. I hate looking and feeling so vulnerable and weak. If I start acting like I'm on, then maybe I'll be ok. I just want to get past this feeling."

He sighed deeply and leaned into her hand. "Fine. But the second you feel like you need something or if-"

"I'll let you know. I swear." She smirked. "Now, it's time for Townsville's two biggest bad asses to make their entrance." She took his hand and started to descend from the sky.

* * *

"Shit." Boomer cursed under his breath, biting down on the inside of his cheek. He and Bubbles had made it to class in time and were getting ready for the lecture, but Bubbles was bend over and looking for something in her back pack. That dress barely hid anything and yet hid enough to leave him to imagination. It was freaking slowly driving him insane, and he was almost dying just to touch her-

"Boomer? You ok?" Bubbles waved a small dainty hand in his face. He looked like he was in pain. "Do you feel ok? Should we go see the nurse?"

"No!" He jumped back into reality, causing Bubbles to flinch. "I'm fine, Bubbles. Just daydreaming." He mutter the last part under his breath and looked towards the front of the class. No he had a raging...well you can guess what he had, and now he was ten different kinds of uncomfortable.

"Ok." Bubbles sighed cautiously and then slowly shifted to start paying attention to the lesson.

Boomer shifted uncomfortable and dropped his wadded up hoody into his lap. He had to hide it and think of anything that would make it go away.

"You what?!" Butch howled in laughter.

"You poor bastard." Brick chuckled, leaning against the locked next to Boomer's.

Boomer hung his head, turning redder by the second. Why had he told his brothers again? "Come on you guys. I'm already embarrassed about it. Don't make it worse." He pleaded and closed his metal locker. He leaned against the cool material and depressingly let his head fall back and hit the metal. "She didn't see anything thankfully, but she kept asking if I needed to go to the nurse's office." He groaned.

"Y-you had a-a Bo...you had a bo-!" Butch gasped between fits of laughter. This was beyond hilarious to him. When Boomer texted a 911 Brother's meeting ASAP, he thought it was something like, he pissed Bubbles off, or HIM or Mojo showed up. Not this gold mined! "The nurses! She...and you had a...and the nurses!" He couldn't get out a coherent sentence. Brick tried to hold back his amusement for his brother's sake, but little chuckles got out here and there.

"How'd y-you...how'd you, you know, _let the air out of the tire_." Brick tried saying seriously.

Boomer's eyes snapped open, his face ten times redder. "That's not important." He snapped.

Butch stopped laughing, and Brick turned pinkish. The two looked at each other and then to their brother. "You didn't..." They both asked awkwardly.

Boomer looked at them harshly. "No! I just..." He trailed off, not confident enough to say it.

"You what? Boomer, what did you do?" The other two shot up, dying to know.

Boomer fiddled with a strand of hair, biting his cheek. "I...I thought about that time we caught..."

"Oh God! Not that!" Brick's face contorted into disgust as the grossest memory filtered into his brain.

"Oh my God!" Butch laughed. "Mojo and Seduca! You thought about...oh this is too good!" He started crying he was laughing so hard. He held himself up on the locker, trying to remember to breath between laughs. "You poor blue bastard!"

* * *

"I don't know you guys. He was totally off." Bubbles sighed as she fixed her lip gloss in the bathroom mirror.

"Did you say something, or did something happen?" Blossom's eyebrows furrowed. "Did you do something?"

"I don't know! He was fine until we got to class." Bubbles cried out, now facing her sisters.

"Walk us through it again. You walked down the hall to your first period, and..." Buttercup raised a brow. Bubbles had called for an emergency girls talk, even Robin was with us. Butch said he had to go talk to Boomer and Brick, so she went to the bathroom like the text asked to do. She leaned against the stall, Blossom stood in her typical hands on hip pose, Robin sat on the counter, and Bubbles was doing anything to keep her active.

"Ok, so we walked down the hall and then we went into History. He sat down and I bend down to look in my bag for my notebook, and then-"

"Oh dear God." Buttercup rolled her eyes. What was wrong was beyond obvious. Poor oblivious Bubbles...

"What?" Bubbles chirped, worry on her face.

"Is something wrong, Buttercup?" Blossom sighed.

"Bubbles, show us how you bend down." Buttercup stood up.

"Uh, what?" She blushed.

"Oh...oh my." Robin clasped a hand over her mouth, sudden realization hitting her.

"Robin, shut up. Bubbles, just do it." Buttercup instructed.

The blonde cautiously turned, and bend down to her bag. Blossom, who was lost and confused, suddenly jumped, blush covering her cheeks and neck. She held her hands over her mouth, utterly shocked. Buttercup nodded, her suspicions proven. Robin tried to hold back to bubbling laughter. Bubbles straightened up and turned to three. Robin looked like she was choking, she wanted to laugh so hard. Blossom looked as red as Brick's eyes. And Buttercup, Buttercup looked smug and amused.

"What? What did I do?" She cried out.

"Bubbles..." Blossom said sorrowfully.

"O-oh my God! I c-can't!" Robin started laughing...hard.

"Bubs, Boomer didn't need a nurse. He needed ten minutes in the boiler room." Buttercup chuckled.

"What? Why would he-"

"Bubbles, Boomer had a stiff one." Robin pushed out.

"So, he needed a back massage?" She chirped innocently.

"Yeah...on his mini Boomer." Buttercup chuckled mockingly.

"His what?" Bubbles furrowed her brows. "Guys, what are you talking about? What was wrong with Boomer!" She stomped her foot.

"Bubbles, you gave Boomer a boner." Blossom pushed out and then slapped her hands back around her mouth.

Bubbles stiffened and then slowly turned bright red. Brick's eyes would have been put to shame. "I-I...I didn't mean to." She pushed out.

"We got that." Buttercup laughed. Her and Robin we laughing so hard, Robin was in fetal position on the counter, and Buttercup was hunched over clutching her gut.

* * *

Boomer, unbeknown to him that the girls knew about his earlier predicament, walked ahead of the two green puffs. Butch lazily walked with his arm slung around Buttercup's shoulder, and she was looking at the poor Blue boy ahead of her, amusement written all over her face. The two boys didn't see it coming, but she was going to make both blush.

"So, Boomer," She started, Boomer calmly looking over his shoulder at her, "feelin' a little _stiff_ today?" Butch snapped to, his eyes wide and humor beginning to swirl into the green.

"No. Why?" He raised a blond brow.

"So, History wasn't too _hard_ this morning?" She pushed on, Butch starting to smirk. Buttercup truly was a devil dressed like a violent angel.

"No. Why would it be?" Boomer was a poor, _poor_ oblivous idiot.

"I don't know. Sitting next to Bubbles can be kind of _distracting._ " Buttercup pushed on, maybe he'd catch on eventually. The blank stare told her he hadn't caught on just yet, so she decided to take another route. "Hey, Butch." She smirked. He wouldn't let her down.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" He jerked his chin up, a knowing grin on his lips.

"Wouldn't you say Bubbles dress was pretty cute?" She asked innocently. "I mean it was tight and form fitting on the chest, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah. Little Bubs has a nice rake in that dress." He slyly looked up at Boomer, things slowly clicking in his head. "And man, when she bends over-"

"You told her!" Boomer snapped.

"Finally." Buttercup chuckled.

"You told her, you bastard!" Boomer snapped, pointing an accusing finger at his brother.

"Uh, no. No I did not." Butch chuckled. "I don't know how she found out, but I didn't tell Butters about your little excitement problem."

"Then how'd she find out, Butch? Bubbles didn't se-"

"Bubbles didn't know. She said you were acting very... _flustered_." Buttercup tried to hold back her laugh, but the second finished her sentence, Butch was roaring in laughter.

"She-she said y-you were...ahahahaha!" He clutched his stomach, tears welling up in his eyes as he gasped for air through laughs.

"Oh my God, you should have seen how worried she was. She was clueless, she thought you were mad at her!" Buttercup laughs out, holding onto Butch who was hunched over, gasping for air with his arm still slung over her shoulder.

"It's not funny!" Boomer snapped.

"Yes it is!" The two greens boomed.

Boomer glared at the two, wishing for them to be just as embarrassed as he was. And then a certain memory popped into his head. A sly grin that could put Butch's to shame crept across his face. "Hey, Buttercup. You want to know something even funnier?"

The ravenette tried to calm her laughing, lightly wiping away the laughing tears from her eyes. "Yeah, Boomer. What's funnier then you getting a hard on in the middle of History?" She chuckled, waiting to hear it.

"It's about Butch." Both greens abruptly stopped laughing. Buttercup was thoroughly interested, and Butch looked horrified.

"Boomer, what are you doing?" He growled out, an death glare set in his dark green orbs.

"Shh, Butch. I wanna hear this. Go on, Boomer." Buttercup hushed her counterpart, urging Boomer on.

"Well, you remember that day at the beach?" His grin spread.

"Yeah. Me and the girls were having a day at the beach. If I remember right, you three crashed in and Blossom and Brick started another all out brawl." Butch started to charge his brother, but Buttercup held am arm out, blocking him off.

"If you remember that, then you remember you were in a bikini." Boomer looked directly at his brother, making eye contact. "It was a little small."

"Yeah. I hadn't gotten the chance to buy a new one." Buttercup explained off instinct.

"Yeah, but when you and Butch started fighting it came undone, right?" Buttercup nodded. "Well, Butch here ran off remember. Like right afterwards. When Brick and I got back to the apartment, we found Butch-"

"Boomer, shut up now!" Butch snapped, his twitch beginning to kick in.

"He...Oh. My. God!" Buttercup started laughing hard. Butch was growling, the only thing keeping him from pummeling his brother was Buttercup, who was pressed against his chest.

"Pay back is a Bitch!" Boomer yelled and ran off as fast as he could, a dark blue streak fading down the hall.

"Buttercup, stop laughing! We were fourteen, I couldn't control it!" Butch pleaded, but it only made her laughter increase. "That's it!" Butch snapped, picking her up by her tiny waist, and flinging her over his shoulder. He stomped off towards the cafeteria, a gasping Buttercup over his shoulder.

* * *

"So, like are you two a thing or..." Robin pointed her plastic fork at her ravenette friend, a thin and perfectly plucked brow raised.

"What?" Buttercup chuckled.

"You and Captain of the Sexy Hulk squad." The brunette rolled her eyes as if she was being obvious. "I mean, you two are all make outs and clingy couple like. You share his bed for fucks sake!"

Buttercup snorted amusingly. "Rob, just because a girl and guy share a bed doesn't mean they are doing the dirty Texas two step. And as for the constant hanging out, we're Buttercup and Butch. We don't get along with anyone else." She shoved a forkful of what was supposedly rice and chicken into her mouth and chewed with a smile. "Vutch iv Vutch. Vhav's Vall."

"Regular rules for girls and guys do not apply to you and the one person every girl wants to bed more than Zac Efron and Clint Eastwood's son." Robin shot back.

Buttercup swallowed before asking, "Why not?"

Suddenly a booming laugh was heard a few rows down and all four girls looked over their shoulder. Butch was standing up, his shirt gone and his abs flashed to everyone in the caf. Every girl was drooling, Buttercup included. His tattoo's sharp detailing making his body looked more toned and some how more muscular. The dark color of the art making him look tanner and more bad in all the good ways. His smirk plastered across his face and his dark green eyes gleaming whatever new idea he had swirling around inside. Buttercup's mouth dried slightly, and she licked her lips. Robin panted and groaned.

"That," She started, "is exactly why the regular rules do not apply to the two of you." She took a deep breath focused her attention to the ravenette. "Someone that hot, and someone as hot and sexual as yourself, can not just be roomies without the bed buddies part."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and looked back to Butch. He was starting to put his shirt back on, the fabric stretching across his thick cord like muscles. Her and Butch were just her and Butch. There was no other label for the two of them...not one she thought she was ready to admit anyways. If he didn't say it, then neither would she. But she would make sure that even though she wasn't ready to say it, every girl would know it. So, she got up. She walked over to the green ruff who was sitting in the lunch chair, his arm resting on the one beside him. And then, without a word, sat down in his lap. Butch didn't flinch, didn't stop his sentence, and didn't even look at her. He just adjusted lightly, and move his free hand to rest on her leg.

That's just how they were. Butch and Buttercup. More than friend...just not ready to admit it yet.

* * *

"No I don't think so." Blossom laughed lightly as she and Brick walked down the hall.

The two had become rather fond of each other in the last few weeks alone. No fights. No arguments. No threats. But there were a lot of talking, and texting, and just being around each other. When Blossom was waiting on Bubbles after school in the bleachers, Brick would be with her. Laying on the bleacher, his head in her lap, and one of his legs bent at the knee sitting up. She'd be reading and he'd be lost in his thoughts and his own head. They walked to class together, and worked on homework together. Without warning, they'd become the best of friends. From Enemies to friends in only a matter of months.

"You don't think Heathcliff was insane? The guy was out of his mind psycho, Red." Brick shot back flatly.

"I think he was just that in love with Catherine." Blossom giggled. "But I will say that..." Her sentence ran off as they rounded the corner. A group of kids were talking...about Brick.

"He's cute, but come one. He's a Sociopath. He looks like he's always plotting our destruction." One of the girls said.

"Well, he was the leader of the only group to actually destroy the town." One of the guys pointed out. "He's a monster. One that's learned how to blend into our school."

"He's not fooling anyone with that no-more-Mr. Criminal act he's got going." Another girl shot.

With each insult, Blossom's eyes got wider and wider. When she looked up to Brick, he looked like he didn't care. He's expression was flat and neutral like always, but she could see the anger and hurt in his eyes. The grew slightly darker, but he kept up his uncaring act.

"Brick-"

"Come on, Red. Let's get to class." He cut her off and led the way. Right through the center of the group. "Even Monsters have to learn."

Blossom reluctantly followed behind her counterpart, throwing glares and shameful looks to the other teens. She didn't say anything. She didn't have a right. Until this whole End-Rivalry thing started, she had pretty much thought the same thing. She knew better now of course, but she also knew if she said something, Brick would just blow up on her. He'd use what she use to say about him against her. He'd tell her exactly what she knew; she was a hypocrite. So, she kept her mouth shut and followed behind him.

Brick sat in the back of the class, Blossom in front of him with her back to him. She couldn't sit next to him, he had put his backpack there and he didn't seem to want to move it. She didn't have to turn and look at him to know he wasn't paying any attention to the lecture. He had made some kind of annoyed sound when the teacher dropped the white board marker, or make some kind of snide remark when he stumbled on his words. No, Brick was in his own head, lecturing himself. You could feel it in his presence, let alone see it in his eyes. A few people had stared in fear, obviously feeling the hostility radiating off of him. Blossom sighed, and took as detailed of notes as she possibly could. She'd give them to Brick to copy later.

When the bell rang, he got his bag and started out the door. Not bothering to wait on her like he had been lately. She didn't chase after him. She knew better than to do that, and she didn't bother telling his brothers. They probably wouldn't do anything anyways. So, she just went to her next class and then home. Bubbles had pranced in thirty minutes after Blossom, and she had started prepping for diner. It was quiet while Professor was in the lab and Blossom studied. That is until the Hotline started going off.

* * *

"We're here!" Buttercup yelled, the boys right behind her.

Blossom and Bubbles turned towards their sister, their expressions shocked and differing from each others. "Buttercup, what are they doing here?!" Blossom snapped.

"The boys are here!" Bubbles cheered.

Buttercup shrugged. "It was Brick's idea. But, that's beside the point right now, don't you think, Red?" She furrowed her brows, confused by her sister's reaction.

"What are we dealing with here?" Brick asked abruptly, flying forward to look at the town. "What is that?" He scrunched her nose, disgusted at the creature.

"A demonic." Blossom sighed, crossing her arms.

"A what?" Boomer raised a brow. "I thought you got monsters like Fuzzy, talking monkeys, raining nanobots, and zombie magicians."

"Well, yeah. When were like five!" Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Over the years, the monsters have gotten worse." She looked out to the ugly thing destroying the town. "Demonics are real pains in my ass." She growled.

"They don't have a weakness like sensitive hearing or weak bones, but you can kill them." Bubbles sighed.

"Welp, what do you say we get this over with?" Buttercup cracked her knuckles.

"Buttercup, don't ju-" It was too late. Buttercup was gone before Blossom had even started.

The green puff charged the beast. It was tall and pale, huge and hunched over. It skin was torn, scared, and looked like it was patched on. It had horns coming form it's temples, they curled back and around like a ram's. It's eyes were hollow and black, and it smelt like rotting death. Every Demonic looked pretty similar to this one. The horns might be a little different on some, and the scars were always in different shapes and places, but the basic looks and smell of the creatures were the same and were living proof of hell. It was tearing down buildings, roaring loud and terrifyingly. The sky had turned dark and grey clouds blocked any light.

Buttercup charged it, her bright green streak brighter against the dark sky. She was coming from behind the beast, her eyes watering at it's horrifying stench. She was only ten feet from it when it turned. It's massive back hand coming up and flinging her several miles to the east. Butch twitched from his spot, moving to rush after her, but Blossom stopped him.

"Don't. You'll only make it worse." She said. "Now, listen to me. We need to distract it. If it's distracted, we can get to it and kill it." She sighed.

"But Buttercup-"

"Made he choice to just charge in." Blossom shut the green ruff up in time for them to catch a glimpse of a green streak.

Buttercup wrapped around the back, green energy shooting from her palms. Each hit collided with the monsters chest, forcing it back with each blow. She looked to the other five, signaling them to do something. She was trying her best to keep the damn thing's attention on her. It's roar shook the town and suddenly, Buttercup was flung backwards, blood bursting in her mouth and white flashing behind her eyes. Butch lost it and flew off after her. He caught her just before she hit the ground, her body limp in his arms.

"Buttercup!" He shouted, shaking her.

"I'm fine." She struggled to get up, pushing herself off Butch. "Let's just send this bastard back to hell." She growled and shot off the ground. A reluctant Butch behind her.

"Well distract it, the others can kill it." Buttercup grunted out as the wind ripped past her, pushing her hair out of her face.

"You got it." Butch nodded and tilted off towards the others. He yelled it out from a few hundred miles away, and fell back towards the monster.

Buttercup threw a back kick to the beast's face, her foot smashing against it's gross, slimy, disgusting skin. It roared out and swung it's hand, but missed her. She dropped down and came back up hard with a hit to the chin. Butch came from behind it, jamming his feet into it's side. It growled and it's hand came down fast on Butch, almost squishing him like a mosquito. It grabbed a hold of the now tattered Butch and holding him up by his chest. It brought him to it's face, it's breath reeking and spilling out towards Butch. He gagged and struggled in it's tightening grip.

"Dammit!" He yelled, pain started to set in.

"Lean back!" Buttercup yelled, quickly coming down and cutting through the monster's fingers with a electricity surrounded arm. It screamed, or hollered, whatever it was it was fucking terrifying, Butch dropped before Buttercup caught him and held his arm over her shoulder. "You ok?" She asked, quickly looking him over for anything truly wrong.

"I'm fine." He coughed out.

"Alright, let's go." She nodded and took off.

As the two greens kept the Demonic occupied, the other four charged up their powers. If they hit it at the same time in just the right spot, it would all be over in one quick move. Bubbles focused on her sonic scream while Boomer charged his sonic energy in his palms. Brick was like a single growing flame in the sky while Blossom looked like an eternal winter surrounded her. Just as the beast's back was facing them, Blossom called out the order. A combination of bright blue visible vocal octaves, dark blue sonic noise, brilliant red flames, and pinky ice shot towards the monster's back. It attack smashed right into it's back, right between his shoulder blades. It stopped and fell forward, giving Butch and Buttercup no time to escape it's body. It hit the ground with them under it.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Bubbles screamed horrifically.

The four of them rushed down to the beast's no dead body. This thing was hundreds of feet tall and weight several hundred tones. If they were knocked out, they were at least severally hurt. The other four tried rolling the thing over, but it barely budged. Bubbles began to panic and Blossom couldn't think straight. Brick and Boomer kept pushing, hoping it was finally just roll or move or something. But then a rumbling started and the monster's body began shaking. All four shot back, worried something bad was about to happen. And then in only mere seconds, a bright crackling streak of bright green electricity flew through the corpse. Butch and Buttercup, beaten and battered, emerged, holding onto one another for support.

"We won." Was all Buttercup said before she collapsed forward, Butch right behind her.

The girls picked up their sister, while the boys grabbed an arm each from their brother. Silently, the four flew back to the apartment. When they landed into the living room, the two greens finally woke up. They had just enough energy to crawl into a shower, no bothered with the fact that they were both naked and actually sharing a shower. In fact they washed the others hair and helped scrub off grim from hard to reach spots. When they got out, the wrapped themselves in towels and without saying a word to the others, walked to their shared room. Buttercup sat on the bed while Butch silently wrapped her ankle and attended to her sever wounds. Butch laid across the bed on his stomach as Buttercup tended to his wounds and cuts. They threw on one item of clothing each, a tee shirt for Buttercup and sweats for Butch, before getting back on the bed.

"Here. I'll do it." Butch sighed as Buttercup struggled to brush her hair out. Butch took the brush and carefully dragged it through her curls and matted pieces of hair. When he was done, he silently placed the brush down and laid her down before crawling in behind her.

A few minutes went by, and then Buttercup said it. She finally spoke what they were both thinking. "Why is it always us? Why me and you?"

"Because we're the tough ones." Butch sighed behind her.

"What makes us the tough ones? The sports we play? The fact that we're the second oldest? The color of our powers? What makes us the monster bait?" She angrily cried out. "We're always the ones risking ourselves for the others. You did the most damage to the town, I was put the most dangerous situations when saving this damn town. Why can't we be the ones behind the curtains? Why can't Bubbles and Boomer, or Brick and Blossom be the first ones to charge, to make the hard call when the others won't?" She turned and face Butch, his dark green eyes calmly watching her.

"Because we're the strong and the brave. We do what they can't for them." He said calmly as he cupped her face. "We love them so much we'd put ourselves in the face of danger for them."

Buttercup sighed and leaned forward, uniting their lips. It was slow and careful at first, but it gradually became needy, and desperate, and so filled with their emotions that it was quickly becoming something neither one had thought about truly. Before Buttercup noticed, her shirt was off, and before Butch could take a breath, he sweats had been pushed down and off his legs. Without thinking, the two had started something neither one wanted or could stop. They needed someone who understood them, to took care of them, who cared about them beyond their siblings understanding. Without thinking, Butch was in between her legs and his lips were locked on her mouth; Buttercup was under him and giving herself to him without so much as a second thought. Without thinking, they had become more than X. They had made love, and become human for a small moment in time.

* * *

In the dead of the night, Buttercup woke up with a gasp. Another nightmare had infiltrated her dreams. Her heart was racing and her mind was reeling while her body shook and broke into cold sweat. The images of Butch dying as that demonic squished him into nothing flashed behind her eyes. She wanted to scream out, until she felt Butch's arm slightly tighten around her waist. He was here. He was alive. _They_ were alive. She quickly turned over, her body pressed against his. She forced herself to think of their actions only a few hours before. That would push away the painful fear.

He was gentle and careful and loving. All thing no girl had ever said about Butch when it came to sex. Wild, hard, and rough were some words she'd heard before, but none of that compared to what she got. He took all of her sadness and anger away and made her feel loved, and safe, and wanted in only a few hours. She watched him sleep as she thought back on what they did. He touched his hair as it curled and laid gently on his head, she remembered grabbing it softly and bringing his lips to hers. His lips were lightly parted as he slept, her finger lightly tracing them as she remembered them on her neck, her chest, her ear, her own lips. His arm around her squeezed her for a second, making her think of how they held her and his hands caressed her and got lost in her hair. His chest lightly went up and down as he breathed, her mind going to how it felt pressed on hers, how it moved as he made her feel amazing.

"I love you." She whispered and lightly pecked his lips.

He frowned and his eyes slowly fluttered open. "Buttercup?" He yawned. "What's wrong?" He woke up a little more when he saw tears lightly falling.

"Nothing." She whispered and kissed him again. He kissed back lightly as her lips pecked his again.

"Ar-"

"I love you." She said again, this time looking into his eyes.

He stopped, shocked. "W-what?" He gulped. Was he dreaming?

"I love you." She said it again.

He smiled. He wasn't dreaming. She meant it. "Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you." She giggled.

"Again."

"Butch, I love you."

"Again."

"If you don't say it back mumph..." He kissed her.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She smiled.

"Don't say too. It sounds like your agreeing or something." He frowned.

"Oh my God, I love you." She laughed and smashed her lips against his.

"Buttercup, if you don't-"

"Do it." She shut him up, moving closer to him and kissing him.

"I love you." He grinned and pinned her against the bed.

* * *

"Do they seem different?" Boomer whispered as he watched his older brother and the green puff.

"Mmhm." Brick nodded.

In the kitchen, Buttercup was getting lunches ready for her, but she was packing twice as much. Butch was leaning across the island, kissing her every time she leaned in to grab something. His hand would slid up the back of her thigh and she would smack it away when it got to high with a laugh. They looked closer and more intimate. They watch Butch follow her around the kitchen, picking her up and hanging on her. She even turned around and bumped into his chest once before she laughed and kissed him.

"Do we ask?" Boomer asked.

"No." Brick sighed.

They looked back up and both had to gag. Butch had her trapped against a wall, his head ducked down kissing her. The other two got up and left the dinning area, gagging and asking God why. Butch and Buttercup both heard them and started laughing as they kissed. They were disgustingly cute and they knew it.

* * *

"Is it me, or did they have sex?" Robin spoke up as she watched Butch and Buttercup. They were walking along the squad, sucking face as they did.

"Ew, Robin. Why would you think that?" Bubbles chirped, the image of her sister and Butch doing the nasty now in her head.

Robin laugh lightly. "Look, I'm just saying, as as person who's had sex, you don't get that couple like over night without sex."

"It's Buttercup and Butch, they've been close for awhile." Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Not that close, B." Robin shook her head. "You know how it is. You can be all close and cutesy, but until you have sex you don't go all unified and PDA like that. Especially if your those two."

Bubbles rolled her eyes, but Blossom blushed. She didn't know that at all. Every one just assumed since her sister's weren't virgins anymore, that she wasn't one either. Sadly, she was. It wasn't from wanting to be one, more like there was no one she ever really thought she'd give it up to. Bubbles loved Johnny when she decided to have sex with him, and Buttercup and Mitch got drunk and way to close one night. Blossom was the one always studying and never going on dates, and she didn't think any boy was worth the time and caring she'd have to give in order to get it over with. So, she's stayed a virgin.

"What's with the blushing, B. You are active, aren't you?" Robin at first joked, but when the blush on Blossom's face went darker, she realized how not joking Blossom was. "Oh my Gosh! You're a vir-"

"Don't yell it!" Blossom slapped a hand over Robin's mouth. "I don't want people knowing that!"

Robin's brow arched as she peeled away her friend's hand. "People or person?" She asked.

"What?" Blossom glared.

"Do you not want _people_ to know that, or just one person?" Robin laughed. "You don't want Brick to know you still have your cherry." She giggled.

"Brick has nothing to do with that!" Blossom shot.

"I have nothing to do with what?" Brick asked from behind the girls.

"Brick!" Blossom turned red and jumped. "Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Your sister and my brother are a little more gross to hang with, so I thought I'd come over here and chill." He shrugged. "So, what do I have nothing to do with?" He looked to Robin.

"Cherries." She simply said.

Brick furrowed his brows and then coolly looked down at Blossom. "You're a virgin?"

Blossom gaped. "H-how did you get th-that from ch-cherries?" She shot, trying to be upset.

"It's ok if you are. Some guys like knowing no one else has touched a girl that way." He shrugged.

"And are you one of those guys, Brick?" Robin asked amused, leaning forward and leaning on her hand.

He shrugged. "You could say that. Give you a sense of pride and dominance I guess."

"So, you like girls who are virgins." She pushed.

He frowned and said, "I don't just like taking a girl's virginity if that's what you're getting at, Robin."

"I didn't say that." She held her hands up. "Just that if you had a girlfriend who was a virgin, and she decided to ride your hobby horse, you wouldn't hate it."

"No. I wouldn't." He stated flatly.

"Why are we even talking about this?" Blossom cried out.

"And what about you, Bloss. Do you like a guy with experience or who has none?" Boomer, who appeared out of nowhere, asked.

"Boomer, when did you-"

"Experience. She likes a guy who has experience." Bubbles answered. "She said once that a guy who knows what he's knowing would be nice."

"Bubbles, that was confidential!" Blossom snapped.

"It was truth or dare Sophomore year. Not exactly secret, Bloss." Robin giggled.

"Can we just stop talking about this now? Please!" She cried out, obviously embarrassed. She got up and stomped off, pissed and bright red.

* * *

"So, Blossom, is it true?" Princess asked snarkishly.

"Is what true?" The pink puff asked aggrivatedly and shut her locker.

"You're a virgin." Princess shot out with a smirk. "I'm not surprised. Who would want to sleep with a-"

Before she could finish, Blossom was turned and pushed against the locker. Her lips locked with someone's. It was a heated and hot kiss, one that would kill the rumor of her being a virgin. A hand was pressed against the locker next to her head, another was on her hip gently moving her waist to a hard torso. Her hands went up to a firm chest, an arm slipping around the shoulder of her new found hero. When the soft yet firm pair of lips pulled from hers, she was frazzled a little and she was breathing rather heavy. She looked up in her hazy daze to see red eyes and a well known smirk.

"Does she look like a virgin to you?" Brick snapped, his arm pulled Blossom very close to him. "Excuse us, Princess. We have some work to get to." He led Blossom past the shocked frizzy ginger and towards a more secluded library.

He kept pulling her towards the back shelves, the rows of books no one went to. He spun her around and pressed her up against the shelf, his lips crushing down on hers. His hands roamed her body up and down, as hers grabbed at her hair and shoulders, anything to pull him closer to her. It was hot, it was messy, but most of all it was fun. Their make out last an hour, which cut into one of their classes, but for the first time in forever, Blossom didn't care about skipping. She was actually enjoying herself for once, and Brick's lips were to distracting to care about class.

* * *

"You totally made out with Brick Jojo." Robin deadpanned.

"Excuse me?" Blossom blushed.

"You have major make out hair. Looks like it was good, especially since I heard you skipped your AP History class." Bubbles giggled.

"So, was it great or what?" Robin asked.

Blossom bit her lip and looked over towards Brick. Him and Boomer were wrapped up in a conversation. "Ok," She sighed and smiled, "it was amazing."

"Go, Red. Get you some!" Robin laughed and high fived her friend.

Suddenly the doors bursted open and a messy headed Butch and Buttercup stumbled in. She was smiling goofy like and Butch was grinning in satisfaction. He gave her a small kiss before walking over to his brothers while she kind of wobbled her way to her sisters and Robin. All three girls were wide eyed as the ravenette sat down and sighed. She looked like she was on kind of cloud nine high, but it didn't look drug induced at all. Unless that drug was 6'4'', a muscular hulk, with black hair and green eyes.

"Boiler room sex?" Robin asked.

"Eraser." Buttercup corrected in her daze.

"You have sex hair." Bubbles whispered.

Buttercup looked at her slowly. "Oh." She said and reached up to flatten her hair. She brushed her fingers through the curls and mats, working the knots out. As she did she slowly came down from her daze. "Anything new with you guys?" She asked.

"Wellllll," Robin grinned. "Blossom here got her first good make out with Brick."

Buttercup chuckled. "About damn time."

"Oh fuck off, Buttercup." Blossom shot.

"I just did five minutes ago." Buttercup winked.

* * *

Soundlessly asleep. Butch and Buttercup were intertwined in slumber in their room, Boomer was laying flat on his back, snoring away with one away reached across the empty spot in the bed with the other over his chest, and Brick was sleeping soundlessly in his room, his arms wrapped around his pillow has he hid his face in the soft material. No one was awake, and not a sound was in the apartment. It was so silent, a pin drop would sound like an atom bomb going off in there. The sudden sound of the kitchen window squeaking open had all four super powered teens awake and aware of their surroundings.

No one moved, they stayed in their places, acting as though they were asleep. Butch pulled Buttercup closer to him, almost fully on top of him as they waited for another sound. Boomer looked at his door, faking snores as he waited to see a passing shadow. Brick was watching his door from the corner of his eye, stretching his arm out to make it seem he was still asleep. They heard something hit the floor and a soft curse. Buttercup's brows furrowed. She knew that voice. She heard another squeaking sound, like someone was attempting to tiptoe across the slightly loose floorboards. She heard Boomer and Brick's breathing both shift, knowing they were getting up. Butch pushed himself up, Buttercup throwing his t-shirt on to cover herself.

"Butch, wait." Too late. He and his brothers were all in the hall, nodding to one another. All three ran into the living room, their fist aglow. Buttercup groaned and ran after them. "Boys wait a second!" She snapped and flipped a light on. "It's Robin." She sighed and looked at the frozen brunette.

The girl was frozen in place behind the couch, caught sneaking around the Rowdy Residence. She was pale white, making a dark purple bruise stand out on her skin. Robin's hair was a mess, her face was covered in running mascara stains and her eyes were red and puffy, and her clothes were covered in dirt. She looked like she'd been crying the whole way here. Her lip was busted, a big hand bruise was left on her arm, and she had a few scratches and minor cuts on various parts of her body.

Buttercup sighed knowingly and turned to the boys. "Go back to bed." She pushed them back to the bedroom hall. "Go. I'll explain later."

"Buttercup,"

"Butch, go back to bed. I'll be back in a few minutes." She cut him off. "Now go. All three of you." She groaned and then turned back to Robin. "I've got some tea in the kitchen. Come on." She sighed.

She switched the light on, her eyes adjusting to the light quickly. She started up a kettle and waited for Robin to start. She had a feeling she already knew what happen. Well, it was more than a feeling. It was a recurrence that seemed to be happening a lot lately. Robin had been sneaking in at night since before Buttercup left the Professor's household. She thought it had stopped since she moved into the apartment, but obviously it hadn't.

"So, what was it this time? Nick not like the color of your shirt? Maybe it was the kind of lipstick you were wearing." Buttercup shot. She was getting tired of seeing her friend beaten and battered, and being able to do anything because Robin kept begging her not to.

"Buttercup," She sighed brokenly.

"No, Robin. Why do you think you deserve to be abused like this?" The ravenette snapped. "You don't deserve it."

"Buttercup, he left." Tears started brimming the brunette's eyes.

"Left what? Another bruise? I can see that." She groaned.

"No. Buttercup, Nick left. He left me." She cried. Tears streamed down her beaten face, probably stinking all the wounds. "He said...he said he was tired of me. That I...that I bored him." She sobbed. Buttercup's expression softened. She walked around the island and held her friend close to her. "What am I going to do without him? I love him." She cried out again and again.

"It's going to be ok. Shhhh. It's all going to be ok." Buttercup kept reassuring her.

After what felt like an hour, she had Robin get into the shower and told her what all she could use. While she was in there she asked Boomer if there was any clothes Robin could sleep in. He had a pair of basketball shorts and thankfully Brick had a clean shirt. She gave the girl a pair of her underwear and took her clothes from her. She made her a spot on the couch and put her to bed. As she drifted off, Buttercup went and washed her clothes; washing out the blood and dirt stains. She hung them outside to air dry and then she finally went to bed. Butch pulled her in close and didn't ask.

The next morning, Buttercup got up extra early and got ready. She made breakfast for everyone and took Robin's clothes down. She made sure all the stains were out of the fabric. She woke Robin up and had her shower and get dressed. She helped Robin, as always, cover her injuries with makeup and made her look as good as new. When the boys woke up, she looked like nothing had happened the day before. All three sleepy eyes, bed headed, boys sat down and ate what Buttercup put in front of them.

"Dude, this is an everyday thing?" Robin asked as she and Buttercup stood at the island drinking coffee.

"Yup." Buttercup nodded and took a sip.

Robin laughed lightly. "You know, they're even hotter when they're sleepy."

"Thank you." All three said in the sleep voices.

Robin stiffened and then looked at Buttercup. "Super hearing. Beware."

Robin nodded and then typed something on her phone before showing it to Buttercup: **Sleepy voices = Hot rough voices.** Buttercup snorted and laughed before walking around the counter to get more coffee.

"You better go get dressed guys. Blossom will hunt us down if we're late." She called over her shoulder, all three shooting up and racing to the shower.

Robin watched in amusement and shock. "You're running a household." She stated. "Like actually running a home."

Buttercup shrugged and stir in the creamer and sugar. "Yeah, well without all the crippling rules Blossom had, and someone always doubting you, it's not too hard. I make sure the bills get paid, cook, clean, make sure they shower, and I do their laundry. It's not exactly hard work." Buttercup stated honestly.

Robin smiled and softly giggled. "You're a housewife." She muttered.

"Shut up." Buttercup threw a hand towel at her friend and laughed.

"Buttercup, where's my Stones T-shirt?" Butch hollered.

"Check in the top drawer. It should be in there." She called back.

There was a small pause of silence and then "I got it. Thank you." He walked around the corner and pecked her lips. She handed him a cup of coffee.

"Buttercup, where are my black converses?" Boomer asked as he rounded the corner.

"In front of the door." She sighed.

"Buttercup-"

"You hat is on your nightstand, Brick!" She yelled.

"Thank you." He nodded his head as he placed the object on his head.

Robin looked at the ravenette girl and raised a brow before mouthing "House. Wife." Buttercup flipped her the bird and rolled her eyes with a smile.


	5. Important Author's Note

Ok so, a few days ago I received a very harsh and incriminating review from an ANON user saying I had stolen work from the very talented author of MTH (More Than Human). I do admit that there are a few similarities in the first chapter, but after that there is no similarities. I am very hurt that I was accused of STEALING work from this author. To prevent comments like this to reappear, I am going to rewrite those scenes in Chapter One. I am still kind of pissed off about this, and to be honest, I wanted that Anonymous Reader to be blocked and removed from . That review was unfair and simply oblivious to the rest of the story. If you have suspicions of my story, read the fucking rest of it before commenting that I have copied and pasted someone else's story. I'm tired of cutting my life off from the world to write these for you if your just going to bash on my work. I do this for you guys, and I love it when I get good reviews and constructive criticism. I love writing, and I love creating this other world you can escape to. But once again, reviews like the one I just had piss me off and make me wonder why I keep going!

I am going to put my response I put in the reviewing area to this comment so you can read what I had to say, my evidence of differences, and just how royally pissed off I have been:

To the Guest and any other viewer who views this as a copy: I have read MTH, as a lot of you have, but this is not a copy of that story. BTW Butch plays with a paper weight if I remember right, if I'm wrong I am sorry. And a major part of MTH is Blossom being a dancer and Butch being interested in her like everyone else. I do not have that in my story. Another thing is Buttercup and Mitch's obvious ex-relationship status. I also do not have that in my story. Boomer also plays in a band with Mitch which I also do not have. Not to mention the boys TRANSFER to Pokey Oaks High school. Not have always lived there like in my story. Also the town doesn't try to mend a extremely bad patch between the two groups in MTH like in my story. Also I do admit there are similarities in the first chapter, but if you would read on thats where they end. Buttercup isn't a cheerleader in MTH, nor is Butch a football player, or Bubbles ballsy enough to slap someone in the face. Also MTH is a REDS fix, mine is a GREENS! Buttercup and Butch don't fight like brutes, the biggest fighters are the REDS, Buttercup lives with the ruffs, Buttercup is a depended character, Boomer gets a hard on, and there are many more I could list. This is not a copy, and I would appreciate if you would read further on before making such aggravating and serious accusations. Also, if you don't like my story, please do not read it. And if you're just going to be hateful or even tell people not to view something I work my ass on, then don't comment or even waist your time trying accuse me of something untrue and, frankly, hurtful. I write these chapters for hours, locking myself away from my friends and family, just so you can have something to read and I can enjoy the work I have done. Please don't insult me with half assed accusations that don't have enough evidence to create a backbone. I admit that there is a similarity in the office scene and schedules, but after that there is nothing to compare. Got your shit straight before accusing me of such a awful offense! -GreenBabe

So, I am going to update Chapter One to do my part to keep this shit from happening. Now, please do yours. Report comments that are accusing me of anything ridiculous or isn't proven. And just don't comment accusing shit like that!

Thank you- GreenBabe


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hey howdy**_ **hey! Ok I know it's been like forever and shit. My bad my dudes. I hope you do like this one. I took me a while to get inspired to write it. It's _RATED M this one. Sexy scenes and sex. If you hate I'm sorry. And it's not the end. I swear. I think I have my mojo back, so more updates. I promise_**

 ** _Let's get to it-_**

* * *

"We're a little full at casa de la Rowdy at the moment." Buttercup groaned, the conversation at hand already warring her patients. "We don't have enough room for seven people!"

"So, get a bigger place." Robin shrugged, not really caring about the outcome of the debate.

"With what money, Rob?" Buttercup growled.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Brick took a deep sigh as Blossom took her turn to talk. "You're going to have to move apartments in a few months anyways. Why would you sign another year long lease for only a few months?" She stated, her tone a little more tense than what it should have been.

"She's got a point, guys." Boomer caved, gaining sharp glares from both the greens and Brick.

"We don't have the money for a bigger place, _Boomer_." Butch seethed.

"The four of you alone don't have to pay for a place. The rest of us would obviously pitch in." Bubbles chirped.

"Why are we even talking about this?" Buttercup hollered. "It's not happening!"

Blossom sighed, changing her posture. "Buttercup," She started, "you're going to have to move closer to the campus anyways. All four of you are attending TU. Getting a bigger place now, one that has the bill split between seven people, will result in a cheaper payment for everyone." Standing fairly close to her sister and her gigantic boyfriend, Blossom took a risk in getting harmed.

It was silent for a moment, the greens and Brick all sharing a silent conversation in just glances and facial expressions. Brick seemed to be leaning more towards the idea of finding some place little bigger, and Butch as well, but Buttercup wasn't at all a fan of it. If she was being honest it wasn't the idea of moving to some place closer to campus or even somewhere a little more comfortable, she actually liked those ideas. It was the taught of living with Blossom again. The constant bickering, the being bossed around, the never ending need to be the head honcho of everything. It was the idea of living in what she had finally escaped from. Butch knew that, but he had to agree with Brick. They needed the new place, especially with more space.

"On one condition." Buttercup caved with a growl, turning towards Blossom.

"Anything." The two puffs chirped.

"Things can't go back to how they were at Professor's." Buttercup stood her ground.

"No way. No arguing, no bossy remarks. I promise." Blossom cried as she hugged her ravenette sister.

All Buttercup was sure of was that her sister's statement was nothing short of an empty promise. "Yeah, yeah. When are we going house shopping?" The question was directed to Brick. He knew that Buttercup wasn't going to leave a single choice up to Blossom, and she was going to be looking to him for final say on things. What a headache all of this turned out to be.

"We don't have school today." He sighed through his nose. Between Buttercup's harsh glares and Butch's hard glances, his day was going to be super long.

"We have to study today!" Blossom whined.

A low groan escaped Buttercup's throat before she say, "Well, you're the one who brought all of this up, Red. Time to put the books aside and pick up a renters column of the old newspaper." Perched in Butch's lap, Buttercup leaned her head against his. Both of them had been rudely woken up by several bangs on their door, sleep still calling their names.

"We have a math test Monday." Blossom snipped, gaining a raised brow from her sister.

"Blossom, it's Friday." Bubbles chimed. "Can't you study tomorrow?" She asked.

Exhaling through his nose, Brick jumped in. "Yes we can. Everyone has an hour before we head out." He pushed himself up from his seat and stalked off to his room.

Smirking at her now pissy sister, Buttercup let Butch pick her up and then set her carefully back onto the floor. She turned on her heels and bounced off uncharacteristically back to their room, Butch behind her with his hands folded behind his head, his eyes on her ass and smirk on his lips. As they turned to corner to their small hallway one of his hands came down and slapped her right where he'd been staring, gaining a small giggle out of her. In return she playfully smacked his arms before trailing a finger down his arms and interlocking their hands and pulling him to their shared room. Amused, his brow went up with a knowing smirk on his lips.

"Might as well enjoy these early hours." He said smugly, his voice husky with a deep meaning.

Pushing him back on to their bed before closing their door, Buttercup answered with, "I still have to pay you back for last night." A seductive gleam in her eyes as she shut the door and slowly lowering on to her knees.

"Yes you do." Butch grinned, his arms going back behind his head as his lovely, naughty, beautiful girlfriend took charge.

* * *

Scrambling to get dressed, the two were tugging on shirt and a pair of jeans as they rushed out of their room. Butch had a lazy and satisfied lopsided grin on his face as followed his extremely giddy girlfriend out to the living room where everyone else was waiting for them. A look of aggravation was displayed on Brick's face as Robin and Boomer looked at the two with knowing shit-eating smirks on their faces. Bubbles and Blossom were blissfully clueless to why the two took so damn long. As Buttercup halted in front of everyone in the hall entrance, Butch leaned against the frame, one of his hands rubbing circles along her back.

"I said an hour." Brick growled.

"Well, I tried to rush her, but the girl likes to take her time." Butch shrugged smugly.

Buttercup tried to hold back a laugh as she said, "I'm a perfectionist." Boomer was hunched over, his shoulders shacking in strain. Robin was turned with a hand over her mouth.

Rolling his eyes as he pushed himself up and lead the group out of the apartment. The four behind him were quietly chuckled among themselves. Butch circled his arm around Buttercup, kissing her neck as she laughed as Robin mocked choking in a vulgar way. Bubbles raised a questioning brow as Boomer shook his head and lead her away from the dirty minded threesome.

* * *

As they walked down the street Brick searching through his phone for local houses for rent. Blossom searched for the quickest roots to the school from every address Brick looked up, Bubbles searching for the local malls and Starbucks. Boomer lazily watched Bubbles search over her shoulder while Buttercup and Butch alternated from sucking face and joking with Robin. As they passed another foot court in the local outlet malls, Butch groaned as he partially leaned on Buttercup.

"I'm hungry." He sighed.

"Poor baby." Buttercup rolled her eyes as she turned back to her conversation with Robin.

He furrowed his brows before he said, "I didn't get to eat this morning. Unlike some people."

Rolling her eyes, Buttercup retorted as she turned to face him with her arms crossed, "I didn't eat this morning."

A familiar gleam shone in his eyes as he said, "Yes you did."

"No, Butch, I didn't." She scoffed.

"You had a big helping of sausage this morning." He smirked, his arm reaching out to pull her to him.

She snorted. "More like a Vienna Sausage."

"That's not what you'll be saying tonight." He growled seductively, trailing his hands down to behind her knees before swiftly pulling them up and around his waist.

"Oh, really?" She played along, running her fingers through his soft hair.

"Most definitely." He muttered against the hollow of her throat, nipping at the skin.

Giggling at the contact, Buttercup fisted his hair and pulled his head back. "Sounds like someone wanted to feast on something else thing morning." She purred.

"All the time." He purred back, nuzzling his nose against the side of her exposed neck.

"You know you two are insanely gross. Right?" Robin mocked

"Totally." The both answered just before Butch maneuvered Buttercup from around his waist to over his shoulder.

"Ok, knock it off back there." Brick demanded, forcing Butch to gently place Buttercup back down onto her feet.

"Did we finally find a possible place?" Boomer perked up.

Nodding, Brick threw his chin up in the direction of a two story house. Tall and from the outside, it looked rather spacious. But to the greens and Robin it still looks too small for all their personalities. "Brick, it's a bit small." Robin chirped, grimacing at the sight of the place.

"It's got a lower level." He muttered without looking away.

"So, three stories?" Blossom hummed.

He nodded before adding, "It's got nine bedrooms, six bathrooms."

"Well, lets check the place out then." Butch rolled his eyes, pushing past everyone. He was tired of walking around and wanted food, so the sooner they got this over with the sooner he could eat...and then other things that required Buttercup's presence.

"Prick." Brick groaned before leading the others in.

The house was pretty spacious. The main floor was wide, the living room big enough for three master couched and a giant TV with a kitchen that had Bubbles in tears. There was one of the master bedrooms on the main floor, just past the stairs on the left with a luxury bathroom with a stand in shower and a separate tub. The second floor had a wide corridor with five of the other bedrooms, three on the right wall and two on the left. There was one master bedroom on that floor, the first in front of the stairs with a bathroom a little smaller than the one on the main floor. The other four bedrooms were a tab smaller with shared bathrooms just outside the rooms themselves. The lower lever was like a whole other apartment complex. It had it's own living room wider than the one on the main floor, a kitchenette, and two bedrooms- one a master bedroom with a luxury bathroom and closet. It was perfect for them. The price had to be higher than Heaven.

"It's perfect for us." Blossom sighed.

"It's more bedrooms than we need." Brick sighed.

"Are you kidding? We could turn those extra rooms into training rooms." Buttercup shot out. "Brick, this place was built for us."

"She's got a point, brother." Butch said in awe. "We call the lower level, though. The farther and more secluded I can keep this one the better." He said quickly and hug his smaller girlfriend.

"The kitchen was beautiful." Bubbles teared up again, Boomer rubbing her back soothingly.

Blossom sighed and turned to face her not-yet-boyfriend. "Brick, this place is _perfect_. Buttercup and Butch could have their own space so there wouldn't be as many fights, Bubbles gets her dream kitchen so that means home cooked meals instead of having to go out all the time, and we get a training room to really work out. Plus, did you see the back yard? It's big enough for us to spare on and not get in major trouble or put anyone at risk." Her arms were folded over her chest, her features serious.

Brick locked eyes with his counterpart for a feat beats, contemplating in his head what a smaller place would be like. Realizing the cost was worth avoiding all the fights and having to hear Buttercup and Butch go at it, he sighed and hung his head. "Which room do you want?"

"The master bedroom on the main floor." She chirped before throwing her arms around his neck before planting a big kiss on his lips.

A small hint of something swirled in his eyes as she pulled away. "You owe me something special, Utonium."

"Strip show and all." She quietly promised.

With a small smirk playing on his lips Brick looked up at his makeshift family and said, "Welcome home, guys."

"Casa De Rowdy is a go people." Buttercup cheered as Butch picked her up and spun in victory.

* * *

After signing the paperwork and realizing that the Powerpuffs got them a huge discount on the place and rent, the group set for moving in. It wasn't immediate or anything. Between school and packing, no one had really slept in the new house yet. Brick informed their apartment landlord that they were not going to be renewing their lease and was given the move out date. He and Blossom had taken it upon themselves to decorate the main floor with a three piece couch of pale grey and two matching armchairs, Brick's old big Flat screen TV, and throw pillows of their signature colors in pale green, sky blue, and soft red. Butch and Buttercup decorated _their_ living room with a Bladen sofa of a dark brown leather and two matching recliners on either side, an entertainment system with a 65'' flat screen and surround sound, and a new fridge big enough for snacks and drinks. The living areas were all pitched in for those who would use them, EX: Bubbles and Boomer pitched in for the expenses for the main level living room while Robin pitched in for the lower level.

"Butch, we do not need a bigger bed." Buttercup groan as she stood in front of a California King bed inside the store Butch all but dragged her into.

"Are you kidding? Buttercup, that bed is tiny. It's only a Full and it barely fits both of us." He argued as he propped himself up on his elbows as he laid on the bed. "You're always smashed up against that wall, and besides," He got serious for a small second, "think of all the girls before you that have been on that thing."

Stiff as a board, Buttercup nodded. "Good point."

Smirking, Butch laid back across the bed as Buttercup searched for a sails rep. Besides the bed, the two greens bought a second dresser and a vanity, plus a black duvet for their new bed and new pillows and cases. It was expensive, but with the Hero's discount and the owner insisting on the pillows and cases being free, it wasn't out of their budget completely. It took them all of three hours to move, build, and set up their new furniture in their new place. Moving all the the crap they already owned however was a completely different story. By the end of two weeks, they had their new rooms completely set up. It helped that they didn't really care about their school work. In the middle of the far wall sat their bed with it's new black headboard and frame, decorated in their new black duvet and matching sheets, silky black pillows, and green throw blanket on the foot of the bed. Next to their new bed was twin black nightstands, it was obvious which belonged to which, and a soft green throw rug in front of the bed. On the left side was the bathroom that Buttercup had decorated with a black floor mat, thick white towels, and a black shower curtain, and to the right was their luxury closet where their matching-you guessed it-stained black dressers resided. On the left, next to the bathroom entrance was Buttercup's small Vanity, and next to it was Butch's single storage locker where he kept all their work out supplies. On the right, several feet away from the wall was a punching bag that hung from their ceiling. In front of their bed, on the wall, was their 43'' TV. To them it was simple.

"I can't wait to take you in every inch of this place." Butch muttered in Buttrcup's ear as she stood in front of their closet, finally finished with organizing their crap.

"Hmm," She purred in return, holding the hands the belong to the arms that were encasing her.

"Try to keep quiet since I am right next to you guys." Robin groaned as she left their room and retreated to hers. Her room was actually simple. Her bed was their old Full mattress and frame, with a new white duvet and purple sheets of course. She had Butch's old dresser that they never used, the wood slight worn down, and Buttercup's old Vanity from her room at the Utonium household. She had a slightly bigger than average closet that had everything in place, and her bathroom was outside her room and across from it on the other end of the lower level. She had an old nightstand that had once been Brick's and Boomer's old trunk to store her books and things. Simplistic. Her bathroom she let Buttercup decorate in green with a green mat, a green and white curtain, and thick white towels. The frames on the walls had been pictures of cacti and other green plants.

"If you three are done, we could use some help up here!" Brick called down the stairs, the door hiding them wide open.

Just before the big move in, Blossom and he had discussed their relationship. It was getting pretty sexual and was already rather exclusive, so they just decided to label it what it already pretty much was. A full blown relationship. So, Brick had opted to move all of Blossom's things in with his on the room on the main level. She had taken her old King size bed from the Utomium residence, but let him help pick out the new grey sheets, comforter, and pillow cases. She insisted on the deep red throw pillows. _Gives the rooms a splash of color_ , is what she had said. He let her pick out the ruby red throw rug that laid in front of their bed and the white furniture (Ie: the dressers with silver handles, their matching nightstands, and her Vanity). Their closet was slightly smaller than their siblings living below them, so their dressers sat on opposite ends of the room, facing each other. Their bathroom, Blossom had let Brick help pick the decore out. Fluffy grey towels, grey mats, and a white and red curtain. Brick had the liberty of getting their new 43'' Smart TV that he just had to have.

"You need help? I've still got two dressers to move!" Boomer groaned.

"What's Bubbles doing?" Blossom asked, appearing to help Brick.

"Kitchen." Was his only answer before heading upstairs.

When Boomer had gone shopping with Bubbles she had been so focused on getting the kitchen wear, such as all new Rachel Ray pots, pans, and utensils, Boomer had to get everything for their room. Yes, _their_ room. The day they bought the damn place, Bubbles had laid a fat kiss on him and it went all up hill from there. The sickly cute couple had finally gotten together. And he had to pick out their room's _everything_. He hated every second of it. Bubbles let him bring her old King bed and frame from her old room, but he had to get the deep blue sheets and white sheets and duvet, the navy blue pillows and white throw pillows Bubbles had to have. He had to get the dark blue dressers that sat facing each other on opposite sides of the room, Bubbles white Vanity that sat next to her dresser on the right side. He had to get the matching nightstands and the white throw rug because Bubbles insisted on having a white one even though she didn't go shopping for it. He got the sea decor for the bathroom, the sea shells, the soft blue towels and curtain, the pictures of the sea and buoys. He only took joy in buying the 43'' TV and Roku system.

"I gotcha, big guy." Butch ran up the steps, skipping two or three each stride, and holding the other end of the dresser.

* * *

It took a couple more hours of work and the girls nitpicking, but it was finally done. The boys exhaled tiresomely, collapsing on the main floor couch and chairs. Buttercup strutted over to her lovely boyfriend and sat on his lap, playing with his hair and scratching his scalp soothingly. He purred in acceptance, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel. He rubbed her back lazily, his other hand running up and down her thigh leisurely. He barely opened his eyes too look at her beautiful girl as she look in awe of their new place. He gave her thigh a small squeeze, her head snapping towards him. A warm smile on her lips as she leans down and pecked his lips. Teasingly she pulled away and kept her lips just a hair away froerm his before he smirked and wrapped his hand in her hair and pushed her lips toward his.

"Well, we did it." Brick huffed, Blossom nestling into his side, her head resting on his chest.

"We're home." Blossom hummed.

"I'll make breakfast tomorrow." Bubbles chirped as she let Boomer mold her into his chest, his arms wrapped loosely behind her neck. He grinned at that, agreeing.

"Ok, well I'm going to bed." Robin yawned. "You two coming down?" She asked the greens. Buttercup nuzzled into Butch's neck, so he nodded for them, lifting her up and following behind their friend.

"G'night." Buttercup tiredly waved.

"Night, guys." Brick sighed, lightly shaking Blossom's shoulder.

"Hm?" She looked up, sleep written all over her fac

"Shower and bed?" He asked, looking down at her. She nodded and he stood up and helped her up, allowing her to lean against him with her arms wrapped around his waist. "Goodnight you two." He said in the direction of the two standing blues. Boomer nodded as a response and then let Bubbles led him up the stairs.

* * *

Showered and dressed in just one of Butch's massive T-shirts, Buttercup crawled into bed and nuzzled up against Butch, laying her head in the crook of his neck, looking at him as he watched the TV ahead of them. Slowly and gently she played with his damp curls, twirling a few stands between her thumb and pointer finger. He didn't look away from the TV, but he ran his hand up and down her side soothingly. As he continued to watch South Park on the TV screen, Buttercup took the liberality of planting small kisses in the place where Butch's jaw and neck met, and up towards his jawline. In response he gave her ass a good squeeze, but his eyes were still on the screen.

"Butch," Buttercup mewed, adjusting herself from his side to straddling him still kissing his neck and shoulder. His hand stayed on her thigh, lightly running up and down it as his other still gripped the remote for the TV he was glued to.

"Hm?" Was his only response.

Buttercup kissed further down his chest, over the beginning of his tattoo, his peck, the valley between the two. "Butch, Baby," She muttered against the hollow of his neck, where his adam's apple sat.

"What?" He mumbled, but still not giving her the attention she was craving.

So, she sat up, still straddling him and blocking his view of the TV. "Butch," She more firmly, snapping his attention to her. To the way her small frame sat under his T-shirt, the way the neck was too big for her and how it slightly slide off her left shoulder, how her hair-still damp-sat on her shoulders and some strands in her eyes, how her lips were slightly pursed and begging him to bit them. But mostly to the way she was straddling him with her hands on his chest, her nails lightly scratching him. His wild cat. "Play?" She asked, her head cocking to the side ever so slightly, making him instantly at attention under her.

"Oh you bet." His said as his mouth became insanely dry. In one quick motion he grabbed both thighs, flipped her on her back, and pinned her to the bed. He latched his lips to her neck, nipping and kissing the small pain that send shivers down her spine. His hand on her left thigh slowly and tortuously slid up her waist, her torso, and under the shirt that had been bunched up her stomach. His thumb skimmed the skin under her breast, chills shooting down her. Quickly he pulled the shirt from her toned form, tossing it into the abyss of the rest of the room. His latched his lip onto her collar bone, the sweet spot that made her purr his name every time.

"Butch...nyaa...don't tease." She gasped as his hands circled above her abdomen and knead her aching, heavy breast. She felt him smirk against her throat, swatting his head before she found her spot, the one that nearly made her scream his name every time, and it was just the kissing part. She felt him shift to her otherside, his hand reaching out his nightstand, yanking the small drawer open.

"God, I love you." He muttered against her skin as his hand desperately searched for a foil packet. He pushed against her, showing her what she did to him, pulling a mewl from her lips. "I'll never get tired of this." He said heatedly into her ear, nipping at the lobe just has he found his target. "Of you. The way you wither beneath me." He ground into her as he ripped open the packet with his teeth. "Of the way to let me do such dirty things to do. Of the way you feel against me." As he let her slip the latex protection onto him, he licked up the column of her throat. "Of the way you taste." He growled against her cheek before roughly kissing her as he slammed into her. She arched into him as he swallowed her moan as he grunted. "Of the way you feel around me." Was the last thing he got out before the two went full throttle into their throws of passion.

...Poor Robin heard it off and on, all night long.

* * *

The next morning Buttercup woke up, curled up against Butch's hard chest. She looked up at his beautiful face as he continued to lightly snore. She reached up and lightly traced his full lips, remembering the things they did to her. The confessions of love they said to her, the things the hotly growled in her ears while in the heat of passion. They way they kissed her when she was happy, when she was sad, angry. She let her fingers lightly run up to Butch's hair. The feeling of the abnormally soft curls under her fingers. She loved his hand, especially when his head was buried between her legs. She loved to pull it, play with it, run her hands through it. She loved how it looked when Butch woke up, tussled and messy. Just the sight of him, everything about him, had her instantly pooling between the legs.

A wicked idea spun it's way into her head, and she decided to slowly and sweetly wake up her love. When he woke up, he was panting and groaning, his hand instantly going to her hair to pet it in encouragement. Butch fully awake was a master of sex, but when he was barely half awake, his eyes fogging with sleep and lust, his voice rough and unyielding, and his hair tousled...well it was beyond anything else in the world when he was wicked and lazy as he took his time. Flashes of him laying her on her stomach, raising her hips to his wicked and torturous tongue, made their way into her mind as she sat at the breakfast table. Her thighs instantly clenched, his hands there as his thumb rubbed lazy circles. He grinned to himself as he filled her mouth full of the delicious eggs, ham, bacon, oatmeal, and pancakes Bubbles had prepared.

"Buttercup," Blossom called, pulling Buttercup out of her sex hazed daydream, "are you ok?" She asked as she sipped her coffee.

Straightening up, making Butch chuckle to himself. "Yeah. I'm all good." She said and started shoveling food into her mouth. It took everything in her not to let her mind travel to Butch pushing into her that morning, one of her legs over her shoulder, the other wrapped around his torso. She shook slightly, gulping down her orange juice.

"Butch? How'd you sleep?" Bubbles chirped, delicately cutting her pancakes.

"Oh, amazingly." He grunted as he swallowed. "But," he spoke more clearly, "waking up was even better." He chuckled as Buttercup kicked his shin under the table, forcing her blush from her cheeks. Brick and Boomer's eyes both shot to Buttercup knowingly and in shock, Bubbles and Blossom furrowed their brows in confusion, looking to one another. Robin however just grunted as she attempted to hold her laughter in.

"I thought you hate waking up." Blossom spoke aloud.

Smirking, a canine poking from behind his lips, he said, "There are someways to make waking up enjoyable, even for those who hate waking up."

"How?" Bubbles cooed, her food forgotten.

"Don't answer that!" Boomer shot, stopped, and thought for a second. "Actually, please do." He smirked and rubbed Bubbles shoulder as she looked at him with a confused glance.

Butch grinned and looked down to Buttercup before opening his mouth to sleep. "Butch," She growled, forcing him to stop but allowed him to still chuckle to himself. Buttercup got up and strutted over to her sister to whisper the answer in her ear. As Butch watched Bubbles turned redder and redder, his laughter got louder and louder.

"Oh," Bubbles said softly, before coughing and turning to Boomer. "And you'd like to wake up that way?" Everyone around them bursted into tears from laughter, Buttercup falling into Butch's lap.

Boomer, blushing pink, coughed and said, "I wouldn't hate waking up like that."

"Me either." Brick smirked, looking down at Blossom who looked as confused as ever. Brick's smirk grew wider before he leaned down and whispered what they were discussing in her ear.

"Oh. Yeah, no I wouldn't hate waking up in a similar way." Blossom smiled innocently as all the boys coughed on their drinks or air itself.

"There you go." Robin said in shocked approval.

"That's what I'm saying." Buttercup grinned, smacking Butch on the chest. "Take notes, Butchy Boy. It's your turn next time."

It took Bubbles a second to catch on before she said. "I would thoroughly enjoy something like that."

"Yeah, Bubbles!" Buttercup and Robin cheered.

Each boy looked as though something incredibly impossible or horrible had just happened in front of them. Little Bubbles, in the white dress and blouse-y blue cardigan, had just spoke one something sexual...openly. "What? It seems like a great way to start the day." She shrugged and went back to her food.

"It is, Bubs." Butch spoke smugly, wrapping his arms around Buttercup's torso.

* * *

School was such a drag. With the teasing and tempting looks from the Butch, and the way his hand found it's way up her skirt every few minutes had Buttercup itching to go home, throw Butch on the bed, and ravish him. And have him worship her body in all the ways he wanted. Her sex drive was through the roof, and it was incredible tortuous to sit through Cantress's literature lecture and think about these things. But as soon as the bell rang, Buttercup and Butch both rushed for their PE class. Butch had his basketball practice and Buttercup had her cheerleading. Maybe some good ol' fashion exercise would relieve them both.

"It's not helping." Butch groaned as he watched his beautiful and very, _very_ flexible and double-jointed girlfriend practice.

"What's not helping?" Brick asked as he approached his brother, toweling off his sweaty face. A growl and noticing Buttercup answered his question. "Dude, what is with you? You had sex on the mind all the time before her, but now it's like you're a nympho."

"Look at her. The way she bends like that." Butch groaned inwardly.

Brick looked to his girlfriend's sister and flatly said, "She's literally just touching her toes."

"I don't know, man. It's like everything she does gets me hard and ready to go. It's completely abnormal, dude!" Butch explained. "And when another guy gets close to her? Oh forget it. It takes everything in me just to pretend it doesn't make me want to rip someone's head off."

"Possessive much?" Boomer furrowed her brows.

"She's like that too!" Butch exclaimed. "It's not just me. She gets that way to."

Brick thoughts swirled in his mind. Facts and theories intertwining together. "You said you get highly possessive about each other. Your sex drive has been through the roof. And now simple things like exercise and cold showers don't help?" He asked, his brows furrowed in concentration.

"Exactly. And sex feels better almost. Like it's all consuming." He grunted, watching Buttercup slid gracefully into a splits. "Fuck!" He growled and caved. He rushed over to his girlfriend and pulled her up before leading her to some supply closet to have his way with her.

"What are you thinking, Brick." Boomer asked, watching his brother's features contort into an all too familiar thought consumed face.

"How long have they been together?" Brick asked.

"I don't know. Six months maybe. They've been so close it's hard to tell." Boomer shrugged. "Latest, I'd say nine, earliest I'd say seven."

"She moves into the apartment like nine months ago. And from the second the principal places the Bonding thing in place Butch stopped sleeping around." Brick stated.

"All facts." Boomer shrugged.

Brick thought for a second before storming off to find Blossom.

* * *

"I don't know. It could be possible." Professor sighed, rubbing his stubble.

"Something like mating?" Brick questioned.

Sighing through his nose, the Professor said, "Well, you six are your own species. We still barely know anything about your instincts or your natural drive."

"So, we could be like animals that have mates. Like wolves, mating for life." Blossom realized.

"Well, I think it's on a deeper level. Like a bond you could feel, but not see." Brick stated. "For example, have you ever noticed when one of them is feeling something extreme like sadness or sickness, it's almost like the other feels it."

"Like when Buttercup was down after nightmare." Blossom shot up. "Butch, who's normally very intact and swagger-ish, couldn't even keep his balance when walking."

"Exactly." Brick said.

"So, what? What's deeper than mating?" Professor asked.

"Soul mates maybe?" Blossom shrugged, unsure.

"Not maybe. I think that's precisely it." Brick groaned. "We were Made. We weren't anything originally. Just some ingredients in a bowl mixed with chemical X. I think whatever life force we were pulled from, it was something that designed us to find equals. Soul Mates."

"That's deep." Professor said, almost accidentally it seemed.

"Thank you, Professor. I think I have all I need." Brick said quickly before grabbing Blossom's hand and dashing off to their home.

* * *

"So, you think we're so obsessed with one another because we're...Mated?" Buttercup asked slowly, processing the information as she sat in Butch's lap, his hand on her thigh and his arm around her waist.

"Think about it, Buttercup. You would have never let any boy do anything that Butch does. You wouldn't let some boy pull you into his lap like Butch does, or touch you the way he's doing now." Blossom stated, gesturing to their current position.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Brick spoke. "Ok, so me a favor." He sighed, "Butch close your eyes and focus on Buttercup."

"Ok." Butch groaned and did as asked.

"Ok, do you feel or see anything? Smell anything?" Brick asked his brother as he watched Butch's brows furrow.

"Well there is-" Buttercup gasped and shot up.

"What?" Brick and Blossom jumped towards her.

Confused and looking at Butch who was now standing up and looking back at her. "I-I don't know. It's not like something hurt or..."

"Or physically did anything." Butch finished.

"What?" Brick snapped.

"There was like this tether." Butch started. "I don't know. It was this energy tied between us?" He didn't know how to say it. "I grabbed it and just tugged it?"

"And there was this pull. Not physical pull, like him grabbing my arm or anything like that, but this pull on my soul? I felt it, this tug within me and it was linked to him." Buttercup spoke, but it was hard to make it into words.

"Wait, let me try something." Butch said, sitting down and focusing hard. His brows furrowed and his jaw was clenched tightly. Buttercup went to touched him until she gasped and looked off into space as if she was staring at something in front of her. Blush tinted her cheeks and then she slapped Butch on the arm. "What did you see?" He asked.

"You know what I saw." Buttercup growled. "This morning. After you woke up." She seethed through gritted teeth.

"Dead on." Butch smirked.

Confused the two reds looked at them, waiting for an explanation. "I sent this image down the...bond? Yeah. Bond. I sent this image down the bond, like a memory, and she got it. We're telepathic!" Butch shouted.

Groaning, Brick shook his head. "No. Not really. You can only communicate to one another through that bond tethering the two of you together."

The two greens looks at one another, seemingly having a conversation with one another, before both smirked widely and rushed away from their siblings and down to their room.

* * *

"Mated." Buttercup huffed as she laided naked, curled up next to Butch who stared at the ceiling with a wide smile.

"Yeah," He finally let out. "The two of us, soul mates. Who'd have known, huh?" He mocked, gaining him a playful smack to the gut.

"Not funny." She chuckled.

"OK, so everyone knew. I mean, we were fated to be together, but thanks to Brick and Blossom we know our kind mates and we're actually like, written in the stars." Butch said, comfortingly rubbing circles in her back. "No wonder we knew each other so well. We have this direct line to one another." He smirked, thinking about sending another clip of his personal porno through the bond.

"If you send me one more image of you behind me, licking my core, I will kill you. Mate or not." She growled, reading it on his face.

A brow raised in amusement. "What about the real thing?" He smirked, leaning into her and folding her into him. He pulled her leg over her hip, pressing into her, fully ready to go. A mewl was pulled from her as he kissed the spot under her jaw. Her hand went to his hair, the other scratching down his back pulling groans and purrs from him. As things heated, their hands found each other and intertwined, Butch placing them gently above her head as he positioned himself between her legs, at her entrance.

"How will it be this time, _Mate_?" He asked, sucking on the skin conjoining her neck and shoulder.

"Love me." Was all she said, and he broke.

He pushed into her, slow so that every inch was savored. The gasps pulled from her, the tensing of her hands against his, the way she looked under him had Butch ready to burst right there and then, but he held it. For her. He let her adjust before pulling out slowly a few inches before slamming back into her, a pleasured yelp escaping her. Since they were the Guinea Pigs in this discovery, Butch would have fun exploring this new found part of themselves with her. Each time with her made him feel that he was more than the chemical that brought him to life. More than X. And now, because of her and the love he felt for her, he discovered he was. _They_ were. All of them. Each one of them were more than just X and they had more meaning. It was all thanks to her that he discovered this.

As they both came undone together, Buttercup caught glimpses down their new found bond. When she finally came down from her high and was able to utter a thought she said, "That's how you see me?" A smile on her face and happy tears brimming her eyes.

"You are my entire world. My _everything_. I couldn't breath if something-"

"Shh," Buttercup places a careful finger on his lips, tracing them. "Shh. It's ok. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" He choked.

"Swear." She said, looking into his eyes. "And I see you too. I see you and I feel all of that." She said, cupping his cheek and rubbing her thumb across it. "I see and love you. Always." She promised. Sealing it with a kiss. A searing, loving one with everything she had in it.


	7. Chapter 6

"What a friggin' bust!" Buttercup huffed as she walked out of the principal's office. Just mere seconds ago he had informed her that she, Buttercup Utonium, was to give some nerdy, wimpy, crybaby student a sort of day in the life of an athlete.

 _Do to that little two week long vacation you took last semester, your eligibility for graduation is lacking by a few days. To sort out this little mess, the board and I have decided you will do a days work of charity like business for us to make up for it. There is a student here who isn't blending with the others as well as we had hoped, and the board and I think a trip and day in the athletic life will help this young man out just a bit. You, Buttercup, will be his guide of sorts._

She missed a couple of days and now she had to show some crybaby nerd-boy what being an athlete was like. What did that stupid board think a day in the athletic field was going to do? If the kid didn't like sports in the first place, it wasn't going to do him any good to spend a day surrounded by athletes. If anything it was just going to give the majority of those bronze for brains and prissy bimbos a new victim to torture and play with like their own personal punching bag. Those guys in the athletic department were like massive lions, waiting for a small helpless giraffe dork to pounce on. This kid was signing up for his death wish, and Buttercup was forced to be his appointed death angel.

Stomping into Cantress's Literature class, Buttercup growled at anyone who dared even look at her. She threw herself down in her chair next to the smirking Butch like a toddler about to through a tantrum. And honestly? She felt like throwing one. All of this crap was a mega bust.

"So, you going to tell me what's got you all worked up and pissy?" Butch quietly whispered in her ear, his eyes watching out for Cantress.

Growling in response, Buttercup groaned, "Principal Head-Up-His-Ass has basically given me my very own adopt a dork for a day assignment." She crossed her arms over her chest before adjusting her posture and turning towards Butch. "I have to take some dweeb freshman basically and show him the day in the life of an athlete."

"Who?" Butch's naturally perfect eyebrows pushed together.

"I don't know. Some transfer kid who isn't blending in as well as the board was hoping he would." Buttercup sighed. "I have to show him what its like to be in sports basically. I feel like I'm taking a sheep to slaughter. Braxton, Mitch, and the other boys are going to torture this kid."

"Not if you're with him." Butch rolled his eyes. She knew damn well neither Mitch or Braxton would bother her. She'd kick their asses and they both knew it.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes before swiftly checking to see if Cantress had noticed their chatter. "I can't take him with me to cheer, Butch. That's a nerd freshman, probably just off the pubescent buss, around a bunch of busty, T and A in tight spandex and sports bras."

Butch's eyes changed into something of understanding and cringing sympathy. "Yeah. I see what you mean. That's Boner Boulevard." He muttered under his breath. "Even I have a hard time controlling myself during PE."

"See? I can't take that kid to cheer! What the hell am I going to do?" She groaned and let her head fall helplessly to the desk in front of her.

Butch pondered for a second. An idea was fighting tooth and nail to be made, he just had to really think hard for that light bulb to go off. "Ok. I got it. The board wants you to show this kid what its like to be an athlete. Well, being a female athlete is kind of different from the reality of being a male athlete." Seeing the glare in her eyes at the misunderstanding of his words put the fear of God in Butch. "No, I mean like locker room hazing kind of shit. Girls are just as great of athletes as boys are." He held his hands up in defense.

"Yeah, but how am _I_ going to show this kid a day in the life of being a _male_ athlete?" She groaned aloud. Cantress snapping her head up in response. Before the English teacher could snap at the pair, the bell had rung and they were out of there only leaving a forest and lime green pair of streaks behind them.

Walking down the sea of students they called a hall, Butch decided to say, "Send the kid with me. You can give him a big speech about sports are about unity or whatever then send him my way. It's weight day for the basketball team, so it would be easy to keep an eye on him."

"I don't-"

"Alright, lets get this over with." The obnoxious voice of an all too familiar boy rang out from behind the pair.

Halting in their steps, Butch and Buttercup both turned the hundred and eighty degrees to see what they both hated. Adam. The kid from the first semester. The entire reason Buttercup was out of school for nearly two weeks. Butch's features turned icy with rage as he went to take threatening step forward. Buttercup's hand snapped out and bounced off his chest; a sign to stop. He did so and looked down at his smaller girlfriend. Her eyes wide with the memory of what went through that kids head the last time she was in it. It was her furrowed brows that told Butch she was annoyed and now pissed off far past what she was only a few minutes ago.

"You. They assigned me to you." Buttercup's laugh was angry and almost evil.

"I'm not to happy about the pair either." Adam pushed out, his eyes glaring behind large round lenses. "I'd rather soak in a vat of boiling grease, but the Principal says this is mandatory."

"I can make that grease wish come true." Butch growled from behind Buttercup.

"You mind putting your rottweiler on a leash? I don't feel like harming animals today." Adam boredom groaned in aggravation.

Buttercup's lips curled into a wicked grin before she spoke. "Butch, call your brothers. They want me to show him athletes , I'll show him athletes."

* * *

"Where are we?" Adam, who had been awkwardly carried by Boomer, spoke with disgust as he kicked a piece of rubble from his path.

It was Butch who spoke with memories and awe in his voice. "Villains Village."

"This is practically where the boys grew up, surrounded by idiots like the Ameba Boys and the Gang Green Gang, hillbillies like Fuzzy, basic prostitutes like Sedusa, and various other villains of Townville." Buttercup explained as she stood with her arms crossed and eyes scanning the vast area. "After being forced into it, all the villains moved here. Each had their own home, but they were forced to live in this place together so the city could keep tabs on them when they weren't in prison. Other than when they would visit Mojo, one of their adoptive father's who lives on top of the town's volcano, they lived here in that house right over there. The house they actually were forced to share with Fuzzy due to age and other various bullshit."

"Why are you showing me this?" The kid snapped. "What does this have to do with sports?"

"Everything." Boomer muttered.

"You wanna know something about athletes? About sports? Then fine, I'll give you a little lesson." Buttercup snapped, turning towards Adam with a fire in her eyes that made him a little wary of her. "A good portion of athletes actually come from home where they don't have much of anything, if they have anything at all. Sports is an outlet, a way of expressing that aggression they aren't normally allow to express. Others, like me, come from great home with everything they could ask for, but they need something to cling to. Something that is their own. And for a lot of kids that's what sports are. Butch, Brick, and Boomer were brought up as villains. Told what to do, who to be, and who to hate. When all of that was stripped away from them, and they were told they were doing wrong, they had to find something for themselves again. Something to shed that excess power off. Each of them found sports. They found something to work that anger off in, something to make themselves feel a part of, like they were doing something with themselves. So, when you look at them, or me, or any other athlete and think of us as brutes. Remember that a portion of us aren't. We are actually just as lost as you are in being a teenager. Out outlet is just sports."

Adam stood speechless. He looked around for a minute. Really taking in the now abandoned place. There wasn't anything here. Nothing to support a child. To stabilize a young life, let alone three. And all three of them had survived this place. And they had survived high school. Or almost so.

"I saw that place." Buttercup said softly. "When I was in your head that day. That place you hate so much. Where you grew up. I saw it. What it had done to you. What they had failed to do for you." Butch's head snapped toward her as she took a step towards Adam, her hand on his shoulder. "Your parents failed you as adults. That hovel isn't the kind of place you raise a child, and the abandonment you felt, I felt it when I went in your head. You aren't alone in that. All those kids in school you refuse to blend and mesh with, some of them are just like you. From crappy homes, with crappy parents, and crappy lived. But they are working themselves up when they are at school. Making friends, bettering themselves to be great people who can leave that crap behind them. One of those kids is Mitch Mitchelson. An athlete who lives in a crappy trailer with a grandmother who is too old and too uncaring to be his guardian."

"There are a lot of us in that school. So many of them come from places like Villains Village. It's your choice to either become what that place is full of, or to escape it. Make friends. Be a better person." It was Brick who dropped the cherry on top of the knowledge sundae.

* * *

Adam left without a word when they had returned to the school. Buttercup had planned on making the boy play basketball with him, but she was pretty sure he got the message loud and clear. So, tired and ready to curl up in bed with Butch, Buttercup left for home. As soon as she got there Bubbles had started on making dinner, Blossom was perched on the couch with her feet tucked under her as she studied, and she could hear Robin playing video games downstairs. Brick dropped his backpack down by the front door before kissing the top of Blossom's head and joining her on the couch. Boomer had disappear into the kitchen to keep Bubbles company. And Butch followed Buttercup closely as they went down to their living quarters. Robin gave them a lazy wave before returning to her live game of Fortnite. Why she and Butch loved that game Buttercup would never understand.

Butch lead her into the bedroom and sat her on the bed. "You never told me what you saw in that kids head." A statement and a demand.

"It just reminded me of you so much it hit a little close to home." She sighed in honesty. "His parents used him as a pawn in their schemes. Had him shop lifting at such a young age, piking pockets, hustling, and various other crap. Kind of like how Mojo and HIM were to you and your brothers." Butch's brows furrowed as he pulled her shoes off for her as the memory of the things she saw swirled in her eyes.

"That doesn't sound like something that would keep you bed ridden and running from sleep." He pushed, knowing she needed to get it out. Buttercup didn't let it show when things truly bothered her, and so it always festered in her without anyone noticing until it just exploded. He watched her eyes narrow and darken, her face loose some of its coloring, and her jaw set as she clenched her teeth.

"His father," she started, but couldn't bring herself to finish. So, she started to say, "And his mother just," but she couldn't finish that one either. It was when she looked down at Butch, kneeling between her legs at the foot of the bed, with tears brimming her eyes, that Butch didn't need those sentences finished. He knew what it was she couldn't say. What horrors had happened to that kid, and why it caused her such stress in the days that followed her nightmare attack on him. "Butch, those were his parents. Parents don't do those kind of things to their child. Not even HIM and Mojo would do something like that to you boys."

Butch shot up and wrapped her small frame in his arms and soothingly patted down her hair. She had seen things she never needed to see in that kid's head, and now she was stuck with that memory forever. "He obviously got out of that situation. Don't let it wreck you like it did before."

* * *

Downstairs, Butch and Buttercup were hauled up in their room. Neither had come out in the hour that they were home, and along with their oddness Brick and Boomer seemed more somber, drawn into themselves in thought. And while it was a little normal for Brick to be in such a manner, it wasn't normal for Boomer. Blossom had noticed the weird behavior the second the boys came in. Brick had laid on the couch next to her, his head on her lap staring at the TV, but not paying any attention to what was on it. Boomer was in the kitchen with Bubbles, but it was quiet besides the chatter of pans and plates. Something had happened on their little trip with Buttercup, and whatever it was had done each one of them some damage. The look on Buttercup's face alone told her that.

"Hey," Blossom cooed as she racked her hair through Brick's fiery locks.

"Hm?" Even his voice was a little distant and hollowed out.

She grabbed his shoulder and gentle rolled him to look up at her. His eyes, normally so calculating and thoughtful, were dull and withdrawn completely. Like something was haunting him inside and out. "What happened today?" She spoke softly and hushed so no one would butt into their conversation. She pushed his hair back from his face, her nails light scratching his scalp as she did so. "Where did you four go?"

Blossom watched as Brick's eyes lost a little more shine as he said, "Villains Village."

"Where you grew up?" She gaped. Anger started to boil in her veins at her sister who was downstairs. How could she take them there. The memories and abuse they must have endured there, the crap that they had been through living with Fuzzy and among Seduca and other villains of the time.

"Yeah. Buttercup had that kid with her today. The one she used nightmare on. She was told to take him on some day in the life of an athlete kind of thing, and she took him there to explain a few things." Brick's brows furrowed. "Explained that for some athletes, sports was our escape from the crap life we lived. Our only healthy outlet."

"She took him to Villains Village? She forced you three to go back there." Blossom snapped, reading herself to get up and march downstairs to tell her sister off. Brick's hand shot up and grabbed her arm.

"Don't. Whatever it was that she saw in his head before has got her a little messed up right now."

"But she-"

"Did a good thing by taking him there. Showing him what we came from and what we are now." Brick cut Blossom off, now sitting up with some light back in his eyes. "She also reminded us to be grateful for what we have now, Pinky. Look around. We went from that shack with Fuzz, being tossed around from him to Mojo to HIM, and now we live in a huge house. Surrounded by friends and family."

"But-"

"Blossom let it go." Brick groaned. His coloring was back in his face, his eyes just as red and shining as they had been that morning, and not a sight of weariness or haunting left on him. "Come on. I got a better way to pass the time." He stood up and grabbed Blossom's hand. A wicked gleam shining in his eyes. A hunger that no food or drink could satisfy. And just the look in those eyes, the grip in his hand, the anticipation of what was to come had Blossom pooling between her legs.

The second Brick had the door closed behind them she was on him. Her fingers in his hair, her lips on his, her body pressed against his body, molding together in a perfect union. Brick's fingers light traced from her shoulders, down her back, light squeezed her lips, down her backside, and sailed right down to behind her knees. Their lips still locked on one another as Brick squatted down far and then hoisted his girlfriend up, her legs wrapping around him on instinct. The giggle that spilled from her lips made him smirk against her lips before he tossed the two of them onto the bed.

Dinner was going to be ready soon, but Brick was about to spoil his appetite while feasting on Blossom.

* * *

All seven of the roommates were sitting at the table as Bubbles laid out their dinner. Pan roasted chicken on a bed of rice, sauteed zucchini and mushrooms, Parmesan crusted asparagus, and brown sugar glazed carrots that only the boys and Blossom ate. Buttercup seemed to be feeling better, Butch however shot a look to check her over ever few minutes. Brick was grinning with something swirling in his eyes as Blossom had a lazy and satisfied smile from ear to ear. Boomer and Bubbles seemed to be the chipper selves, thought no one knew the two had themselves a good old round of sexual fun in the kitchen. Robin just gobbled down her food before racing back downstairs to continue playing Fortnite.

"It's my turn when I get down there!" Butch hollered after her.

"No it's not." Buttercup laughed.

The hulk of a man snapped his attention to the smaller X-powered teen as she finished her plate. "What the hell is that supposed to me? That gamer nerd has been on that thing before we even got home!"

Buttercup just shook her head as she cut the last few bits of chicken up. "You have better activities to do." She smile seductively before slowly placing the fork in her mouth. Butch's brow rose, his eyes watching the little green wonder before him like she had just smacked him and stripped in front of everyone at the table. Her eyes grazed over him, a hunger in them as the wildness returned to them. A rush of relief flooded over him as he realized she wasn't going to go all catatonic on him again. Before they could clear their plates or put them in the sink, Butch had scooped Buttercup up, hauled her over his shoulder, and was running downstairs with her draped over his arm.

She was going to be screaming his name there shortly.


End file.
